One Piece: Jigoku Island
by Ralman23
Summary: What happens when the Straw Hat Pirates meet their worst enemy? Who are the Demon Pirates? What is this Jigoku Island? What connection could it have to anyone of the Straw Hat pirates? This my first fanfic ever. UPDATED
1. Prologue

**(This is set before the Saboady-Arc).**

**Synopsis: What happens when the Straw Hat Pirates meet their worst enemy? Who are the Demon Pirates? What is this Jigoku Island? What connection could it have to anyone of the Straw Hat pirates?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece; all of it belongs to Oda.**

**Genre: Family, Dark, Humor, Adventure, Comfort, Supernatural.**

_Prologue_

_"__Inherited Will….Destiny of a New Age….The Dreams of its People…As long as people continue to pursue the meaning of Freedom...These things will never cease to exist…_" – Gol D. Roger, Pirate King.

A boy runs for his life…The fire kept spreading….The fires just kept spreading, and much to his horror, his sister, mother, and father had just been killed.

The boy cried harder than he should, he just wanted to play with his sister, eat with mother, and sleep with father, but he can't do that all because of those pirates…The Pirates who had taken his family.

From that day forward he swore vengeance upon those pirates…but he couldn't, he found a small knife next to a dead corpse. He picked it up, slowly reassuring that no one was watching, not that there was anyone watching.

He put the knife into a position and stabbed his own heart; he kept stabbing and stabbing muttering the words "Damn pirates…"

He slowly died as he heard the laugh of the Captain "Dehahahahahahaha! Burn it to the ground boys!"

The boy closed his eyes, and all fell into darkness…..


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**Hey guys! Happy St. Patrick's Day (Tomorrow).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece; All of it belongs to Oda.**

**Hope you enjoy the story!**

**This is my very first fanfic so please go easy on me.**

Chapter 1: Nightmares

It was a typical day for the Straw Hat Pirates.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were playing tag around the ship.

Zoro was training up in the Crow's Nest.

Sanji was cooking lunch in the kitchen.

Franky was busy building something in his workshop.

Robin was reading a new book she got from an island they just visited, and sitting in a lawn chair enjoying her friends company.

Nami was in the observation room finishing up her map, and trying to pinpoint as to what the next island would they reach.

And lastly, Brook was playing his violin at the upper deck of the Thousand Sunny.

Sanji came out of the kitchen with hearts in his eyes and said "NAMI-SWAN! ROBIN-MY LOVE! LUNCH IS READY!"

He then stopped and called the guys "Hey, shitheads, lunch is ready get over here!"

Zoro heard this over the Crow's Nest as he wiped his sweat off with his towel and muttered the words "Pervy-Cook…"

Franky heard this as well and did his 'SUPAH' pose, as he went into the kitchen, but Sanji kicked and said "Ladies go first, dumbass!" He said that as he let the female Strawhats come in.

Franky muttered a few words, just as Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook came into the kitchen.

Lastly, Zoro came into the kitchen.

Luffy tried stealing everyone's food, but Sanji would kick or everyone would stab their forks into his rubber hands for eating.

Brook asked Nami "Yohohoho..Nami, may I please see your panties?"

Nami growled and punched the skeleton on the head.

"Hell, no!" She yelled.

Robin merely giggled at this attempt.

Usopp was busy telling Chopper his 'tales' about how he defeated a man-eating giant once.

Chopper had stars in his eyes "REALLY!"

That was when Zoro said "Hey, Usopp! Quit telling Chopper your lies."

Chopper got angry at Usopp and continued.

Usopp scowled Zoro only for Zoro to scowl him back.

Usopp got scared and continued to eat his lunch.

That was when Luffy began a conversation with his mouth full.

"Hey, Nami! When are we going to get to the next island?" Luffy asked.

The orange-haired navigator looked at him and said "Hm, oh right! Well, apparently after finishing the map of the last island we were on, and considering on the weather around here. I'd say tomorrow."

Luffy whined "tomorrow! But, that's going to take too long."

Chopper did the same thing as him "Yeah, too long!"

Nami retorted "Well, if you want go to do something after lunch…"

Luffy said "Ok.."

All of the Straw Hats sighed, except for Robin, who giggled and Chopper.

However, just as they were about to finish eating, they heard rather a big explosion.

They all ran outside…Franky yelled "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Everyone was astonished; the explosion was rather a fiery fish demon that came right before.

It growled Usopp, Nami and Chopper cowered in fear.

Zoro had his 3 swords ready to attack.

**"ONI GIRI!" **He shouted as he crosses his two swords across his chest and places the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them. Zoro then approaches the fish demon creature at high speed and cuts through by swinging the swords across his chest, resulting in a descending diagonal-crossing slash from both swords while the mouth blade performs a horizontal cut from the right.

However, the creature merely knocked Zoro back.

He hit a wall.

"ZORO!" Everyone yelled.

Usopp yelled "Let me handle this! **Special Attack: Firebird Star!**"

Usopp fires a special star in the shape of a massive phoenix, it also seems to summon a massive ring of fire once it makes contact, and however it did little to no damage on the fish demon.

Usopp was taken aback by this.

Luffy shouted "Let me try! **Gum Gum Pistol!**" Luffy stretches his arm back then throws a devastating punch. The punch was enough to bring the fish demon, but it still got back up.

The fish started to speak.

Robin asked the reindeer doctor "What's it saying, Chopper?"

Chopper nodded as the fish spoke "He said to stop fighting and he didn't really want to hurt us, only that he just accidently crashed into our ship, and didn't know where he was going because he was scared."

Nami asked "Scared? This _thing_?! What's it scared off?"

The fish demon continued to moan till Chopper translated "The pirates that captured him abused and tortured him, so he escaped."

Nami stared into shock as too what he said.

Brook shivered at such a thought and said "But who would do this to such a poor animal."

Franky muttered "These pirates are so _not _super!"

Chopper continued "Anyway, he basically said that he'll just get out of the way now."

Just as he said that the fish demon swam back into the water.

Franky asked "What exactly was that?"

Robin replied "It looked like a fish, but also a demon. Considering this is the Grand Line, I'm surprised however is that this animal shouldn't exist."

Zoro asked "So what is this creature is supposed to be; extinct or something?"

Robin looked at him and said "No, I'm saying it's like one of those zombies back from Thriller Bark."

Everyone shivered at the mention of Thriller Bark, especially Zoro and Brook.

Luffy simply said "Who cares where the creature should be extinct or not. We'll beat those pirates who beat it right."

Everyone simply smiled at their captain's statement. Everyone was in silence, but Sanji broke the silence by saying "So, should we continue our lunch?"

Nami stated "Yeah, I guess." Luffy cheered for the food. Everyone ran as quickly to the kitchen before Luffy could eat any of their food. However, just as Robin was about to enter the kitchen she thought about the creature, but shrugged it off for some time later.

(Night)

It was now night time, and it was Brook, who was taking the night watch.

Just as everyone was asleep, a man with a dark cloak stood upon the Sunny's lion head.

Brook saw the person and was spooked, just as he was about to attack the person.

The man had glowing red eyes of blood said **"Demon Hypnosis."**

When the man said that, Brook immediately fell asleep though he had no eye sockets so it was really hard to tell.  
He walked around the ship's upper deck for awhile. His eyes then shifted into glowing red-slit eyes and said "Now come to the Demon Pirates, Straw Hats. Let us learn your pain. **Demon Art of Darkness: Nightmare.**" His eyes glowed even brighter.

"Each of your nightmares will tell me your fears." The man said.

(Brook's Mind)

_Brook walked around a white light._

_"Huh, Yohoho! What is this? Hello, anyone there!" The skeleton yelled._

_"This must be a strange dream." He said. He walked and walked and there was nothing till he saw something devoting. _

_It was so shocking. His crew, family, and friends, dead right in front of him again being killed by a strange monster. It growled as it beat the living crap out of them._

_"NOOOO! STOP IT! PLEASE, I BEG YOU!" Brook yelled out in shock._

_The creature did not listen as it beaten his friends to a bloody pulp._

_Luffy with three of Zoro's swords stabbed through his head._

_Zoro with his haramaki choked around his neck, and arms and legs cut off._

_Sanji had a burnt skin coming off him. His cigarette was in his right eye, and one of his kitchen knives was in his stomach._

_Nami had her Clima-Tact stabbed through her pelvis and it was still bloody._

_Usopp had his weapons all on him, stuffed down to his throat._

_Robin had her hands broken, and cut off, along with her eyes, which had been stabbed._

_Chopper had his medicine stuffed down his throat._

_Franky had metallic parts ripped off, and rearranged in no human way possible._

_Brook fell onto his knees and cried._

_He cried till his bones dried; he once lost his old pirate crew, the Rumbar Pirates, he wasn't going to let it happen again, at least not now…_

_He cries for his failure, for his fallen crew members' blood scattered across the white area he is in…._

(Franky's Mind)

_"Guys?" He called out._

_The cyborg walked a few steps till he heard someone coming towards from behind him._

_Franky took this opportunity to punch the man who had been following him._

_He turned and shouted "Take this! **Strong Right!**" His right arm is able to separate and fire his chained right forearm like a rocket at the man following him; he reels it back in for further damage as well as recovery. _

_"Who are you?" Franky asked._

_"I am the man who will give your worst nightmare." The cloaked dark man said._

_Franky fell onto the floor as he saw something ravishing. The man was gone only a beast remains._

_His crew members tortured onto prison like chambers._

_"HEY! STOP IT! BASTARD!" Franky yelled out._

_The crew was screaming out of their minds, the torture was too much for them. The shipwright didn't know what to do. His body didn't feel like moving. This was so not super he thought._

_Franky couldn't believe as to what he was seeing. He lost his teacher, Tom. His old mentor was arrested for something he didn't even do in the first, only at what he was good at._

_Franky tried to make himself sense here. This had to be a bad dream, a nightmare of some sort. Yeah, that was it._

_But it felt so real, his crew crying out to him to save him. It was just too much._

_"Why are you doing this?" Franky asked. No one answered._

_Then the man appeared behind him. Franky punched him out of rage._

_However, the man dodged the punch, and he kicked him so hard that Franky felt his spine break as he fell._

_"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Gaishou. I am the tactician of my pirate crew." Gaishou said._

_Franky stated "Pirate crew? What pirate crew are you on?"_

_Gaishou replied with a smirk that made look like the devil himself "You will soon find out. After all, your friends are quite similar to each other. Losing the important person they loved the most. Trauma is most human way to learn; especially childhood trauma. Each of you are quite similar like I said before. Each of you will suffer. Each you will suffer through your traumas over again. This is only the beginning." He then disappeared and left Franky to cry over the torture his friends are undergoing._

(Robin's Mind)

_Robin ran around the white mist. She's not scared of anything, however this time she was. She was running away. Away from her crew because they keep telling her she shouldn't be able to live._

_They had demonic faces as they chased her. Her own family, friends, ones who saved her Enies Lobby, ones who gave her the will to live again after she just wanted to die._

_She cries for her saviors to stop. She cries for them to stop the nightmare that's what it was a nightmare to her._

_They keep telling her 'You don't deserve to live, Robin!'_

_"SHUT UP!" She shouted in anger and tearfully._

_She then heard a man say "Like what you hear, Nico Robin."_

_She was shocked and turned towards him. "Who are you?" She asked._

_He smiled grimly and he tackled her to the ground so fast in a blink to the naked eye._

_She gasped at this. Her crew was looking at her, laughing at her, and kept saying words that hurt her._

_The man merely looked at her and whispered the words "Come by the Central Cove. We will be waiting, pirate."_

_He got off of her, and let cry of her nightmare. Just then her crewmembers started screaming as if they were in pain. Robin crawled back startled by their screams and then they were set aflame._

_She cried harder than she did in Enies Lobby. It was like when the Buster Call was ensured onto Ohara, her civilization, in which she lost so many dearly to her; her mother, friend, and professor. _

(Chopper's Mind)

_Chopper walked around scared out of his mind._

_"Please someone save me." He pleaded._

_The white area was already spooky as he heard strange noises._

_He transformed into his **Heavy Point** that makes look like a human but with more hair on him. He ran across the area till he transformed back into his normal small form._

_He then stopped as he saw his crew dying of a disease._

_"Guys!" He shouted as he ran towards them. His friends dying of a disease he'd wish have to analyze, but now can't since they look like they're on the brink of death._

_"Chopper, help me…" Dead-Nami said._

_Chopper had tears in his eyes. Everyone was now slowly closing their eyes seeing only, but darkness._

_Chopper yelled out their names. _

_"Zoro….Franky….Nami….Robin….Brook….Sanji…..Luffy….Usopp…." He cried over his loss of confidence._

_Then he heard a voice which spooked the crap out of him._

_"Truly, remarkable crew is they not?" The man spoke._

_Chopper jumped at the sight of the man and changed into his **Heavy Point**._

_"Who the hell are you?" He asked furiously._

_"Calm down, pirate, I am merely a man who seeks a trauma. Live through your trauma once more." The man said evilly._

_Chopper was intimidated "What do you live through your trauma? What are you talking about?"_

_The man said "All will be answered, pirate. Come to the area with one eye and see for yourself."_

_Just then in a blink of an eye, the man disappeared. Chopper left alone with dead corpses of the crew, as he is reminded of his father figure. Chopper is seen with tears in his eyes._

(Sanji's Mind)

_Sanji walked around the white area._

_That was when he saw his crew, friends, and family looking to be starving to death._

_"NO!" Sanji ran as fast as he could._

_He saw everyone's faces, the look of hunger, of food, of something to eat. What kind of chef was he if he couldn't feed his friends?_

_"No, I let them down. I promised that day on that deserted rock I would feed anyone who was hungry. Why? Why did fate have to do this?" Sanji cried._

_Suddenly he heard a voice say "Trauma are wounds of the body. The grief inside your bones hurts you don't it."_

_Sanji asked "Who are you? Where'd you come from? Did you do this?" A surge of anger flowing through his veins for his family…. Nami…. _

_Robin…._

_Moss-Head…_

_Luffy …._

_Usopp…._

_Franky…._

_Brook…._

_And Chopper._

_"Yes, I did. You pirates must learn the true meaning of trauma…." He said that with a dark look on his face which sent shivers down Sanji's spine. _

_Then suddenly the man disappeared, and Sanji looked around nothing, but his starving friends because he couldn't save them from their hunger._

(Usopp's Mind)

_Usopp was running around like Chopper, scared as hell._

_"Hey, is uh anyone there? What is this?" He walked around the white area for awhile now._

_He continued feeling the presence of helplessness in him for some reason._

_As he walked flashes of the crew appeared in his mind._

_He walked some more into an area of despair. He saw his crewmembers all of them looking like they have been beaten._

_A creature growls at him, the creature shifts back into a man with a black cloak._

_Usopp started to rage "What the hell?! My friends! The hell you've done to them!"_

_"I've simply did not kill them. You are in a nightmare. Experiencing trauma…. Is something everyone must deal with it?" The man said._

_"What the hell are you talking about?" Usopp put up his weapon._

_However, the man suddenly disappeared and then reappeared behind Usopp. He punched him in the back, knocking Usopp into the ground._

_The man stated "My name is Gaishou. I am a member of the Demon Pirates. I have put your crew into a nightmare spell of my power. I expect you pirates to overcome this though." _

_"What the hell are you talking about?" Usopp asked angrily._

_"You will soon find out, but for now live through your trauma. **Demon Image.**" Gaishou placed his hand on Usopp's forehead and Usopp started to cry, not out of fear, but of sadness._

_He saw men dying in fire, it was his own crew._

_He started to cry out 'STOP!'_

_He cried tears harder than ever before._

_"Like I said before you will overcome your trauma." Gaishou said._

_He leaves Usopp on the floor of his mind screaming in pain of the images he is seeing of crew being killed over and over again, but not like how his mom died._

(Nami's Mind)

_Nami walked around the white area with a scared look on her face, but not like Chopper's or Usopp's. She was carrying her Clima-Tact. She quietly tiptoed each step and whispered "Zoro…Sanji…..Usopp….Robin…Luffy….Brook….Franky….Chopper….Anyone here?"_

_She quickly turned each direction to see if someone was following her. There was someone, she couldn't grasp on as to what it was following her._

_Then suddenly she was pushed into the ground. Feeling fear in her veins, she wished one of her friends could save or that she could reach her Clima-Tact which fell from hands and was across from her. _

_She saw her friends' corpses. All bloody and shot through by a gun._

_"Guys…" She had tears in her eyes, she was always the most emotional to start to cry. _

_She always known she was weak, but never imagined her crew would die this way. She suddenly remembered Arlong and her isolation from her village. She remembered being enslaved by him, forced to steal a 100 million beris from other pirates and criminals to pay off her village's debt._

_Ever since Luffy and the crew came into her life, it was a moment she'll never forget in her lifetime. _

_Her crew was supposed to do the things they loved repairing, training, reading, cooking, or playing. Even though the guys sometimes annoy she truly loved them as her friends._

_She cried harder as the being on top of her was forcing his hands onto her back and saying "Woman, what do you fear? Your trauma is the most ordinary." The man said._

_He started to touch her in certain places that shouldn't be touched. _

_Nami moaned and blushed a bit, but she found her strength to get up and run away from him. She quickly picked up her Clima-Tact._

_She used her **Thunder Charge: Swing Arm**. As charging the Clima-Tact with electricity from **Thunder Charge**, Nami twirls the piece on its connecting socket with the rest of staff. After several spins, she swings the electrified piece at the enemy for a powerful electric attack. _

_She shocks the man with the black cloak, however he jumps over her and says "Foolish child." _

_"I'm not foolish, well maybe my crew, but I know that this is just a dream. It's not real." Nami stated._

_The man grinned evilly "Like I said before you're foolish child. **Demon Art: Fear**!"_

_The man raised his left hand and out came a red demonic eye appearing on the palm of his hand._

_The aura of this man scared the living shit out of Nami. She stepped back, but the man's left hand started to illusion her more. You see, she was seeing her crewmates all of them being shot by Arlong. She fell onto the floor and put her hand on her mouth. _

_She cried long enough for the man to disappear and laugh at her despair._

(Zoro's Mind)

_Zoro walked around the white area thinking that this area must be his dream or something._

_"You know I expected this to be a dream, I've never imagined this to be dense, nor having anything" Zoro stated_

_ Then he felt a presence, the practitioner of the Three Sword Style, picked up his three swords._

_He held Shusui in his left hand, the Sandai Kitetsu in his right, and the Wado Ichimonji in his mouth._

_He readied his attack. Zoro puts his hand swords over his mouth blade and swings forth a forward descending slash with them. At close-range, this can incapacitate at least two average foes at once. An aura of a tiger's head is shown behind him. **"Tiger Trap!"** He shouted against the incoming punch from a man in a black cloak. Taking the attack head-on was enough to bring him down._

_"I'm impressed 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro. You've managed to find me at such a quick pace. I didn't have to use one of my demon illusions on you." The man stated._

_"Who are you? And how the hell do you know my name?" Zoro asked angrily._

_"Let's just say I am a plan who believes in trauma and using that against people. My, my as to how far your crew has grown." The man said._

_"You didn't my question. How the hell do you know my name? And what the hell did you do to my crew?" Zoro asked losing his nerve each second._

_"Why don't you and I fight?" The man stated._

_"Now that's one way of putting it. If I win you tell me everything, and if I lose you have th right to kill me." Zoro stated._

_"You're a very honorable man. I hate people like you." The man stated._

_Zoro growled "Take this! **Three Swords Style: Karasuma Raven Hunt!**" Zoro performs a flying multiple slash technique. _

_The man dodges the attack, did a flip and landed far away from Zoro._

_Zoro shouts **"Three Swords Style:**_ **_Bull Needles!" _** _Zoro executes a multi-hit running attack with two swords held out like a bull's horns. _

_The man tries to dodge, but he slashed through the technique._

_He counters **"Demon Art: Akuma Shock!" **He held out his hands and fired a giant red energy ball._

_Zoro yelled "THE HELL!" He tried running, but the energy ball hit him. Plus his damage from Thriller Bark still kept holding him back._

_'Arrgh! Damn it! What is he? I can't believe I lost.' Zoro thought. He laid on the ground from the shockwave. _

_"I'm no swordsman, but my attack was surely enough to bring you down. The damage I suffered from your other friends was no more capable of this destruction. Like I told the orange girl, foolish you all are. By the way to answer your question, since you lost; I am Gaishou, a member of the Demon Pirates. You may not have heard of us, but we know everything about you Strawhat Pirates. I am the tactician of my crew. My captain has been waiting a long time for your acquaintance. I have simply put your crew under a spell that allows them to see a new kind of trauma. I love seeing people at their weakest of their lifetime. They were all bitchy anyway. But you're strong. So, come join our crew, Zoro." Gaishou said._

_"Damn you! I never leave my friends! And don't you dare insult them! **Three Swords Style: Leopard Spinning Shot!**" Zoro jumps forward while spinning in the air, forming a ball shape with his blades. This is basically a feinting maneuver, so even if the target manages to read the pattern of this attack and move out of Zoro's trajectory, they will still be cut as Zoro careens past them._ _The aura of a leopard accompanies Zoro. _

_Gaishou counters **"Demon Art of Life: Aura!" **Gaishou fires 4 energy ball like rings around Zoro, then entraps him in them. However, he slashed through them and made his way to Gaishou. 'Damn, I was for sure that technique would stop him.' Gaishou thought._

_Gaishou continued "You've fought well, but it takes more than that to defeat…huh?"_

_Zoro shouted **"Three Swords Style Secret Technique: Three Thousand Worlds!"** _

_Zoro holds two of his swords at an angle against each other and rotates them rapidly while running towards his opponent to create momentum; he then slices up the foe with full speed and power._

_Gaishou takes the hit. "Damn you!" He yells at Zoro._

_Gaishou shouts **"Demonic Art Form IV: Demon Kings!"**_

_Gaishou holds out his hands and fires a red fire energy wave at Zoro, which shocks him back._

_Zoro groans in pain._

_He got up and shouted **"108 Caliber Phoenix!" ** Holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder and the other in his mouth in the same direction, and then performs a circular swing that launches three air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target instead of one or two, tripling the power of the technique, the air compressed projectiles instead fuse and become a larger and more powerful, compressed air projectile._

_Gaishou is then pushed back further than he was before._

_He countered "Take this! **Demon Art Form Vi: Blood!**" He fired a big red ball projectile at Zoro's chest._

_Zoro countered **"Charming Demon Sleepless Night Oni Giri!" **It was a stronger variation of his **"Oni Giri"** where the swords are twisted during the slash for added force, resulting in this attack striking with an aura of a cloaked demon with red eyes appears behind Zoro as he strikes Gaishou. _

_Gaishou being a coward now in fear, suddenly teleported away from the battle._

_Zoro groaned and said "What was he? Is he some kind of demon? I got to wake up and warn the crew."_

(Luffy's Mind)

_Luffy ran across the white area. "Damn it! Where am I?" He questioned._

_He ran again till he saw a man with a black cloak._

_"Hey, mister who the hell are you?" Luffy asked._

_"That's very rude on how to ask someone for their name, but I'll tell you anyway. My name is Gaishou." Gaishou stated._

_"My name's Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet ya." Luffy said happily._

_"D?" Gaishou whispered so that Luffy couldn't hear him._

_"So, anyway do you know where I am? Or what the hell is this place?" Luffy asked._

_Gaishou merely smirked grimly "This place is your mind. You're dreaming."_

_Luffy asked "So, are you a figure of my imaginion...imagion..."_

_Gaishou finished "Imagination?"_

_Luffy replied "Yeah, that."_

_Gaishou said "No, I'm real. In fact, I'm a member of the Demon Pirates. My captain has been long waiting for you Strawhat Pirates."_

_Luffy asked "Why?" _

_"You will soon see." He said as he suddenly disappeared._

_Luffy stared into the white area for quite awhile till his head started pounding. The pain was too much as he started to faint._


	3. Chapter 2: Waking Up

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the story and please review1 It'll be really helpful to me.**

Chapter 2: Waking Up

Brook was the first to wake up. "Aah! That was horrific! Yohohoho...what is this?" He looked down to see a newspaper. He grabbed and started to read it.

"Oh my!" He yelled out, but so loud for his crew was still sleeping.

He then saw it was still night. He decided to keep watch until morning.

(Morning)

As morning came the Strawhats were mysteriously let the other know of their _nightmares_ last night.

Brook kept quiet about the newspaper till it was breakfast.

"Excuse me, everyone I have an announcement to make." Brook stated.

Everyone stopped eating their breakfast, except Luffy, who stole Zoro's food without him looking.

Brook said "I found this newspaper last night, and I think you should read it."

He gave it to Nami, who grabbed and opened it up.

She was shocked as she read "What the?"

"Who gave this to you, Brook?" Nami asked.

Brook shrugged an 'I don't know posture,' but immediately said "I found after I woke up from my nap during the watch."

"You were asleep during the watch?!" Nami yelled then sighed as Brook got into a defensive position.

"What's it say, Nami?" Robin asked.

"It says village under attacked 2 days ago. It was the island we just visited. It was attacked by the Demon Pirates." She said shockingly.

Luffy's and Zoro's eyes widened.

"Demon Pirates?" Franky asked.

Nami nodded while shaking at the news. "It appears they attacked the village with no remorse. There are 20 crewmembers to say the least. They killed everyone the men, women, and children..." Everyone's eyes shadowed over themselves for awhile. An unusual silence was amongst the crew, till Sanji broke the silence.

"Bastards...all of them!" Sanji stated.

"I know how you feel, so not super, bro." Franky said.

Robin sighed and asked "Who is the captain?"

Nami looked at her for a second, then at the paper and said "There captain's name is Captain Kiken of the Demon Pirates with a bounty of B 200,478,000."

"Kiken, huh?" Zoro asked.

Nami asked the Pirate Hunter "Know him?"

Zoro said "Heard of him actually. He used to be a myth in East Blue. Though I heard he destroyed dozens of villages in the other blues."

Robin stated "It would appear that our enemy is strong. The question is how strong."

Luffy stated with determination in his eyes "Who cares how strong he is? If we ever meet up with him or his crew we'll kick their asses."

Franky yelled out "Yeah, SUPERRRR!" He did his 'Super' pose.

Usopp and Chopper screamed at the thought of the Demon Pirates.

Usopp merely asked "Hey, wait a minute! If these guys attacked the island from where we came from then does that mean they're following us?"

Everyone thought this and quickly ran outside. No one was there.

Everyone sighed and went back in. Like magic their worries were over in an instant. They continued to eat breakfast.

Brook then asked "So, did anyone had strange nightmares last night?"

The crew froze at that. Robin asked "So, you guys weren't the only ones that had a nightmares."

Franky asked "Yeah, I guess. So, did you guys meet Gaishou?"

Luffy asked "Wait, Gaishou? I remember hi being nice and all. Why? He'd attacked you guys."

All of them nodded.

"Did he hurt you Nami or Robin?" Sanji asked.

Usopp merely asked "Hey, what about the rest of us?"

He didn't get an answer till name said "Yeah, he merely fought me, but I was able to pull through."

Robin smiled "Same here."

Sanji merely noodle danced, till he heard Zoro call him 'Pervy-Cook.'

And thus the Cook and Swordsman fought to know end, till Franky tried to break up the fight.

Luffy then grew angry "I"LL KICK HIS ASS!"

Zoro stopped fighting the 'Pervy-Cook' and said "Wait, Luffy! Before you do that; what did he told you guys in your dreams?"

Brook was the first to answer "I'm not sure, but I saw a strange creature hurting you guys."

Franky asked "Did he have big black muscles?"

Brook replied "Yes, how did you know?"

Franky said "He basically can transform into some kind of creature. I tried fighting him, and all he did was taunting something about us overcoming trauma."

Robin stated "That is something I couldn't quite get, but I believe that Gaishou was trying to show us something."

The crew looked with questionable faces on their faces.

"Robin is so smart!" Sanji noodle danced with hearts in his eyes.

Zoro muttered "Huh, Pervy-Cook…"

"What was that Moss-Head?" Sanji asked angrily.

"Now your hearing is messed up. And who you calling Moss-Head for, dartboard brow!" Zoro yelled.

Sanji and Zoro were about to fight till Nami punched them and shouted "Quit it!"

Robin merely giggled and continued "What I mean is? He's luring us into a trap. A rather plan made by his crew to use their mind or rather trauma experience as their weapon to weaken us."

Franky stated "So, in other words when we meet up with them again, they'll simply use that against us."

Robin stated "Precisely, I believe our enemy is willing to do that."

Usopp asked "What for though? I mean we didn't do anything to them! Why target us?"

Chopper stated fearfully "Yeah, why?"

Robin sighed "I'm afraid I can't answer that. I don't what their motive was by showing us nightmares of our trauma, but I do know that it's trap."

Sanji lit his cigarette and said "And we know that one thing only is that we'll kick their asses."

Luffy simply yelled "YEAH! Let's go kick some ass."

Nami yelled at him "Wait Luffy! We don't even know where these Demon Pirates are."

Luffy simply said "Oh, right."

Sanji simply stated "We can finish discussing over this later, for now let's eat our breakfast. I don't like wasting food."

As everyone is enjoying their time, a certain dark evil awaits on an island far away from the Sunny.

(Meanwhile on a certain island)

The island consists of jungle varied area with large pits of rivers and lakes.

A man in a black cloak known as Gaishou appears before a docked ship on harbor.

He enters the ship as his crewmembers are smirking evilly like the demons they are.

"You here to see Captain Kiken." The first mate, Jakku said. He had a large red ribbon on his forehead, red boots, a sword, silver armored gauntlets from his torso to his knees, black leather jacket, big red muscles; his skin was also very dark red.

Gaishou replied this time taking off the cloak revealing, a demonic appearance of having refined muscles, an open-sleeved green shirt, white pants, horns on his forehead, and red skin. "I am simply here to report about my mission to the captain."

Jakku smirked "Very, well."

Gaishou entered the Captain's Chambers he entered and bowed before a desk.

"Yes," said a dark grim voice.

"Captain Kiken, my mission was rather a success if you may call it that." Gaishou said.

"What do you mean?" Kiken asked.

"I mean Captain is that the Strawhat Pirates, first-mate, Zoro. He fought me, and he seemed rather weak. Are you sure these are the sacrifices we need for the ritual?"

Kiken merely laughed "Dehahahahahahahahahahahaha! I see where you're coming from, but remember they're not _normal _humans. The ritual in the Central Cove of this island must be beneficial to us. I may be at a loss for these humans. However, our Master is calling to us and we must obey everything he says to us. Understand?"

Gaishou stated firmly "Affirmative, Captain?"

Kiken added "By the way, if the pirates come to this island. Have Beezel be ready for them to fight."

Gaishou had his eyes widened "Beezel? Why him?"

Kiken stopped smirking "Are you questioning your captain's orders?"

Gaishou merely looked at him with little fear "No, captain. I will order Beezel."

Gaishou left the chambers.

Kiken smirked to himself "Soon everything will fall…"


	4. Chapter 3: Arriving at Jigoku Island

**Hey guys! I'm updating tonight because I have to study for a lot tests coming next week.**

**(P.S. High school is such a drag).**

**Chapter 3:** **Arriving to Jigoku Island**

Everyone in the Straw hat Pirate crew was basically doing their own thing on the ship from Zoro training to Nami map-drawing to Usopp weapons-making to Sanji cooking to Chopper healing to Robin reading to Franky building to Brook singing. Yes, they were like a family to Luffy, and he loved just the way they are. He could care less about their past, or if someone threaten or hurt his crew, he'd kick that person's ass.

He's their captain and they respect just the way he is. His dream to become Pirate King is rather a desirable one.

So, as he simply does every day either shouts out his dream so many times that his friends' ears would bleed, or shout out there's an island.

"Hey, Nami! Island ahead!" Luffy yelled as he normally does.

Nami ran out of the observation room and said "Oh, boy! Set sail to the island!"

Everyone simply cheered as Robin merely smiled.

That was when name noticed something. The island's presence was enough to give her goosebumps, she thought it was just her imagination, or rather feelings at this point.

She never felt this way unless she was really scared.

Nobody seemed to notice her body tense, but she could guess everyone must have feel the same way.

The Strawhats dropped anchor as each packed their materials and/or weapons.

Everyone gathered on deck.

Nami stated "Ok, everyone! We're going to split up. Going to get new materials, find a town, and maybe find a place to stay till the Log Pose resets. Got it!"

"Got It!" The Strawhats men yelled, except for Robin, who basically smiled.

"Nami is so cute when she gives out orders." Sanji noodle danced again.

Zoro muttered "Huh, Pervy-Cook."

Sanji yelled "What was that that? Shitty swordsman, I'll beat the crap out of-."

"Can it, you two! Can't you 2 go a day without fighting?!" Nami yelled.

"Of course, Nami-dear!" Sanji noodle danced again with hearts in his eyes.

Zoro merely said "Whatever."

"Wait, whose going to watch the ship?" Usopp asked.

"You want to watch the ship, Usopp." Sanji said.

Usopp merely said "Heck, no! I'm just saying someone strong must watch the ship."

Sanji joked "So, you're saying you're not strong?" he cocked an eyebrow.

Usopp eyes widened and yelled "I am too strong in fact I taken so many strong people that I merely beat without a scratch!"

Chopper had stars in his eyes "Really!"

Usopp continued "I taken the strongest of all pirates. They call me 'Strong Captain Usopp!'"

Chopper had stars in his eyes again "You're so cool, Usopp!"

Usopp held a thumb up and said "I know I am."

Everyone sweatdropped at this, except for Luffy, who believed him with stars in his eyes.

"So, anyway Usopp is going to watch the Sunny. Who's going to get materials?" Nami stated.

"I WILL!" Both Zoro and Sanji shouted. "NO, I WILL!" Both of them yelled again, till they started fighting.

Chopper said to Nami "I will go get some materials and maybe find a town."

Robin said "I'll come with you, Chopper. Though, I doubt there may be a town here. I want to explore this island some more."

"Brook and I will gather up some stuff along the way, I guess." Franky stated.

"Yohohohohoho! Yes, it will indeed. By the way, Nami, may I please see your panties?" Brook asked her.

Nami had her veins popping in anger as she punched the pervy skeleton across the beach.

"Hell, no!" Nami yelled.

Robin and Chopper went into the forest to get some supplies.

Brook and Franky went to go find a town.

Luffy went off on his own as Nami yelled at him to stay put, but sadly he did not listen.

Luffy shouted "Hahaha! This is fun!" He ran into the forest as fast as he can.

Nami sighed and muttered "Idiot…"

Zoro and Sanji were still fighting, till Nami punched them and told them to stop it.

(With Robin and Chopper)

Robin and Chopper, shifting into his **Walk Point** his true form as a reindeer, are walking around in the forest area.

Chopper's nose then sniffed. He stopped walking.

Robin stopped and looked at him. "Is something the matter, Chopper?" She asked.

"Someone is here." Chopper replied looking around.

Robin did the same and looked around. A rustle could be heard behind them.

Chopper was about to scream till Robin used a hand to silence him.

She put her index finger on her lips, and Chopper nodded.

Another rustle was heard from behind them again.

Robin walked closer to the area, and Chopper's eyes widened in fear.

Robin looked to see it was just a regular, making her hand disappear from Chopper, and told it was just a rabbit.

Chopper sighed and they moved in deeper in the forest.

However, another rustle was heard, and this time Chopper shrieked.

Robin turned to see what Chopper was screaming about this time.

The creature, or rather predator appeared before them. It was a humanoid bat!

"Who are you? Intruders!" The bat said.

Chopper screamed "Aaaaah! It's a talking bat." He shifted into his **Heavy Point**.

Robin merely was shocked as she abruptly shouted "Chopper get away from him!"

Chopper shifted into his **Walk Point** and ran behind Robin as quickly as he could till bat started attacking them.

"Aah! Robin, what are going to do?" Chopper asked frantically.

Robin merely stated "We're going to stay here and fight him."

Chopper eyes widened "WHAT!?"

Robin merely looked at him and said "Chopper, as your friend, I'd advise you to help me. Remember that fight with Dr. Hogback."

Chopper frowned then looked at her "Alright, fine. I'll help you fight him."

The bat shouted his attack **"Bat Razor!"** He flapped his humanoid wings into a powerful razor sharp winds that seemed to slash the duo's skin.

Chopper and Robin fell onto their knees.

Chopper shifted into his **Brain Point** and took out his Rumble ball, a yellow jawbreaker drug that will allow transforming 7 transformations instead of 3 like a regular Zoan type, but only has 3 minutes for each transformation.

Chopper shouted **"Rumble! Arm Point!"**

Chopper shifted becoming an extremely muscular in a human-esque form with biceps, triceps, and shoulders, also he retains his hooves. In this form, Chopper's forearms become powerful enough to inflict a great amount of damage. They are capable of destroying a huge rock with one punch.

Chopper shouted **"Cloven Cross!"** Using a punching attack where Chopper hits the bat with insane force, but this time he puts both hooves together at the right or left side of his body, wrist to wrist. When he strikes he spreads his "fingers" apart so that the imprint left in the bat's body looks like an 'X.'

The bat groaned and shouted **"Bat Claw!"**

The bat used his claws to strike Chopper's chest, but Chopper shifted into his **Walk Point** to dodge the attack.

Then Robin crossed her arms and shouted **"Seis Fleur: Slap!"**

Using the power of the Flower-Flower Fruit, she can sprout multiple body parts on any surface including the user's own body because of this she sprouts six arms on certain locations of an the bat's body, Robin slaps him.

The bat was slapped endlessly. He then growled and flew high above the air.

Chopper shouted "NO! Robin, can you reach that far?" He asked her pleadingly.

Robin sighed "Sadly, no. The power of my Devil Fruit is limited for-." Robin shouted screaming.

Chopper shouted "Robin! What's going on?!"

Robin screamed again "He's…biting….my hands….Aaaa!"

She held onto her hands, but it only caused more pain, as she desperately made her hands disappear from him.

The bat flies down fast and he shouted "So, you 2 are Devil Fruit users, huh! Well, I ate the Bat-Bat Fruit, I'm a bat human. My name is Hunter Zhen, but you can call me Zhen!"

Chopper sweatdropped "Why is he telling us all this up there? Is he some kind of an idiot?"

Robin sighed "I don't know, but if he is we'll question him about this island."

Zhen landed on the ground and said "Let's finish this once and for all."

Chopper growled and shouted **"Horn Point!"**

Chopper shifts into a similar to **Walk point**, but with larger and sharper antlers. In this form, Chopper's human arms are retained and also become bulkier (and covered in fur) in order to compensate with the large load upon his head.

**"Roseo Colonade!" **He shouted as he chases Zhen and tosses them in the air with his horns. 

Zhen fell down with his head embedded into the ground and his body standing straight up like a column.

The 3 minutes were up, Chopper shifted back into his normal form. He pants as he runs into Robin, who held like a girl would do to a teddy bear.

"I did it." Chopper smiled as he held onto her tighter.

Robin smiled "Yes, you did."

Zhen got back up, and growled, but stop as he shifted back into a human. He had a black and red striped hair, a bare muscular tan chest, black pants, and was barefoot.

"Sorry about before. I thought you guys were a part of the pirate crew that enslaved us." Zhen said.

Robin stated "Well, we are pirates, the Strawhat pirates to be exact, but what pirate crew are you talking about?"

Zhen sighed as he sat down and growled "The Demon Pirates. They attacked my village, enslaved it, and made this island their base."

Robin then asked "What is this island anyway?"

Zhen asked "What do you mean? The name?"

Robin nodded.

Zhen replied "Oh, well why didn't you say so? This is Janguru Island, but those damn pirates decided to name this island, Jigoku Island."

Robin and Chopper looked at each other.

Chopper then asked "Wait, how do we know if we can trust you?"

Zhen then looked at him and said "I've stop attacking right. Anyway, what are you anyway? A raccoon-dog?"

Chopper got mad and yelled "I'm a reindeer, damn it."

Zhen sweatdropped as Robin chuckled at this, but decided to get down to business.

"Anyway, what can you tell us about the Demon Pirates?" Robin asked.

Zhen stated "You know it's rude to someone not introduce themselves."

Robin merely smirked "Sorry, I'm Nico Robin."

Chopper said "And I'm Tony Tony Chopper."

Zhen asked "You stated that you guys are pirates, the Strawhats, huh.."

Robin said "Yes, your point."

Zhen asked "Can you take me to your crew?"

Robin and Chopper looked at each other and nodded.

Chopper stated "Sure, you can meet up with our crew, but no funny business."

Robin chuckled at this, as Zhen sighed. They walked back to the Sunny.

As they walked, Gaishou appeared from the trees above and smirked devilishly. "This is going to be fun."

He disappeared from the sight, and thus the mysterious wind blows like a cooling breath.

Like it was saying danger is coming to the Strawhat Pirates…..


	5. Chapter 4: Demise! Strawhats Attacked

**Hey guys! I'm updating **

Chapter 4: Demise! The Strawhats attacked!

(With Luffy)

Luffy ran around the forest for about 3 minutes and he muttered "Need….food….now…..so…..hungry…..can't walk?!" He saw a tree filled with apples, and ran towards it.

BAM!

As he crashed towards the tree, several apples fell on him, as he got up, and started eating.

"Ehm, ehm, ehm…" He chewed each apple without a care in the world.

"Man, I wish I had some meat, and put it into my pockets. These apples will do for now." Luffy stated as he ate the apples.

"Snakakakakakakakaka!" laughed from behind Luffy, as he turned to see a man in green cloak.

Luffy continued eating the apples.

The man took off his cloak only to reveal a red bare slim chest, tattoos of snakes on his arms, thick horns, black pants, sharp clawed fingers and toes, as well as a goatee on his chin.

"I am Beezel, the Snake Demon, last member to join my pirate crew." Beezel said, as he made a pose, similar to that of Franky's 'Super' pose, except he raised his right arm with his left leg, and started spinning like a ballerina. "I AM GRATEFULL!"

Luffy ignored him and left.

Beezel sweatdropped at this and yelled "HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Luffy turned and said "Why not?!"

Beezel loked annoyed "What do you mean 'why not'?! I am the Snake Demon, Beezel, and a Master of the **Sin Art**. My power is strong enough to bring tens of thousands of armies to oblivion. I hav-."

Luffy left him and still continuing eating one last apple before carrying a bag filled with them.

Beezel looked annoyed "That does it! No one ignores the Snake Demon. **Sin Art: Snake Dash!**"

With great speed, his legs turning into a snake's tail, as he dashes forward in front of the Strawhat-wearing boy.

Luffy tries to punch him, but it was too late as Beezel held out his hands separately apart and shouted **"Snake Charm!"**

Luffy's eyes went into the back of his head. Beezel laughed "Snkakakakaka! You see the power of this technique allows taking control of you for a whole 5 hours. Now you wish you didn't ignore me."

"Beezel!" Someone shouted.

Beezel turned around to see it was an old friend of his, Gaishou.

Beezel repulsed away a bit from his presence, and then asked "Ah, Gaishou, what are you doing here?"

Gaishou stated "I came here to tell you orders from Captain Kiken."

Beezel asked and cocked an eyebrow "Orders? The captain's?"

Gaishou replied "Yes, his orders were for you to simply to tell you this is to fight them."

Beezel asked again "Who's _them_?"

Gaishou replied "The human Strawhat Pirates. Ah, I see you've got one right before you."

Beezel turned to see the boy, as did Gaishou, who looked rather impressed.

Gaishou said impressed "You've managed to defeat the captain of the Strawhat Pirates, Strawhat Luffy!"

Beezel said "I did, oh, I did! Yes, but I merely hypnotized him all because he ignored me."

Gaishou sweatdropped at this, but shrugged it off for now. "Listen, Beezel use this for your advantage. Turn their captain against the crew."

Beezel smirked "Splendid idea, Gaishou."

The 2 smirked mockingly as if the wind wasn't hard enough to tell there was something on this island.

(With Franky and Brook)

Brook asked "Franky, are you sure we're going the right way?"

Franky replied "Of, course I'm sure. I'm _super_ positive."

Brook sighed "If you say so."

They have walking down this jungle for the past 1 hour, and neither seemed to have find a town, or any food. Except for when they went to eat bananas from the trees, but had to fight crazy-ass monkeys along the way just to get them.

Boy, were they tough, but unfortunately the skeleton and cyborg wondered off deep into the jungle.

Franky scouted the area for any enemies or towns ahead, till he saw rather something strange.

"Hey, skeleton look at this!" Franky called out. Franky lifted his sunglasses off with his thumb and whistled.

Brook came by him and asked "What is it? Any trouble?"

Franky replied "No, no trouble. But look at this." He pointed towards a large metal door they were heading towards.

"A door? What's a door doing here?" Brook asked.

Franky whistled and stated "More like someone built it as a gateway."

Brook asked curiously "For what purpose?"

"Don't know? Stand aside, skeleton. **Coup De Vent!**" Franky connects both of his arms together with a T-shaped pipe then aims the remaining end of the pipe. He then sucks massive amounts of air into his abnormally large arms (thus making them grow even larger) and when he reaches critical mass he fires a blast of compressed air that travels at the speed of sound at the metal door.

The door busted into huge pieces. Franky and Brook ran down to the damaged door.

They then saw people with collars on their necks and mining rocks. They looked so scared and frightened, and looked to be tortured like hell.

A man came by them, he had horns coming out his shoulders, red bare skin, clawed hands, a whip with small spikes on it, yellow pants with a red sash on the side, and was barefoot.

"I am the 5th Slave Unit Commander, a member of the Demon Pirates, Ryu. Who might be you 2?" Ryu said.

Franky and Brook both cocked eyebrows, though Brook had no eyebrows to begin with. Then he said Demon Pirates. Though they were taken aback that he said he was a member of the Demon Pirates, didn't mean that they were letting any member hurt their friends.

Ryu stated grimly "Oh, you two must be members of the Strawhat Pirates. Welcome to Jigoku Island."

Brook asked "Jigoku Island?"

Franky stated "It must be this island's name. Though I thought this island was uncharted and unnamed. Then again I could be wrong."

Brook said as he looked around "Yohohoho…then what's this building is for?"

Ryu replied "You see this one of the Hell Fortresses. There are 5 buildings. This is the 5th building. Each of us _commanders_ has a unit of slaves." He pointed to the people looking at him in fear. Franky and Brook are feeling a surge of anger at Ryu for not using slaves.

Ryu continued "These slaves help us with our goal. Our goal is to find the Central Cove, the Red Eye of Demons."

Franky looked puzzled. "Huh? Red Eye?"

Ryu sighs and said "No point in telling to a mere human, so I plan on catching you instead. First of all you made angry just by entering like that. Next, I'm gonna bring you to my Captain Kiken."

He prepared a battle stance.

Brook and Franky did as well.

They glared at each other for awhile till Franky began his attack **"Fresh Fire!"** Franky takes a deep breath and breathes fire like a flamethrower.

Ryu taken aback by this dodges the fire by jumping over it and shouts **"Demon Kata Style: Fist Smash!" **Ryu begins an all-out barrage attack on Franky.

Brook takes out his cane sword and shouts **"Polka Remise!" **Brook uses a technique in which the user delivers several thrusts against an opponent. Visually, due to the user's speed, it looks as if they are thrusting with several swords. He thrusts on Ryu's chest.

Ryu shouts "Damn you! **Demon Kata Style: Blood of Grim!**"

Ryu twists his body around 360 degrees and makes an all-out kicking barrage onto Brook.

Brook is kicked into a wall. Franky looks at this angrily and shouts "Damn you! Skeleton! You alright, bro!"

Brook gets up, using his cane sword to help him up. "Yes, but it appears my bones have been damaged! Yohohoho!" He laughed at his own skull joke, as Franky sighed.

Ryu shouts "I have just had enough of you 2. You're so damn annoying for a bunch a humans. Take this! **Demon Kata Style: Black Secret Fang-Fist!**"

Ryu makes a propelled jump with his legs and kicks Franky straight into his chest.

Franky is then kicked straight into a wall. "Franky!" Brook shouted for his friend.

_'Damn, what's with his body? He's like Sanji with his kicks, well he uses his hands, but that's the point. Whatever this guy is? He's not ordinary that's for sure.'_

Franky got up and said to Brook "I'm alright, Skeleton-bro."

Brook sighed in relief "Ah, that's good to hear."

Franky looked towards Ryu and asked "So, anyway before we continue this fight, I'd like to ask something. Are you really a demon?"

Ryu fell onto the floor and shouted "Yes, I'm a demon. Can't you idiots tell? The horns! Damn it! The horns!"

Brook now having a flash of imagery to Oars and he shivered at such a thought.

But he let that out of the way, and continued his ground for this fight.

Ryu shouted "I'll make sure for my captain's plans to go right. Nothing is going to stop me from capturing you human pirates!"

Brook asked "Why are you after us anyway?"

Ryu stated "I have no right to answer that question."

Franky asked "Heh, why not?"

Ryu retorted "Captain's orders!"

Franky snorted "Pfft, whatever. We'll just beat you and your crew."

Ryu stated "You seem so confident. Why? Afraid you're gonna die."

Franky and Brook both said together "Nope." They said with such casualty and grace. Ryu was shocked and screamed "What? Why not?"

Brook answered "I'm already dead! Yohohohoho!" He spun around happily as he did his laugh.

Franky replied "First of all you may have strong attacks, but they're pretty weak by our standards."

Ryu stood there shocked, did he just say his attacks are weak.

Ryu shouted in anger "Weak, you say?! I'll show you! This is my ultimate attack. It will surely be enough to finish you off! **Demon Kata Style: Devil's Darkness Barrage!**"

Ryu makes a barrage of punches and kicks with his legs and fists charging towards Franky and Brook.

However, Brook asked Franky "Shall, I take care of him?"

Franky replied "Go right ahead, bro. He ain't worth my time anyway."

Brook nodded in agreement. He walked passed Ryu just as he charged and taking 3 steps he begins his attack.

**"Three Verse Humming: Arrow Notch Slash!"** Brook shouted as he placed sheathed his cane sword and Ryu fell onto the ground as he felt the slash attack.

The slaves look at the 2 pirates and were slightly crying, yet cheering.

"Hey, look keys." Brook pointed the objects next to Ryu's bloody defeated body.

Franky went to pick it up, and grabbed it. "This must be for the collars on the slaves."

They walked over to the slaves and started freeing them.

(With Nami, Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji)

Nami and Usopp are on the Thousand Sunny being bored to death and waiting for Sanji to finish his barbeque meat, while Zoro and Sanji are at the beach relaxing.

"What's taking them so long?" Nami complained.

"Yo—you don't think they got attacked by monsters, do you?" Usopp said worryingly.

"Stop with that crap, Usopp." Sanji stated.

"It's not crap, I'll have you I have defeated 50,000 monsters by my hand." Usopp lied quickly, making the others sigh.

Then they heard a rustle in the bush.

Usopp screamed, as did Nami.

Zoro and Sanji took their stances, however it was Luffy.

Usopp and Nami sighed. "Phew! It's only Luffy." Usopp stated.

Luffy walked up to them; however he had a dark glare in his eyes.

Nami whispered "Luffy…"

Luffy continued walking towards them, something was off. He felt different.

"Snakakakakaka!" A laugh was heard behind Usopp and Nami.

Sanji and Zoro took their stances. Nami and Usopp screamed and hid behind the duo.

"Who the hell are you?" Sanji said as he stopped cooking the meat.

"Snakakakakaka! I am the Snake Demon, Beezel, and a Master of the **Sin Art**. I am a member of the Demon Pirates. You see your captain has been hypnotized by one of my techniques." Beezel replied while spinning around like a ballerina.

Usopp muttered while shaking his legs "Dem-Demon Pirates…."

Sanji muttered "Damn, bastard."

Zoro had a hardened expression that either he was annoyed by this 'Beezel guy', or that his captain was being controlled by him. Nami was afraid, but out of concern for her captain, not Beezel. Luffy started to attack. **"Gum-Gum Bazooka!" **Luffy shouted as he stretches both his arms far back, and then hurls them forward, striking his opponent with both instantaneously with a double open palm strike with both hands. Sanji and Zoro dodged the attack, while Usopp and Nami ran to the side wherever Zoro and Sanji went. Beezel shouted **"Sin Art: Snake Dash!" **With great speed, his legs turning into a snake's tail, as he dashes forward in front of Usopp, who got scared as Beezel punched his face.

"USOPP!" shouted Nami, Sanji, and Zoro. Nami ran to Usopp for care and to see if he was alright.

"Damn you! **Poitrine Shoot!**" Sanji shouted as he stabs kick straight into Beezel's chest except he aims a little higher and kicks up instead down. Beezel is kicked back across from them. Luffy shouts **"Gum Gum Gatling!" **Luffy uses his stretching ability to bring his fists forward repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage of strong punches that creates the illusion of him having multiple arms, however he does not actually grow more arms so he can still be stopped by an opponent fast enough.

The 5 Strawhats try dodging his attack. Usopp and Sanji, however got punched a little by his attack.

Beezel shouts **"Sin Art: Boa's Fang!"** His hands change into Boa snakes, as they stretch out to attack the Strawhats.

Zoro shouts **"Three Swords Style: Bull Demon Bold Hooves!" **The swords are positioned pointing at the enemy. Zoro lunges forward and hits the enemy with great impact. Zoro's swords and Beezel's snakes clash.

Usopp and Nami screamed at the power level skyrocketing from such attacks. Usopp and Nami shout "Go Zoro and Sanji!" He cheered fearfully for them. Zoro shouted "Shut up and help us fight!" Sanji yelled at the Moss-Head "Hey! Apologize to Nami. Never say shut up to a lady!" Zoro retorted "Oh, yeah! Make me!" Zoro and Sanji were about to clash a comical fight, till Luffy attacked them by using his Gum Gum Pistol. However, both dodged and the punch hit Usopp in the face with stars rotating around his face. "I see stars." He said. "Nami! Usopp! Get out of here both of you!" Zoro shouted. Nami nodded as she put Usopp's arm around her neck to carry him away. She ran to the Sunny.

Beezel growled "There is no way I'll let you 2 get away."


	6. Chapter 5: Cross-fire Unlimited

**Hey guys! I'm updating today and pls review it would be really helpful.**

Chapter 5: The Cross-Fire Unlimited! Demons and Pirates Clash!

Beezel retorted "There is no way I'll let you 2 get away!"

He did another Snake Dash and attempted to chase Nami and Usopp to the Sunny. However, he got kicked by Sanji.

Sanji scowled him "How dare you try to hurt a lady? And how you dare control our captain like this?"

Beezel retorted "Heh. If anything those 2 look weak. I don't see why your captain even has them in the first place. They're irrelevant."

Sanji shouted "What was that? Don't insult Nami-Swan!"

Zoro growled "Bastard. I'm gonna cut you up for saying those words."

Beezel smirked "Maybe, but why don't you try to stop your captain first."

Beezel stepped aside and Luffy walked up only across from Sanji and Zoro.

Zoro whispered "Luffy."

Sanji yelled "Damn it, Luffy! Snap out of it!"

Beezel uses a Snake Dash this time passing Zoro and Sanji, who tried stopping him, but were stopped by Luffy's **Gum Gum Whip**.

Nami and Usopp are on the Sunny's deck, hiding away from the fight. Nami asked herself "I wonder how the fight's going?" She laid a bruised Usopp on the floor and looked at the direction; Beezel was dashing fast, and appeared before Nami.She gasped and tried to run, but she was frozen by fear. He used his snake tail to hit in the shoulder. She pushed back far, and hit the railing.

"NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji yelled. Zoro was also shocked "Damn it!" His injuries from Thriller Bark kept coming back, as he felt the pain on his muscles, more fatigue in his body torso, and numbness in the arms and legs.

Sanji ran and shouted "Take this! **Bad Manners Kick Course!**" He delivers a massive vertical kick by lifting one of his legs a full 180 degrees in the air. The attack is aimed at the very center of Beezel's torso back.

Beezel is kicked far away into the water.

Sanji runs towards to Nami and carries her away, and puts her next to Usopp.

Luffy kept attacking Zoro, but Zoro tried to dodge his every attempt at hurting him.

Zoro shouted "Damn it, Luffy! Cut the crap already! You're being controlled by that snake guy. Snap out of it or else I'll make you snap out of it." Luffy attempted to punch Zoro again, but Zoro's swords and Luffy's fist collided causing a surge of power.Just as Luffy and Zoro are fighting, Beezel got up from the water, his right hand holding his back torso.

"Damn that hurt!" Beezel said plainly. He looked to see up on the ship Sanji looked angry.

Sanji jumped down from the railing, and kicked him straight across from the face.

Beezel is kicked across into a tree nearby.

"Damn you! I'll make you pay for kicking me." Beezel growled.

'That was for Nami. Hurting a lady is a sin in my book. However, you also hurt Usopp and hynoptized my captain. Those things I'll never forgive you for. **Tendron!**" Sanji sends a straight on side kick targeting the middle area of Beezel's collar bone.

Beezel takes the kick, this time grabbing Sanji's leg, and twirls him around. "Now take this! **Viper Throw!**" He throws Sanji across from him and into the Sunny's exterior.

Zoro stopped and looked at Sanji "Hey, cook!"

However, Luffy punched Zoro from behind.

Zoro laid onto the sandy beach for awhile. A few minutes later he got back up.

Sanji did as well. He took out a match and a cigarette, lit it up, and took in the nicotine.

The two stared at each other only to hear Beezel.

"Snakakakaka! You see Straw Hats, you can't win! My crewmembers are at least this strong. My captain will surely deal with you once I capture you. Your captain is hypnotized for now, let's see what happens if he can beat you 2! It's only natural for a captain to kill his own crew. I mean am I right?" Beezel stated.

This only pissed off Zoro and Sanji even more. How dare he...how dare he insult the title of a captain and a crew?

Zoro shouted "Bastard! How dare mock a pirate captain and crew?!"

Beezel retorted "It's only natural. I mean who would've thought that Strawhat was so easy to control? The idiot walked into my trap. After all, all of my crewmembers are facing your friends. Besides, we need a pirate crew with a strong bond for our Master."

Sanji retorted "You mean captain?"

Beezel growled 'No, you idiot! Our Master Tsukino Akuma! He's the one you should be watching for. Eh?" He looked to see hands coming out of him. "What in the hell?! Where did these hands come from?!"

**"Doce Fleur: Clutch!" **A woman shouted as 12 hands appeared around Beezel's body and neck. Beezel's neck is then snapped. He fell to the sandy beach.

Sanji shouted "Robin-my sweet!" He started noodle dancing.

Chopper, Robin, and Zhen arrived. They looked to be hurt, but not badly injured.

Zoro and Sanji took deep breaths as Luffy started to moan and said "Hey, what's going on?" He started to fall back till Zoro and Sanji caught him.

"Let's go to the Sunny and explain things on what the hell is going on?" Zoro stated.

Chopper immediately said "Not in this condition you won't. First, I'll check everyone then we'll talk."

Just then a twig was snapped and Franky and Brook came out of the dark jungle area only to appear to see a battle scene.

Brook's jaw dropped "What happened here?!"

Zoro yelled "Just get on the ship already!"

Both of them nodded.


	7. Chapter 6: Explanations

**Hey guys! I'm updating today and pls review it would be really helpful.**

**Hello Matt, my first reviewer thank you foreyour criticism and thank you for sharing your opinion. Also my real name is also Matt, which I thought was strange. But anyway Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't One Piece (DUH!)**

Chapter 6: Explanations

Chopper was busy tending wounds of Nami, Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, and Zhen.

Nami and Usopp both woke up in fear, but were calmed down.

After that everyone went into the kitchen, in which Sanji started making sandwiches.

Zoro asked "So, who's the warrior?"

All of them looked to Zhen.

Zhen glanced at them for awhile and sighed "Forgive me, pirates for not introducing myself earlier. I am Hunter Zhen, but you may call me Zhen. I am one of the protectors of my people's land of Kanan of Jangru Island. This land has been sacred to the Kanan people for thousands of years."

Franky asked "Wait, I thought this island was called Jigoku Island?"

Zhen growled at the name "Those damn pirates just decided to name this place once they set foot on this island. They made everyone slaves working us in Hell Fortresses. Each fortress contains a commander and a slave unit."

Brook exclaimed "That's what I and Franky encountered. We fought some demon named Ryu."

Zoro growled "Let him finish the story."

Zhen sighs "I see you took Ryu, that's nice but he's nothing compared to the other commanders. You see the reason they have put us in slave units in so they searching for something."

Robin asked curiously "What is it that they're looking for?"

Zhen's eyes were overshadowed so that you couldn't see them and he muttered the words "Red Eye…"

Nami asked "What?"

Zhen replied cautiously "The Red Eye of Central Cove."

Franky, Brook, Robin, and Chopper were shocked.

Chopper thought of what Gaishou said of some red eye waiting to be found.

Robin thought of when Gaishou told her of the Central Cove.

Franky and Brook both thought of the time when Ryu stated something about finding a Red Eye.

Zoro asked him "What red eye?"

Zhen sighed and looked at them all with disconcerting look as if he told them to get lost. "I don't care if it's pointless, but the Red Eye is a weapon used to control people of their will, faith, and belief. It can destroy all that and make you a true slave without question. The pirates want that power to control the entire Grand Line. You think you guys can defeat them."

Luffy slammed his fists onto the table, causing everyone to look at him. "Of course we can! What?! You don't think we're not strong?!"

"LUFFY!" Nami and Usopp yelled at him.

Zhen scowled "Listen to me. These pirates are tragedy. I know you guys are pirates, but I don't care. Just go away from this island!" He was on the verge of tears. "Please just go! You don't know what it feels like to have lost your children to those pirates! The captain has some kind strange power to control you. He controlled my son, daughter, and wife making them commit suicide!" He got on his knees and started to bang his fists onto the floor.

Nami's and Usopp's eyes widened. Robin, Franky, Brook, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, and Luffy had stern looks on their eyes.

"Can you really defeat an enemy that tries to break you apart? Can you really overcome this kind trauma? I've wanted to answer those questions when I was free. I….I….I don't…know….why…..I thought…..I just thought if I could be free, I could stop the pirates all by myself. I wanted to AVENGE my family, my people, and my village. I want it all free. Is that so much to ask for? Freedom…." Zhen cried so many tears.

Luffy went up to the man and said "Listen, I understand what you're going through. That pain of losing someone. It's an uneasy feeling for sure. I'm sorry for your loss. We'll help you defeat these pirates. Just guide us to them, and we'll KICK THEIR ASSES!" Luffy yelled and the Straw hats smiled at their captain's words.

Zhen has his eyes awed on the straw hat-boy. He muttered "Who…are you people?"

"Monkey D. Luffy, I'm the man who'll be the King of the Pirates, and Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates!"

"I am Roronoa Zoro, to be the World's greatest swordsman that is my purpose."

"I'm Nami."

"You stand before a living legend, the most revered pirate who ever lived, the man who took down 9,000 men at Enies Lobby. I am the great 'Captain Usopp.'"

"I'm Sanji."

"Chopper."  
"Robin."

"I'm Franky, SUPAH!"

"They call 'Dead-Bones Brook.' Yohohohoho!"

Luffy put his fist into the palm of his hand and said "We'll help you defeat these guys, and then we'll free your village."

Zhen stared at the pirates at hand. Truly, they were the strangest people he has ever met.


	8. Chapter 7: Straw Hats vs Gaishou

**Hey guys! I'm updating today and pls review it would be really helpful.**

**Hello Black Knight Wolf, you are my second reviewer. Congrats! Also I will not update tomorrow due some family issue I have, but I will try to finish this story as best as I could.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Straw Hats vs. Gaishou

Zhen P.O.V.

_Why? Why would they go so far to help a guy a like me? I've never did anything to them and yet…..And yet they….I don't how to describe it in words, but it seems like these people seem happy only because they have their captain. _

_If I use deductive thinking, I think that all of them maybe have not started out as criminals. It's like despite their loss, time, and persistence made their will even stronger. I put emphasis on the word 'stronger' literally and figuratively speaking._

_I don't know why or what makes seem like I can trust these people. I usually don't trust a lot of people, except my own villagers._

_So, what makes them different? Is it there declaration? Willpower? Strength? The attacks of Alabasta and Enies Lobby? He believed both to be bull. He never really liked politics anyway because it ruins the fun out of things._

_Is it because they have something that other people lack in? Or is something else entirely?_

End P.O.V.

Zhen shook his head and looked to see Sanji passing him a sandwich, boy was he hungry?

Zhen didn't crust on his bread, but he didn't care, and took the sandwich and ate it.

"I've never had a sandwich this good." Zhen stated.

Luffy exclaimed "Sanji's cooking is the best in the whole world!"

The Straw Hats were going to eat first, then go out to face the pirates, or either way. Who knows they never have a plan.

Zhen went to ask one of them something. "Hey…Brook right?"

"Yohohohoho! Yes, that is me!" Brook exclaimed.

"Listen, I have a question I want to ask. Why did you join this crew?" Zhen asked.

Brook merely looked onto Zhen with a concerning look on his face, although he had no face to begin with, he simply said however, "Yohohoho…" He laughed weakly.

He continued. "My reasoning for joining this crew is because of a promise to a friend a long, long time ago. That doesn't I don't like this crew, oh no, I do. However, this friend and I have some sort of a consolation between each other. The only option was that I couldn't bring this friend to the Grand Line. Yohohoho! I remember just like he is a child to me. This crew made realize that promise and to be happy to be alive again. Even though I'm already dead! Yohohohohoho!"

Zhen sweat dropped at that last statement. Brook went to pack up for the journey ahead.

(Meanwhile….)

Jakku walked around the _Second Apollo, _a ship with a flag that has a skull with 2 horns sticking out of its forehead, and sharp teeth reminiscing that of a shark. The ship is a steel-hulled, single screw freighter. It has a large regular anchor on the left flank of the ship. It has a devil-figure head being at the forefront of the ship with two large masts.

Jakku carried large yard long, double edged and with a tip, the _Kaskara_. He walked into Kike-Captain Kiken's cabin, as he entered and bowed before.

"What is it?" Kiken asked.

Jakku stated the news "Sir, Gaishou has some unlearning news."

Kiken turned his head slightly "What kind of _news_?"

Jakku replied "See for you, captain."

Gaishou came by the cabin and bowed. "Captain, the Straw Hats have taken out 2 of our crewmembers, Ryu and Beezel."

Kiken sighed, but a darkness aura surrounded him for some reason. "Just what I expect from them. Especially from a D."

"Captain? What is so important about the Straw Hat boy's name anyway?" Gaishou asked

Kiken replied "The Will of D. causes a lot storms, can it not? No matter the Era we live in the D. always strikes back."

"Captain?" Gaishou asked.

Kiken stated "Ryu and Beezel are expendable. Gaishou defeat and bring the Straw Hats befroe me. You have 3 hours, otherwise I will kill you."

Gaishou gulped "Yes, sir."

He left the cabin as Jakku was the only one left.

Kiken stated "Darkness can overshadow anything. In this world, sheer willpower must be obtained. Our master is waiting for us Jakku, and he is not pleased with the findings of the Red Eye. Assemble the rest of the crew; we're going to have a huge talk about this pirate crew. After all, I know everything that goes on in this island. Ryu is defeated so that means his slave unit is free. Pitiful for a moment I could've thought that he could've been promoted."

Jakku only stared at his captain.

"After all, Jakku, this isn't the first time I've ever fought a D. I've fought that guy before what was his name again? It's slips my mind." Kiken asked.

Jakku replied "Gold Roger."

Kiken smirked "Right him."

(Back with the Straw Hats)

Usopp said "Oh, I think I have the I-can't-go-to-that-island-disease again."

Chopper took out a shot out of nowhere and said "Don't worry, Usopp. I'll cure you right here and now." He then tried to give Usopp the shot, but he rejected it and jumped down from the railing onto the beach, as did Chopper.

Zoro was next, then Franky, who did his 'SUPAH' pose while jumping.

Brook asked Nami to see her panties, but she kicked him so hard that he fell farther into Usopp.

"OW! Brook!" Usopp yelled.

'Sor-Sorry Usopp..." The injured Brook apologized.

Nami, Robin, and Zhen jumped onto the beach as well.

Luffy and Sanji were last, and so the Straw Hats were onto their journey.

Usopp and Chopper were in the front. Brook is following them from behind. Behind him is Zoro and Franky. Behind them is Robin, Nami, and Zhen with Luffy and Sanji following them.

Zhen then stopped and everyone looked at him "Wait." He said.

Everyone stopped and looked at him. Zoro asked "You sense something?"

Zhen then turned into a giant bat, scaring Nami, Brook, and Usopp.

Robin chuckled "Oh, right Zhen here has eaten the Bat-Bat Fruit, making him a Bat Human."

Luffy literally had stars in his eyes "That's awesome!"

While Sanji and Zoro although they didn't show it, it did kind of freak them out a bit.

Zhen flew up and said "I'll be back. I'll go and check up on something."

Sanji muttered and blew out some smoke from his cigarette "Well, I'll be damned."

Zoro looked at him and said "Hm, say something cook?"

Sanji growled "What you're hearing off Moss-Head?"

Zoro scowled "Not as much as you mumbling something with that stick in your mouth."

Just as they were about to fight, Nami punched and yelled at them to shut up.

It was silent so Brook was about to ask Robin to see her panties, Robin about to cross her arms, hadn't been for Sanji to kick him, and Brook trying to avoid Sanji kicking him. It had been silent for 6 minutes and finally Luffy had enough.

"Hey, so is the bat-guy coming?!" Luffy asked.

Robin crossed her arms **"Ojos Fleur." **Robin sprouts eyes so that she can see things at a distance with her hands.

"Can you find him?" Nami asked.

Robin stopped her hands from sprouting and looked up.

The others did as well. What they saw shocked them. Zhen was falling down in his human form.

Robin crossed her arms and shouted **"Cien Fleur: Spider Net!"**

A technique that uses a hundred arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting her arms around each other in a certain formation and having them hold each of them tightly, Robin can create a net that resembles a spider's web as she catches Zhen preventing his fall from the ground.

Chopper, Usopp, Brook, and Nami yelled out "Zhen!"

Franky asked worryingly "What the hell happened to him?"

Sanji looked over to see that he was injured badly.

The net disappeared and Zhen landed safely onto the ground. Everyone gathered around him. Chopper went to check over him.

"Chopper, how is he?" asked Zoro.

Chopper checked over him with medical bag at the ready. "Not good! He dislocated his left shoulder. He has a broken nose, and has bleeding wounds on his arms like cuts from a knife."

Zhen grunted a bit muttered a few words.

Luffy asked "What?"

Zhen muttered again, but they still couldn't hear anything.

Chopper told him "Easy you shouldn't try to speak."

Zhen grunted again this time they could hear him "I said…Gai…shou."

He fainted. Brook screamed "AAAH! Is he-?"

Chopper retorted "No! He isn't dead! Brook, why would you even think that?"

Brook apologized.

Then suddenly they heard a familiar voice.

"Hashaashahahahahahahasha! That guy was weak. I'm glad my captain killed his retarded family." Gaishou stated as fact, even though it was more of an insult.

That was enough to push the Straw Hats to their final limits of anger.

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Brook shouted "Bastard!"

Brook drew his cane sword "How dare you make fun of people whose lives are taken away? It's not right!" Brook feeling anger, and wanting to give Gaishou a piece of his mind.

Gaishou smirked devilishly as if he was plotting some sort of trick…A very bad trick.

Gaishou stated "You know Straw Hats that was real interesting what you did for Nico Robin at Enies Lobby."

Everyone was shocked, except for Brook who wasn't there.

Franky shouted "Asshole! How the hell do you know that?"

Gaishou snorted as if the Straw hats were inferior to him. "The World Government should've never let you all live. You disgust me! A pirate crew that sails the seas; these dangerous waters with a mighty power and yet have friendships. Wake up and smell reality! Dreams are _never_ accomplished! People die for the sake for their dream or goals are idiots to begin with! People who believe in the One Piece are clueless idiots with no life! After all when you reach the New World all of you will give up being a pirate crew! Your dreams are a joke to me!"

That did it! They really got sick and tired of this crap talk with the demon bastard.

Nami insulted "Monster! You're a monster that's what you are!"

Luffy yelled "What makes the right for us to decide what we do with our lives? Demon bastard!"

Zoro began his attack **"Two Swords Style: Hawk Wave!" **Zoro creates a powerful gust of wind against Gaishou. However, he dodges it.

"Have I pissed you all off?" Gaishou said with an evil grin.

"YES, YOU DID YOU BASTARD!" All of the Straw Hats niceness was lost, now there were only demons from Hell rising from the abyss of darkness.

"Hashahahaha! Good, good. Let your hatred against me flow through your veins." Gaishou said.

Usopp fired from his Kabuto "Take this! **Mantis Meteor!**" Usopp shoots a high speed **Exploding Star** in an upward arc that erupts in a green explosion.

Gaishou takes the hit; however is little affected by it. "That the best you can do?" he mocked Usopp.

Nami took out her Clima-Tact and shouted **"Thunder Ball!" **Produced from the "Electric Pole", its productivity and power is greatly strengthened from its previous version; touching a single Thunder Ball will result in a powerful and painful electrocution.

Gaishou takes the hit, yet again little damage is done. "You're weak."

Chopper and Franky go for and an attack

"Ready Franky!"

"You got it, bro!"

They both shouted together **"Super Frapper Gong!" **A combo technique that can be done by Chopper and Franky, while Chopper is in **Heavy Point.** Franky's **Strong Hammer** move, Chopper and Franky both simultaneously punch Gaishou's jaw, in which he was taken by surprise.

Sanji inhaled his cigarette for a bit and shouted **"Flanchet Shoot!" **Sanji kicks Gaishou with a head on snap kick; again he is taken surprise by this.

Luffy entered his **Second Gear **shouted **"Gum Gum Jet Pistol!" **Luffy sends in a powerful punch into Gaishou's chest making him look like he was shot by a pistol.

Nami fired another **Thunder Ball**.

Usopp fired an **Exploding Star**.

The attacks were enough to make Gaishou fall down however, he quickly got back up.

Only to be attacked by Brook.

**"Aubade Coup Droit!"** The thrust technique was powerful enough to send Gaishou into a tree.

"Nice job, Brook!" Complimented Usopp.

Gaishou got back up. "That does it! You will all die! This is my ultimate technique! Get ready! **Demon Transformation Form VII: Creature!**"

The Straw Hats stared at Gaishou as he started to grow and grow into the creature they saw in their nightmares.

"ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAR!"


	9. Chapter 8: The Creature Attacks!

**Hey guys! I'm updating today and pls review it would be really helpful. Also, my family issue has been resolved. And expect a new project/story to come up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Power-Hungry! The Creature that attacked the Straw Hats

"Everybody run!" Luffy yelled.

The creature was a ten ft. tall; it has black stripes surrounding its body with red skin. It looked more so demonic version of Oars.

The Straw Hats ran away as far as possible; especially Usopp, Nami, Brook, and Chopper, who carried Zhen on his back.

Zoro grunted "Damn, that guy is too strong."

Robin panted "So, it would seem unfortunately."

The creature continued to chase after them. Punch after punch, the Straw Hats dodged Gaishou's attacks, and now Robin stepped up with her arms crossed.

**"Cien Fleur: Big Tree!"** Robin can create a mass of hands that resembles a giant tree.

The giant hand grabs Gaishou's hand and puts him in a submission hold.

"Robin is so adorable when she fights!" Sanji said with his hearts in his eyes.

"Nice job, Robin. Now! **72 Caliber Phoenix!**" Zoro shouted.

Holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder, Zoro then performs a circular swing that launches two air compressed projectiles spiraling towards Gaishou.

The giant hand is undeveloped now as Usop prepres to fire.

"My turn! Get for my **Special Attack: Firebird Star!**" Usopp fires a special star in the shape of a massive phoenix, and it seems to summon a massive ring of fire once it makes contact on Gaishou, who roared in pain.

Luffy jumped into the air preparing his attack. Luffy shouted **"Gum Gum Jet Gatling!"**

Luffy stands still, bends forward and moves his arms upwards at speeds which they can no longer be seen, leaving only jet streams in their place as he straightly punches Gaishou's creature form. Gaishou fell down.

"We did it! We beat him!" Usopp, Chopper, and Brook cheered on their victory.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it seems like this guy is getting back up." Franky pointed out.

"WHAT?!" Usopp and Chopper shouted.

Sanji muttered under his breath "Damn, what's that guy made of?"

Robin replied "I don't know, but I wonder what would happen if one of his hands or feet would squish one of us?"

Usopp and Chopper got scared from Robin's morbid sense of humor.

Franky yelled "Robin! Quit doing that sense of humor!"

Robin only smiled "Right sorry."

Gaishou roared "Damn you Straw Hats! You really piss me off!"

Zoro retorted "Heh, we sure have a knack for that."

Gaishou roared again "That does it! Take this!" He slammed his fists into each other.

Robin stated "He's preparing for something."

Brook commented "The question is what it is?"

Gaishou sent a surge of power, spreading an aura of uneasy feelings in the Straw Hats' stomachs.

Gaishou shouted **"Demon Art Ultimate Technique: Blood Born Howl!"**

A surge of black flames spread around Gaishou's body.

Usopp shouted "What the hell is that?!"

Brook awed "Yohohoho! What a strange surge of power!?"

Robin questioned in awe "I wonder what happens if we touch those black flames?"

Chopper exclaimed "AHHH! Scary!"

Franky yelled "Robin! I said to quick doing that!"

Nami yelled "Oh, hell! This is really bad!"

Zoro only had hardened expression on his face.

Sanji commented "That power? Can he even handle that much power?"

Luffy awed "Oh, cool! Black flames are so awesome!"

Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, and Franky yelled "Don't be amazed by the black flames, idiot!"

Luffy's Second Gear dispersed from his body, and he took heavy breaths a bit.

"You alright, there Luffy." Zoro asked

Luffy replied "Yeah, I'm fine."

Gaishou standing there for awhile shouted "Now then Straw Hats. Let me give you a taste of real Hell! **Demon Art: Hell Power!**"

Streaks of powerful black flames come out of Gaishou's hands and take aim of the Straw Hats.

Nami, Usopp, and Chopper, who carried Zhen out of the way, dodge the attack.

Zoro and Sanji dodge it and go for an attack.

Luffy dodges and also go for an attack.

Brook, Franky, and Robin jump out of the flame projectile's way as it burns away half of the trees of the island.

Franky awed "Damn! Wait, does he have some kind weapon?"

Brook replied "No, that wasn't a weapon. It was strange flame attack that only he can use."

Robin questioned "Wait, Brook are you saying Gaishou is somehow able to manipulate these flames?"

Brook nodded "Yes that is exactly what I am saying. However, as much for destructive power goes. However, I can't tell whether or not how much destructive these flames can cause. Apparently once touched upon we burn and disperse like ash into the air."

Franky sarcastically said "How kind of you?"

Brook replied "Oh, why thank you?" He bowed in a gentleman way, and raised his top hat a bit.

Franky fumed "It was sarcasm!"

Brook said "Oh?"

Robin stated "Hate to be a buzzkill for you 2, but can you please stop talking and take this battle seriously? Otherwise, one of us may die?"

Franky gulped and Brook exclaimed "Ah! Although, I'm already dead, Robin! Yohohohohohoho!"

Gaishou said "I'm surprised you guys dodged that. Well, anyway as we continue to fight more and more of us will lose strength."

Zoro sarcastically said "Thanks for stating the obvious."

Luffy stated firmly "Yeah, I'm sick of you talking in riddles. Get to the point already."

Gaishou snorted "Hm, dumb humans! Watch your tongue. Anyway as I was saying to get to my point is that I have found a way to defeat you guys."

"Defeat us? How?" Sanji would regret asking that.

Gaishou replied "Simple, remember! I made you guys possess nightmares under my control. I also said your trauma is what makes you weak. I have _9 words_ that will defeat you."

Everyone had a questionable face as their expression now.

Gaishou simply shrunk down into his mere demon form and dashed like he was a member of CP9 using the '**Shave'** technique.

He came before Luffy and whispered _"Sabo…"_ Luffy eyes widened and soon he fainted.

Before anyone could reach him; he appeared before Zoro and said _"Kuina…"_

To Nami he said _"Belle-mere…"_

To Sanji he said _"Chef Zeff…"_

To Usopp he said _"Banchina…"_

To Chopper he said _"Dr. Hiluluk…."_

To Robin he said _"Nico Olivia and Jaguar D. Saul…"_

To Franky he said _"Tom…."_

And lastly to Brook he said _"Captain Yorki…"_

He continued _"Straw Hat Pirates, these people are dead because of you. Remember when I gave you your nightmare. I also looked into your memories. These people made you who you are, however they shouldn't. They deserve to die. To die for people like you is what I find disgusting. People like you shouldn't even be a pirate crew. So, why bother chasing dreams when they don't exist. Reality does and you should go for it. After al it's people like me that make this world a better place. Now since I said all of this. Do you really think you stand a chance in the New World?"_

With that statement said, all of the Straw hats fainted like Luffy did. Thus, Gaishou grew into his creature form, and grabbed all of the Straw Hats, taking them with him, and leaving Zhen behind in disgust.


	10. Chapter 9: Stone Temple

**Hey guys! I'm updating today and pls review it would be really helpful. Also to expect new projects/stories to come up.**

**Congrats to AngelofDeath999 and Drago Pirate as my 2 new reviewers to my story :).**

**P.S. I want to make Zhen get a really funny personality quirk. Any suggestions would be awesome? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Stone Temple

(Meanwhile….)

Jakku entered the cabin; again feeling that strange aura of darkness in the room.

Kiken asked "Has the crew assembled?"

Jakku replied with a nod.

Kiken got up from his chair, revealing his whole body, he had a black pirate hat with his pirate flag's skull on it, large red coat, black pants, white shoes, hands covered in bandages, has red skin on his face, white lengthy hair that only covered his right eye, and red bare slim chest.

"Good, now let the survival game begin." He grinned so devilishly.

As the 2 entered out of the cabin; outside was standing 16 other people. They were the rest of the Demon Pirates.

They were cheering the words 'Captain!' possibly over a thousand times.

Kiken raised his hand and the rest of the crew stayed silent after such a signal.

Kiken cleared his voice "Greetings, my crew! I have an announcement to make. As you may know a certain pirate group is interfering with our plans to control the Grand Line. These pirates known as the Straw Hat Pirates are nothing more than just mere humans with extraordinary powers. They have been captured. However, at a loss we have lost 2 crew members Ryu and Beezel. I'm going to tell you this from here on out. If anyone like these 2 fall me completely will be killed, and/or be tortured to death day-in and day-out. Now I've call you here because I like to announce to a Battle Royale!"

The crewmembers were shocked by what he said.

"You heard me correctly! Dehahahahahahaha! You all must kill each other; only 7 of you must survive! Ready begin!" Kiken continued to laugh.

Jakku stood there eyes overshadowed by darkness.

The crewmembers started to attack each other, and they did obediently without question.

The blood slaughter, the red crimson liquid smeared on the ship's deck, shouts of demons screaming and dying, clashes of swords slicing off limbs from limbs like gods of war.

As the crewmembers were slaughtering each other; Gaishou had just appeared.

Gaishou looked at the bloodshed being caused.

"What's going on here?" Gaishou said trembling.

Kiken looked over to see Gaishou. "Ah, Gaishou you're here. Good! See this is a battle royale. The crewmembers are killing each other. Only 7 must survive. This is to ensure that crewmembers like Ryu and Beezel don't fail me. Oh, and did you defeat the Straw Hats?"

Gaishou was shaking with fear that he didn't bother to answer the question.

Jakku looked at him with a questionable look in his eyes.

Gaishou was furious,…no angry…no, the feelings were too mutual to him. After all he's killed people before, so why is he feeling empathy for his crew, he's a cold-blooded killer, so why the feeling?

Gaishou said "Captain Kiken…"

Kiken looked over to his crewmember "Yes?"

Gaishou shook in rage "What are we to you? Puppets? Toys with strings attached? You're abusing your authority against us, captain. And I won't stand for it!"

Kiken looked at him as if he was dirt on the ground. "So, you wish to betray your captain."

Gaishou's eyes overshadowed "No, I'm leaving the crew."

Kiken looked at him and said "Fine then. **Control-Eye: Heart…**" His right eye was revealed as it has a white iris, purple pupils with tomoes surrounding it, and blue-like bird symbol in the pupil itself.

Gaishou felt pain in his chest, and soon fell onto the deck floor with blood gushing out of his mouth, eyes, ears, and nose.

Jakku smirked "Brutal as always, captain."

Kiken smirked back "Thank you. Unfortunately, this can only work any other people, except for Devil Fruit Users, and a person that bears the Will of D. This is the power of my **Koumajutsu Ichimoku**. A dangerous power indeed that allows controlling anyone and making them do my bidding. That is why my crew obeys me with no question. That is why I want the Red-Eye of Demons to take control of our master and take over the Grand Line. The World Government has gone too far in this world. I want to take it down for good. The Revolutionary Army is too caring not to kill."

They continued to watch the bloodshed, like it was nothing, and so only 7 did remain.

It was 'Demon Rapper' Wilson,

'Robot-Hand' Kai,

'Torturer Lady' Yuka,

'Mad Man' Dr. Akujunkan,

'Killer Chef' Niji,

'Iron Bullet' Juu,

And finally, 'Devil Lady' Yajirushi.

All 7, including Jakku bowed before Kiken.

Kiken stated "Arise my friends. I should've known that the other 4 Slave Unit Commanders would win this battle royale. Now, we shall continue forth with our plans. Return to your posts. I have another meeting to attend to."

(In the Stone Temple)

A strange stone temple with the word 'Ookami' on top of the building, circular stone patterns, and a prison cell, in which the Straw Hats were imprisoned by Gaishou.

Kiken walked up the hallway and entered the prison cell. There was little dark dried up blood on the floor and moldy walls.

The Straw Hats looked lost in their souls and heart.

All of them barefoot, had bruises on their skin, except for Brook who had broken his bones, They looked to be whipped to death, and have hit by a broken prison bar, Kiken could see from his left. Gaishou really went _hardcore_ with them.

They looked now to be sleeping together, like a warm family trying to protect each other from this _danger_, _threat,_ or whatever it was they didn't like it.

"My, my; you Straw Hats sure are tough." Kiken commented, though not easily impressed due to his tone of voice.

Zoro grunted "Hehe, you can…say…that…again."

All of them were handcuffed both wrists and feet, especially with sea prism stone to the Devil Fruit Users.

"Well, hope you can survive the next set of abuse. This is only the beginning of your trauma." Kiken stated.

That was Luffy outbursts "THAT DOES IT! YOU HURT MY FRIENDS, INSULT OUR DREAMS, AND SAY STUPID CRAP LIKE THAT GAISHOU-BASTARD SAID. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WAN US FOR?! HUH!"

The rest of them didn't say anything as they stared into the abyss.

Kiken smirked devilishly "Fine then, I will tell you what I need you for."

He rather went backwards by taking one step back, and sat on the cold, bloody floor.

"You see Straw Hats, the reason my crewmembers have been targeting you, wasn't for fame, glory, or power. It was rather because we needed a _sacrifice_." Kiken started saying.

Brook asked curiously with his head staring at the floor due to the pain in his neck bone. "Sacrifice? For what purpose?"

They all looked to Kiken with dark glares of their own.

Kiken continued "You see you people have a very powerful, yet _rare_ bond throughout the seas. A bond of friendship that can be tortured, broken, and easily be destroyed. You have a high bounty of 800,000,050 beris, if I'm not mistaken. You are notable for being one of the most varied, if not bizarre, pirate crews in this world. Your ranks in retrospective have members so vastly different from one another that it almost seems random. Despite having a small number of members, you Straw Hats are a very powerful crew. The World Government has labeled them as a very dangerous crew since their actions endangered the balance of the Three Great Powers. Yet, you still are extremely lucky to survive the things you did. However, what was so different now? Then, I said to myself to take down this powerful crew, one must play fire with fire, or rather emotion with emotion. Your sacrifice from this world would bring my master, Tsukino Akuma."

Sanji spoke out of turn "That's what that Beezel-guy said."

Kiken nodded. "Yes, I believe you've already met my master. That _fiery fish demon_ yesterday had bumped into your ship yesterday."

Everyone was shocked.

Franky asked "Wait, so you mean you guys planned this from the beginning?"

Kiken laughed "Dehahahaha! Yes, for at least 3 months I have heard your attack on Enies Lobby and Alabasta. I even know about Skypiea and Thriller Bark."

"Wait, how the hell could you possibly know all this?" Usopp asked worringly.

Kiken laughed again "The powers of gaishou never ceased to amaze me. Too bad I killed him."

Nami gasped "Why?! Why did you kill your crewmember?"

Kiken laughed "Why? Crewmember? He was a tool to begin with. In fact all of my crewmembers are going to be used."

Luffy shouted "THAT DOES IT! IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOU HURT MY FRIENDS, BUT NOW YOURS DON'T YOU FEEL ANYTHING FOR THEM?! WHEN I BREAK OUT THESE CUFFS, I'M REALLY AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS TWICE AS HARD AS I DID TO MORIA! YA, HEAR ME!"

Kiken cocked an eyebrow "Why should I?"

This was really pushing the Straw Hats limit.

Franky muttered "Bastard…"

KIken, however heard that, and went for a punch to his face.

"FRANKY!" Usopp, Nami, and Chopper shouted.

Kiken retains his fist. "Insult me again and your friends will in danger."

He walked back to his original spot, and continued "Anyway, as I was saying. The reason why my master is that fish demon is because of a story from a long, long time ago….."

(Kiken narrating)

_"Long ago, A prince from the North Kingdom challenged the prince from the South Kingdom in order to win the heart from a princess from the West Kingdom. However, she chose the South prince, so the challenge was omitted. Feeling jealously and hatred, the North prince abandoned his kingdom in search for power and lust. He soon fell in love with another princess and married her. However, she was killed by an assassination attempt brought upon her. To save her life, the prince met up with a man with strange powers, and so he forged a weapon, known as the Red Eye of Demons. Using the power he had godlike power, and ruled over the world, however the price was that he became a fish demon, the same one that roams these seas haunting in certain areas. Most people believe this to be a legend, others a myth. The Government, of course tried to cover this up with feudal attempts to destroy the fish demon, however it was too powerful. So, it remained a legend till this day…"_

He stopped narrating as the Straw Hats were struck in awe by this story.

"You really believe in this crap." Sanji stated.

KIken went over and kicked in his stomach hard enough to make him bleed from his mouth.

Kiken retorted "Watch your tongue, brat?!"

He went out of the prison cell, and stated "The fun is about to begin pirates. I don't care if you don't believe in the story. I'm going to accomplish something no one else has done before. And you won't get in my way."

His maniacal laugh echoed as he left the temple, with Straw Hats falling asleep, till the next day.


	11. Chapter 10: Zhen's Past Part 1

**Hey guys! I'm updating today and pls review it would be really helpful. Also to expect new projects/stories to come up.**

**Hello, Son of Whitebeard and yes very scary demons! :O. Anyway congrats on being a new reviewer to my story.**

** Drago Pirate, thanks for the review! Actually I originally intended Gaishou to be in the prison cell with the Straw Hats, but for some reason I thought that it would be to much to write, and I didn't want to overload my brain with this idea, otherwise I would've left out some stuff I wanted to explain in the story.**

** AngelofDeath666 Thank you! P.S. I originally had this idea of making a Thriller Bark version island idea except with demons. And the whole concept went on from there to here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Pie****ce **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Zhen's Past Part 1

(Next Day-Morning with Zhen)

Lied on the dirty, muddy, ground was Hunter Zhen. Experiencing damage and injuries from his fatal fight with Gaishou; he doesn't remember much, but he knew the Straw Hats were gone.

Zhen's POV

I recently just woke up. I don't what in the hell happened. I smell a fragrance of flora and fauna of the forest.

I try to get up, but immediately fall back down. I realize I dislocated my shoulder. Damn!

This is just like last time when my….family was….

End POV

_(Flashback)_

_It was a sunny and beautiful day in land of Kanaan Village of Janguru Island._

_The people here lived happy with each other. _

_Everyone was saying 'Good Morning' to each other, and happily buying some fruits due to the village center being a flea market._

_Two kids or rather twins, 10 years old to be precise; a boy and a girl named Roy and Joy. _

_Roy was wearing a white sleeveless T-shirt, black shorts, brown sandals. He also had blue eyes and wavy blonde hair._

_Joy had long black hair and blue eyes like her brother. She had a short pink dress, black sandals, and a teddy bear she loves carrying around._

_Roy is a happy-go lucky, always hungry, prankster, looks under women's skirt on purpose kind of kid._

_Joy is shy, yet abrasive towards her perverted twin counterpart, always obsessed with lemons and chickens, hates being gawked at, and loves being a prankster with her twin._

_Today's prank was actually to plant lemon juice all over the boys' and girls' restrooms while they're doing their business._

_Zhen immediately caught them before they could accomplish the prank._

_Now he is scolding them._

_"I can't believe you two would go to do something like that." Zhen stated_

_"That's right." Scolded Amelia, Zhen's wife, a blonde haired woman, wearing a black shirt, white skinny jeans, high-heeled shoes, looked about to be in her early 30s, and had an their wedding ring on her left ring finger._

_"I can't believe you 2 would do something like this. That's it you're grounded for 5 weeks." Amelia stated._

_"AW! But Mom!" The twins yelled._

_"No, buts now go to your room." Amelia said._

_The twins did as they were told and went into their room._

_"The nerve of their pranks; I wished they just give on these pranks once in awhile." Amelia said._

_ Zhen tried to calm down his wife's wrath. "Now, now honey. Kids will be kids. After all I've stopped doing pranks when I was just 11. Just give it a year and they'll soon give it up." Zhen hugged his wife for awhile._

_Amelia smiled "Yeah, I guess you're right. Say what do want to give the kids for their birthday in a couple of weeks."_

_Zhen said "Do you think we have enough money to buy them some?"_

_Amelia sighed "I guess you could say that."_

_Amelia stated "Anyway honey, let's go prepare dinner."_

_They kissed for a bit, and went into the kitchen to cook dinner._

(In the kid's room)

_Joy was busy reading a book, while Roy was asleep._

_As soon as Joy finished reading the book, she went over to Roy's bed and patted on his shoulder and whispered "I hope you have a wonderful dream, Roy."_

(Next Day)

_Roy woke up with a happy look on his face. "Yes, it's a brand new day."_

_"JOY! WAKE UP!" He tackled his twin sister when she was asleep._

_Joy woke up angry and punched him on the head for that. "Idiot, I hate it when you that to me."_

_"Sorry.." Roy apologized with large bump on his head._

_"Kids! Breakfast!" Amelia called them down._

_"Oh boy!" the twins shouted together, and did the things you normally do in a morning routine except they did at the same time._

_They went down the stairs in a flash and were sitting in the table._

_Amelia looked at them in surprise "Oh, wow! You guys woke up early. Why is that?"_

_Roy giggled "It's a surprise mom."_

_Amelia cocked an eyebrow "Is it another prank?"_

_Joy giggled "Nope, ma'am! It's actually really something special."_

_They both ate and left the door passing their dad, who almost fell down, but balanced himself before he could fall._

_He chuckled "What's got them so hyped up?"_

_Amelia said as she filled a plate with white eggs and bacon. "Don't know? But I have my suspicions." _

_Zhen joked "Mom's instinct again?"_

_Amelia nodded "Yes, don't you dare joke about the power of motherly instincts, Mothers are always right ya'know." _

_Zhen laughed a bit "Yeah, I guess you're right. But then again what makes fatherly instincts then."_

_Amelia giggled "There are no such things as fatherly instincts."_

_Zhen got up from the chair and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and said "Well, then my fatherly instincts tell me to tickle you."_

_He tickled hard enough for Amelia to literally have her face red from laughter._

_"STOP!HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" She yelled laughingly._

_Zhen stopped and they continued to stare at each other's eyes and they kissed._

(With the kids)

_Roy and Joy ran down the forest and grabbed it._

_"You think Dad's gonna like it?" Roy asked._

_Joy replied "Of course he will. He's dad, he's supposed to like these kinds of things."_

_Roy said "Hey, look there's the village."_

_He ran off and Joy yelled "Hey, wait for me!"_

_As soon as Joy went into the village; she couldn't find Roy._

_"Roy?" Joy called, clinging into her teddy bear for protection._

_Then she heard a woman screaming from her distance._

_"Aaah! There's a child under my skirt!" The woman yelled._

_"What nice panties you have!" Roy said under the skirt._

_The woman punched the kid away and ran off screaming._

_Roy got up and met up with his sister. She punched in his head "Dummy!"_

_"Ow! Why do you always hit me?" Roy asked._

_"Because you always do stupid stuff like this and get us in trouble!" Joy yelled._

_"Oh, yeah. I guess you're right." Roy stated._

_Joy sighed "Anyway let's get back to home already. I really want to see dad's face when he sees this thing we got."_

_Roy nodded as the twins ran off to their home._

(At home)

_Amelia walked up to her garden and immediately tended her flowers._

_She then noticed her kids coming back with a sack._

_"Hey, kids! What'cha got there?" Amelia got up and walked over towards them._

_Roy and Joy went to hug their mother and Roy said "It's a present to dad."_

_"Oh, really let me see it." Amelia asked cautiously._

_They gave her the sack and she opened it._

_"My, it's just a fruit. A strange fruit?" Amelia stated._

_"Do you think he'll like it?" Joy asked._

_"Now, now? Did you 2 steal this from the market in the village?" Amelia asked_

_"Nope." The twins said._

_"Where did you find it then?" Amelia asked._

_"It was in the forest, and on the ground, and by the village river." Roy answered._

_Amelia answered happily "Oh, ok." Then she punched their heads and she screamed "That's for going on the forest on your own!"_

_"We're sorry, mom!" The twins apologized._

_She sighed and continued "Anyway, let me freshen this up. It looks like it could be eaten, and it doesn't look like a day old. But, may I ask as to why you want your dad to have this?"_

_Joy replied "I figured he'd sell that to get enough money so that we can buy some stuff."_

_Roy cried "We overheard last night about dad about our presents for our birthday, and how you said that we should grow out of our pranks."_

_Amelia was at first shock, but came around and hugged her children, while throwing the fruit to the doormat._

_"It's ok, kids. It's nice to know that you thought of this well. Just promise me that you will never get something like this again." Amelia said._

_Joy stated "But you said-."_

_Amelia stated back "Forget what I said yesterday, you guys should grow it out when you want to, not because I said to. And about the money, it's only because dad has been spending too much money on ridiculous artifacts from the flea market." __The twins laughed hard on that._

_"Oh and besides you really shouldn't let your dad eat that." Amelia said firmly._

_"Huh? Why not?" The twins asked._

_"Well, because that was a-." She said interrupted as soon as they heard the door was open._

_It was dad._

_"Honey, what are you doing outside for so long? Hey what's this thing here?" Zhen asked as he picked up the fruit and took a big bite. He coughed a bit and shouted "Damn this tastes terrible, who in the hell would eat something like this?"_

_"Honey! You weren't supposed to eat that fruit." Amelia shouted at Zhen._

_"You don't have to tell me twice, honey. That thing tasted terrible. I mean compared to your cooking, that thing was way even worse." Zhen stated._

_"No, what I mean , what was that about my cooking?!" Amelia yelled as she went in to punch him._

_"Sorry for the insult to your cooking." Zhen apologized with a large bump on his head._

_Amelia sighed "Anyway the fruit that you ate was a Devil Fruit."_

_"Devil Fruit?" Zhen asked._

_"Yes, the Devil Fruits are mystical fruits found in the world_ _that can give the eater many different and varying kinds of powers, depending on the type and variation of the fruit itself. Ranging from a Zoan, Logia, or Paramecia type." Amelia clarified._

_Zhen asked "So, which type of fruit did I eat?"_

_"Hard to say? We'll just wait and see the magic happen." Amelia stated._

_The twins approached their dad. "Sorry, dad about the fruit." The twins apologized to their father._

_"That's ok, you two. I know you didn't mean any harm." Zhen stated firmly._

_"You realize that Devil Fruit users lose their ability to swim once it has been eaten." Amelia stated._

_Zhen's eyes were shocked "What?! Lose my ability to-." He then started to chase his children._

_The twins laughed as they ran. _

_"COME HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!" Zhen shouted as he chased his children around to hit them, however he started to sprout some bat-like wings, and started to grow into a bat-like appearance._

_The twins turned around to see their dad transform and both shouted "Cool! A giant bat!" _

_Amelia went to hide inside a bush and shouted "Aaah! Oh, no! Of all animals you could've turned into why'd it have to be a giant bat?!"_

_"What? You don't like bats?" Zhen asked._

_"You should know I have huge fear of BATS!" Amelia shouted._

_"Oh, really?" Zhen chuckled a bit before he reverted back into his normal human form. __The twins both laughed at their mom, but she glared at them, which sent shivers down their spines, so they stopped laughing immediately._

_"Anyway I also heard that once you eat a Devil Fruit, you can find its name, after you eat it." Amelia stated._

_"Oh, really?" Zhen questioned and thought as to which fruit did he eat._

_"So, which fruit did you eat?" Amelia asked._

_"Bat-Bat Fruit, Model: Microbat." Zhen confirmed._

_"I see a Zoan type then. You appear to eaten one to make you a Bat Human." Amelia stated.__Roy stated "Who the hell cares about that stuff? Dad, can you please fly us?"_

_Zhen asked "Fly you? I barely even begun to know how control the transformations, and you expect to fly?"_

_Roy replied "I just thought it would be our greatest birthday present."_

_Zhen said "Oh, really. Well, I guess I can take you 2 flying."_

_The twins cheered._

_Amelia pointed out and exclaimed "Now wait just a minute. You 2 aren't going flying, and you sir aren't going to give them a ride. Are we clear?"_

_The twins frowned a bit._

_Zhen said "C'mon, honey. Let me take them flying. Or is it because you're scared of flying?"_

_Amelia retorted "Scared? Why you? Fine then, I will let you take the twins flying, but I'm coming along."__The twins cheered again._

_Zhen turned into his Bat form again, scaring Amelia a bit, but she had to let go of her fear a bit._

_Zhen shouted "And off we go!" He ran a bit for momentum and built speed. He flapped his wings as fast as he could, and soon they were off._

_At first Zhen had trouble trying to glide and maneuver the wings, but he, sort of, got the hang of flying._

_The twins and Amelia held onto his back, and they viewed the world and sunlight in their eyes._

_Amelia awed "Wow!"_

_Joy said "You can say that again."_

_Roy did as she said "Wow!"_

_Zhen chuckled a bit. Zhen then flew down back into their home._

_He reverted back into his normal self. The twins and Amelia hugged h him as hard they could._

_"That was freaking awesome, Dad!" The twins shouted proudly._

_"That was beautiful, honey." Amelia said as she kissed him on the lips._

_Roy and Joy gagged, making both parents glare a them, so they stopped doing it._

_"It's getting pretty late, and let's go inside. We're having casserole and chicken tonight." Zhen stated._

_Joy then shouted "Yay! Chicken!"_

_Roy sweatdropped at t__his and said "You're always obsessed with chicken."_

_Joy smiled "Don't forget lemons."_

_They went inside to have dinner, until tomorrow for fate awaits this family..._

(Next Day-Morning)

_The family was having a nice breakfast, until someone outside shouted 'Pirates! Pirates are hear!'_

_Zhen spilled some coffee on himself and went outside to see in what the hell is going on._

_The Village Elder Trum, who was old man with a trumpet hairstyle (literally speaking), and was running towards Zhen._

_Zhen shouted "Elder Trum?! What is it?"_

_Trum replied with a look of horror on his eyes "It's bad Zhen. The pirates are from the time of the Pirate King. It's Captain Kiken, otherwise known as the 'Slaughter of Men,' of the Demon Pirates! He is said to be ruthless and cunning. He has killed over 6 marine captains, 7 marine units and bases, 50 pirate captains rookies who barely entered the Grand Line, and has faced Gold Roger during his prime."_

_Zhen's eyes widened for a bit for a bit. Only for him to snap back into reality as soon as he heard cannons firing at the island._

_"Damn pirates!" a warrior shouted as he fired a bullet from his rifle, only to be shot at by a cannonball._

_Zhen witnessing the brutality and seeing the pleading look on Trum's f__ace. It was basically saying 'Help us, Zhen.'_

_Trum stated "Zhen, you are the greatest amongst our warriors have ever seen. So, please help us fight these pirates and never let them get this land."_

_Zhen looked at him in shock._

_Trum continued "Look no what happens, even if we fall, even if we die, we die as warriors, ya hear me, boy! I'm not gonna sit here, and watch the villagers die, dammit. I am the Village Elder of Kanaan of Janguru Island. If these pirates want the weapon we hold so dear, then all hope is lost. You have heard of the Red Eye of Demons, correct?"_

_Zhen nodded._

_Trum continued "Good, now listen close. I believe these pirates are after it. So, I suggest you get your weapon and get ready to fight."_

_Zhen nodded again. He went to his house, and noticed Amelia, the twins were under the table._

_Amelia got up and kissed him. She asked "What's happening?"_

_Zhen sighed "Pirates, the worse kind. Please stay here and watch the children."_

_Joy asked tearfully "Daddy, are you going to die?"_

_Roy had tearful eyes, but remained calm._

_Amelia also had tears in her eyes._

_Zhen said "Listen to me, honey. Kids, your father is going to be right back. I'm going to kick some pirates' asses."_

_He went over to a storage closet nearby the kitchen, and grabbed a rifle._

_Roy asked in awe "Whoa, Dad you have a gun?!"_

_Joy retorted "Now's not the time for awing the gun. Besides Dad's a warrior, what did you expect him to use?"_

_Roy apologized._

_Zhen sighed as he ran out to fight. He shifted into his Bat form. He flew into the air. The sound of cannons firing at the village._

(Meanwhile at the docks)

_Jakku bowed before Kiken. "Captain, the islanders are using heavy force, what shall we do?"_

_Kiken cocked an eyebrow "What kind of heavy force?"_

_Jakku replied "A giant bat-like creature with a rifle is shooting down our men."_

_Kiken smirked "Must be a Devil Fruit User. This is going to be fun. Kai!"_

_Kai looked over to his captain and nodded._

_He held out his robotic hand and charged a an energy ball. He shouted **"Hazard Shot!"**_

_The energy ball hits the ground and causes a massive shockwave, making the people fall down._

_Kiken looked over at Jakku, and he nodded._

_Jakku raised his Kaskara, and shouted **"Demon Sword Style: 45 Caliber Apollo!"**_

_In 3 swift slashes , he cut everyone that was fallen in the shockwave._

_Kiken then looked over at to Niji, who then nodded._

_"R__ight this is going to be fun. _**_Demon Kenpo: 300 Angetribene Kick!_**_" Niji shouted as he spun in the air, and landed with his feet standing straightly perfect, while making a huge crater.  
_

_People screaming in agony and pain for a savior to come to them, but it was too late..._


	12. Chapter 11: Zhen's Past Part 2

**Hey guys! I'm updating today and pls review it would be really helpful. Also to expect new projects/stories to come up.**

**P.S. sorry for not updating because**

**(1) My grandma has been for over in the hospital a month, relax nothing too serious, but my Dad needed me to just help her, like give her something to eat, or help her rest.**

**(2) I have a bad cold and its interrupting my writing.**

**(3) Been writing other fics, and been fighting with my brother a lot, but we've made up.**

**(4) Finally, I'm starting to lose sense in writing this story, but I'll try to get in as many chapters as I possibly can.**

**(5) Finals are coming up, so I have to study to a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Pie****ce **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Zhen's Past Part 2

* * *

(With the Demon Pirates)

_"Fire, an element so dangerous, that one touch could entirely burn the body. __Why so? Because the island is on fire." Kiken stated._

_"Its too bad they didn't agree with our terms." Niji pointed out._

_Gaishou asked "Captain what do we now?"_

_"We will capture all of them, and make them into slaves." Kiken confirmed._

_"As you wish." Jakku said._

* * *

(With Zhen)

_Zhen attacked the rest of the demon pirates that were coming. _

_"Damn pirates!" He yelled as he used the barrel of the gun and stabbed through a pirate._

_Trum taking out his sword, __Gladius. the sword is a two-edged for cutting and had a tapered point for stabbing during thrusting. A solid grip was provided by a knobbed hilt added on, possibly with ridges for the fingers. Blade strength was achieved by welding together strips, in which case the sword had a channel down the center, or by fashioning a single piece of high-carbon steel, rhomboidal in cross-section._

_Trum shouted **"Gladious Bronze!" **Trum makes a lot of powerful slashing wave attacks against a few of the pirates._

_Zhen awed "Great job, old man."_

_Trum pointed out "The fight ain't over yet."_

_More of the demon pirates started to approach them with heavy weapons._

_Trum shouted **"Iron Age: Gladious!" **Trum makes one powerful slash attack against the pirates._

_Zhen shouted "Its time for my new technique! **Night Bat!**" Zhen flaps his wings so much that it creates a powerful gust of wind, that it pushes half the pirates into the sea._

_Trum said "Good, kid. Now let's head into the docks. The main fight will begin there."_

_The two run with a group of warriors accompanying them._

* * *

(With the Demon Pirates)

_A lot of the warrior men are being slaughtered by Kai._

_Kai shouts **"Hazard Ball!" **Kai fires a green energy ball in the shape of a an atom, and fires it at the warriors. The warriors scatter around like ants, as Kai fires another blast._

_Kiken shouts "Destroy everything! Kidnap everyone and make them our slaves. If they escape, kill them!"_

* * *

_Roy asked his mom "Mommy, is it safe to go outside?"_

_Amelia looks at her children with great concern. Zhen was out fighting those damn pirates, and all she has to is to protect her treasure, her children. _

_Joy asked sadly "Is Dad going to be alright?"_

_Amelia replied sadly "I don't know. But I wish. I could check."_

_Roy asked "Why are they attacking our village, mommy? We didn't do anything to them? So why?"_

_Amelia had little tears in her eyes and simply replied "I don't know." She then noticed a group of demon pirates outside from the distance; they're approaching the house wih weapons._

_Amelia shrieks and grabs both her children and enters a closet._

_Joy asked "Mommy, what is it?"_

_She shushed her daughter, as they heard the door open. She put her hand over her kids mouths, so that they wouldn't make any noise._

* * *

**I'll end it there. So, please review! :)**

**Have a nice day!**

**This is very short! Next chapter would be very long.**


	13. Chapter 12: Zhen's Past Part 3

**Hey guys! I'm updating today and pls review it would be really helpful. Also to expect new projects/stories to come up.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Zhen's Past 3

_The demons walked into the house._

_"Oi, there's no one here, Burnst." Said the very fat red demon, who has a green fedora hat, black pants, yellow cape, red demonic eyes, and his pupils are slit._

_Burnst walked around for bit, he had a very slim like muscular appearance. He has red skin, two horns out of his head, demonic sharp razor shark like teeth, barefoot, wearing black shorts with green cuffing, and a large black open buttoned shirt. He said to the fat demon named Azar, "I know that you dolt! Be proud that Captain Kiken didn't bother to take out our lives, using that dreaded eye of his. It's war out there. We must find humans to use as slaves."_

_Azar asked "What do we need slaves for again?"_

_Burnst groaned and shouted "To find the Red Eye! Damn it! Now let's search this god-forsaken place and get the hell out of here."_

_The 2 went to search upstairs._

_Roy whispered in the closet "They're loud, mommy."_

_Joy giggled at her brother's statement, as did Amelia. _

_She sighed and checked outside. She looks at her children and whispered to them "Listen to me, and listen closely. We're going to have to go outside of our house. We may never come back to it, or your father. We'll sneak abroad a docking ship down at the coast."_

_Joy asked "Why? Why won't dad come with us?"_

_Amelia replied almost tearfully "Because..."_

_Roy asked for his sister "Because what mom?"_

_Amelia try to reply, but couldn't speak. She made out only a few words "Because...dad...already...dead..."_

* * *

(End Flashback)

Zhen continued to walk the forest and said in his thoughts 'Strawhats, you guys are doing the impossible, for the sake of my children and Amelia, I will not fail again. I will never forget the promise, I gave to my wife and children. For this land! For the slaves'

* * *

(In the Stone Temple Prison)

The Straw Hats were struggling to get out of the cuffs, Sanji was pissed because one of the demon pirates named Niji, went inside their a beat both ladies, Usopp, and Chopper with a crowbar. They looked hurt. Franky was pissed off by another demon named Kai, who beaten up Brook. Brook was pissed off by a demon named Wilson was beating on Luffy. Zoro was pissed that a demon named Jakku was beating on Franky. Nami and Robin were pissed of the other demon girls, named Yuka and Yajirushi were beating on Zoro. Usopp was pissed off when a demon named Juu was beating on Sanji. Chopper was pissed when a doctor named Dr. Akujunkan was injecting drugs into all of their systems, making sleepy a lot.

Luffy was the most pissed of them all, some couldn't even bear the abuse, so they struggled to get out.

Kiken entered the room. "My; my, Feisty, today? Aren't we?"

Nami retorted "You can say that again."

Kiken went towards her, and slapped her, and went towards Robin, and slapped her, as well.

Sanji yelled "Hey! How dare you slap a lady like that?"

**"Control-Eye: Suffer!" **His voice echoed, as soon, as Sanji stopped talking, everyone was worried about him.

"Sanji? Are you alright?" Brook asked calmly and scared at the same time.

Sanji started screaming "AAAAAAAH! THE HUNGER! AAAAAAH! I'M STRAVING! AAAAAAAAH!"

Zoro yelled at him worryingly "Hey, cook! Snap out of it!"

Sanji just kept on screaming, horrifying his friends, he then suddenly stopped.

Sanji rolled to his side, and muttered "Damn, you...to hell."

Kiken approached him, and started to beat him with his fists.

Luffy shouted "Stop it! Stop it! Please stop it!"

Kiken stopped beating Sanji for a moment, and paused. He turned to Luffy, and punched his face. "Are you pleading for your life? If, so. That sucks. Then you are a terrible, captain. Your crew is a sorry excuse to go to the New World. There are many tough opponents, just waiting for a kill, and your most lkely to be there victims. What a shame, really? I thought let at least one of you to join my crew, guess not."

He left, leaving Robin to ask her friends "We all would agree to never join his crew." Nami retorted again "I hate men like him."

"Do you think anyone would save us? Or should we wait for the time to come, and let ourselves free?" Brook asked.

Usopp replied "That's hopeless. How can we be free, when all they is abuse us, like...like we're disgusting to them? How can we be free when we have no key to open the cuffs?"

Nami stated "Actually, Uso-."

Usopp interrupted "It's hopeless. We're going to die, except maybe Brook will have to deal this again. How can we be free? From the torture? From the trauma?"

Nami yelled "Idiot!" She smacked on the head leaving a huge bump on his head, and Usopp screamed "Ow! Nami! What the hell is the matter-? Wait? How did-?"

She interrupted him and whispered "Shhh! Not so loud, I stole the key from when he was busy with Sanji."

Sanji whispered yelled "Way to go Nami-Swan! I knew you would save us!"

Luffy said "Thanks, Nami." Zoro, Franky, and Robin smirked at their navigator's accomplishment.

As, Nami freed her crewmembers.

* * *

**I know its short, but I will make it longer, next time promise, also Zhen's past will be finished at the end of the story, or somewhat. **


	14. Chapter 13: Red-Eye Found! Crisis!

**Hey guys**!** I'm updating today and pls review it would be really helpful. Also to expect new projects/stories to come up.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Red-Eye Found! Crisis!

Kiken walked onto his ship.

Jakku approached him. "Captain, a slave from Wilson's unit has found the Red Eye."

Kiken smirked and asked "And who is the slave that found it?"

Jakku replied "It is a mere woman."

Kiken said "Bring her before me."

A woman is heard screaming, as a guard throws her violently on the floor.

Kiken approaches her, uses his hand, picks up her head by her holding her chin.

The woman darkly glares at him. Kiken smirks "So, you found the Red-Eye. Thank you."

The woman asked "You promised that if one of us found that stone, we'd be free."

Kiken replied "Dehahahahahahaha. Sorry, but I lied."

The woman gasped "What?! Damn you!" She rose to attack to him, but Jakku dashes and chops off her head. The neck spills a lot of blood, and the head rolls onto the floor.

Kiken stated "She was annoying me. Thank you, Jakku."

Jakku remarked "Your welcome, sire. And here, I bring you the Red-Eye."

He holds out a red orb that yellow markings, surrounding it, in the center of the orb, glows an eyeball, illuminating a powerful red light.

* * *

The Straw Hats run across the hallway, guards are firing at them.

Zoro, Nami, Brook, and Usopp don't have their weapons, so they went off into a different direction in the Stone Temple.

Robin, Franky, Chopper, Sanji, and Luffy take out the guards.

Robin shouts **"****Cien Fleur: Flip!" **

Franky shouts **"Weapons Left!"**

Luffy shouts **"Gum Gum Gatling!"**

Chopper transform into his Heavy Point and shouts **"Heavy Gong!"**

Sanji shouts **"Mouton Shot!"**

* * *

A guard approaches his commanding officers Burnst and Azar.

The guard reported "Sirs, the prisoners have escaped from their cells."

Azar shouted "What?!"

* * *

I'll end it there. Hope you enjoyed.


	15. Chapter 14: Demon Guard Azar!

**Hey guys**!** I'm updating today and pls review it would be really helpful. Also to expect new projects/stories to come up.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Demon Guard Azar!

Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Brook run towards a room filled with their weapons.

"Got my swords." Zoro said, as he put his three swords.

"Got my Clima-Tact." Nami said, as she assembled the three poles together.

"Got my Kabuto." Usopp said, as he is ready to fire at his enemies.

"Got my cane sword, Yohohohohoho!" Brook said, as he prepared for the battle.

As, the four Straw Hats run, taking out Demon Guards, who were no much for them.

"Stop right, pirates!" Shouted a guard.

The four turned, and Usopp, Nami, and Brook got scared.

"Who're you?" Zoro asked, feeling no fear whatsoever.

"My name is Azar. And I will fight you." Azar stated.

"Damn it! We don't time for this!" Usopp shouted.

"Yes, let's just run-!" Brook stated, until Zoro interrupted him.

"No!" Zoro shouted.

"Zoro, we don't have time to-!" Nami was about to state, till Zoro gave her a serious look.

"I said no, do you want him to chase us and kill us? Or do we stand and fight him?" Zoro asked them.

Brook, Usopp, and Nami all looked at each other, then Zoro for a second.

There was a bit of silence between them, till Brook spoke "Yohohoho, Zoro's right everyone. We will stand and fight!"

Nami and Usopp sighed and went along with it.

Azar looked at this strangely "You, pirates sure have good very bond between each other. However, you cannot defeat me. I am Azar, master of the Jigen-ryu. Now watch this." He takes his Nagamaki. It has an extra long handle.

Azar shouts **"Jigen-ryu: Kenshin!" **He makes a powerful red slashing wave attack, Usopp is pushed back by the attack, while Nami and Brook under.

Zoro shouts "Usopp!"

Azar moves forward and clashes with Zoro.

Azar shouts **"Jigen-ryu: Akuma!"**

A powerful slash that pierces Zoro's shoulder.

Nami shouts "Zoro!"

Brook jumps and protects Zoro from Azar's next attack.

Brook shouts **"Prelude: Au Fer!"**

Slashing in his opponent's weapon, Azar pushes himself back from the attack.

Brook propels himself and charges with a strike.

Both Azar and Brook clash with their swords.

Zoro looks at Nami, who is next to him, trying to carry him out of safety.

"You, ok?" Nami asked him, but then she looked at his face, it was a very dark look.

Zoro was really lost in his thoughts 'Kuina.' A flash of his old rival/friend appears in his mind.

'How can I protect the crew, if I'm so weak?' Reminding himself of Thriller Bark and Kuma.

"Nami..." Zoro said, as she looked at him, "Zoro, what is it?" She asked.

"Let me put in one more attack on that guy." Zoro said.

She yelled "No, you're injured...Besides, I was so worried after you...what happened to you on Thriller Bark?"

"Hehehe, just relax, it's only to buy us some time." Zoro stated.

Nami sighed and said "Go for it."

Zoro smirked and grabbed his Shusui, and he shouted "Hey, big horns!"

Azar stopped clashing with Brook, and looked at Zoro."

Brook cried "Zoro!"

Azar asked "What?"

Zoro shouts "Eat this, bastard! **One Sword Style...36 Caliber Phoenix!**" Zoro holds Shusui, horizontally above the shoulder, and then performs a circular swing that launches the air compressed projectile spiraling towards Azar. Zoro falls onto the ground, before Nami quickly grabs.

Azar shouts "Aaaaah! Damn you! You think that's going to work!"

Till, someone shouted **"Gunpowder Star!"**

The star exploded into Azar's face.

Nami and Zoro turned to see Usopp standing back up, after the slash attack.

Nami, Zoro, and Brook shouted "Usopp!"

"I...will...not...let...you...hurt...my...friends...you got it, big horns!" Usopp insulted Azar.

Azar wiped off the smudge on his face that came from Usopp's attack.

'I'll have to wipe them out, as quickly as I can, I just Burnst is doing a good job, then I am. That idiot, better not screw this up.' Azar thought.

* * *

**I'll end it there. Hope you enjoy! And pls review.**


	16. Chapter 15: Defeat of Azar!

**Hey guys**!** I'm updating today and pls review it would be really helpful. Also to expect new projects/stories to come up.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Defeat of Azar!

Azar shouted **"Jingen-ryu: Great Dragon Cannon!" **A powerful air projectile in the shape of a beastly dragon, headed towards the Strawhats.

Usopp screamed, as he tried to escape from it. Brook ducked, as the projectile hit only a piece of his afro.

Nami, carrying Zoro, by putting her arm under his, ran, as fast as she can, escaping from the battlefield.

The projectile targeted a wall, making a huge rumbling noise, a large crack on the wall, Nami, Usopp, and Brook screeched.

Zoro muttered "Morons, attack him, don't just stand there!"

They all looked at Zoro, and looked at each other for a minute. They nodded.

They turned to face Azar.

Azar asked "Why do you, pirates, make a huge fuss for us? After all, you humans were the weak kind, in the beginning? Why should it change now? Death shall punish you, in, HELL!?" Azar prepared another attack.

Nami and Usopp closed their eyes, until they heard a block noise. They opened their eyes, and was shocked, it was Brook.

Brook yelled "Yohoho! Usopp! Nami! Let me deal with this low-life pirate!"

Nami put her hand on her mouth and muttered "Brook."

Brook clashed with Azar, he yelled "Go now!"

Nami and Usopp both yelled "No way! We're not gonna cowards!"

They both took out their weapons.

Azar admired their courage, but sadly they must go. They are just sacrifices for the Red-Eye.

Usopp fired **"Butterfly Meteor!"** Usopp shoots a high speed star the size of a golf ball with a tail of smoke.

Azar was offended "That is what you call an attack!"

Usopp fires **"****Blasting Cactus Star!"** Usopp fires a green pellet that explodes on impact and showers Azar with quills.

Azar was, yet again, dumbfounded by this attack.

"Is that suppose to hurt me? You do know that a Demon's skin is 10x impenetrable than the normal human skin, right? Oh, whatever! **Jingen-ryu: Hell Blade!**"

Azar swings his sword 89 degrees, making a powerful air projectile, in which Usopp and Brook ducked from the attack, while Nami carried Zoro to a different side. The attack made its way towards the same wall, he slashed earlier, only this time he broke down the entire WALL.

Usopp awed at such destructive power, while Brook's eyes, though he doesn't have any eyes, widened, and shrieked at the power.

"You humans are weak. How can you call yourselves, pirates, when you three scream at my power? Next time, I'll know where to aim." Azar stated, as he walked towards them.

Nami noticed this, and put down Zoro on the ground, he moaned a bit, as the pain was getting to him, he remembered Kuma, and his sacrifice on Thriller Bark.

Nami assembled her Clima-Tact. 'Ok, I won't run this time. It's all for nothing. This guy is going down.' She thought.

"Hey, big shot! Over here!" Nami shouted with bravery, running, and twirling her weapon to make a cloud.

Usopp and Brook sweatdropped at this... attempt.

"What is Nami doing?" Usopp asked, curiously. Brook replied "I don't know, but if I were to se her panties in-."

Usopp punched him and yelled "This isn't the time to be a pervert, Brook."

Brook gulped "Aaah! Sorry!"

Nami sighed, as she noticed the two goofing around, while she is facing off against this demon.

Azar approached her with a dark smirk on his face. "I'm going to enjoy killing you, girl. I sense that you are weak. You're not much of a fighter, so why go with these losers?"

Nami cringed at this guy, calling her friends 'losers.' She remembered Arlong and her captivity towards him and the village, plus how that marine was working with him, instead of saving her village from Arlong. Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro saved her village, and she owed them a huge debt for them. She replied "Because they saved me from something I couldn't do on my own."

She stated "Besides, you should've watched me use this Clima-Tact, forming that cloud above you."

Azar looked confused, and looked up. It was a cloud, very grey, and he heard Nami shout **"Rain Tempo!"**

Rain started falling onto him, he growled "Yet, again, I ask what kind of an attack is this!" he struck her in the chest, Usopp and Brook screamed.

But, however, she disappeared like a mirage. Azar looked very confused.

"Huh, what the!?" Azar asked.

He looked behind to see a lot of Namis, they giggled, they said "**Mirage Tempo** at its finest. Try and find me." She stuck out her tongue and closed one of her eyes.

Azar growled, this girl tricked him, a demon, one of the races that dominates this planet.

Usopp and Brook cheered 'Go Nami!'

Almost all the mirages sighed at the two.

Azar muttered "If I use my instincts, maybe I can find her." Azar then suddenly clashed with the musician skeleton.

The Namis yelled "Brook!"

Brook stated "Nami, it is a duty for a man to protect his woman, no matter the challenge, also may I please see-?" Before he could finish the question, he clashed with Azar.

"You humans are annoying!" Azar yelled, as he clashed with Brook.

Brook shouts **"Aubade Coup Droit!" **He puts his blade and fires a thrust, almost like a pistol. Azar clashed with the thrust, it pushed him back a bit.

Azar countered **"Jingen-ryu: 180 Apollo Cannon!"**

Azar swings his sword horizontally, fires an air projectile in the shape of an arrow, but Usopp fires a Firebird Star, as the two attacks hit, they explode bringing the ceiling to fall, one of which falls onto Azar, crushing him. Usopp, Nami, and Brook are blown away by the explosion, as is Zoro.

* * *

[Meanwhile with the other Strawhats]

Franky runs towards Burnst, and gives him a Strong Hammer, where as Sanji uses his Flanchet kick, but Burnst dodged so fast for a big guy, that the two hit each other.

Franky groaned "Damn! What's with this guy?"

Burnst turned and laughed "Jyagagagagagaga!"

* * *

**I'll end it there, hope you liked it and enjoyed it.**

**Next chapter will be a fight against Burnst.**


	17. Chapter 16: All-Out Burnst!

**Hey guys**!** I'm updating today and pls review it would be really helpful. Also to expect new projects/stories to come **

**Also, I have a special announcement to make...**

**(Cue drumroll) My twin brother [yes, TWIN brother] has made a fanfic account (Profile Name: Mebinvader12) He is now writing his first fanfic, check him out, if you love comics, books, or games.**

* * *

Chapter 16: All-out Burnst!

[Meanwhile with the other Strawhats]

Franky runs towards Burnst, and gives him a Strong Hammer, while Sanji uses his Flanchet kick, but Burnst moves fast for big guy, that the two hit each other.

Franky groaned "Damn! What's with this guy?"

Burnst turned and laughed "Jyagagagagaga!"

Luffy ran towards him, he twists his arm around as he stretches it behind him, and shouts **"Gum Gum Rifle!"** As, he hits Burnst, pushing him back into a wall.

He groaned "Damn, that hurt! Fine then, you've forced my hand." Burnst clapped his hands together, and suddenly everyone was confused, as to what he was going to do.

"What's he doing?" Chopper asked, Sanji replied, as he inhaled his cigarette, "I don't know, but I don't like it."

Burnst's hands started to glow a mix of red and yellow, as he separated his hands, and shouted **"Akuma Star!" **He fired an energy wave at the remaining Strawhats, all of them awed at the raw energy, as Franky shouted "Get down, guys!" The rest of them did as they were told, and dodged the energy beam, Chopper ran around, and went next to Robin, who her arm over her eyes, cause there was powerful bright light exploding from behind.

Burnst laughed "Jyagagagagagaga! Like it! That's the power of my **Akuma Quan. **I create powerful energy beams, as I please."

"You're telling us this like we care." Sanji commented on his power, he ran towards him, and shouted **"****Œil! Nez! Joue! Bouche! Dents! Menton! Parage Shot!" **Burnst is kicked in the eyes, nose, face, mouth, teeth, and etc.

Sanji sends in one last kick and he shouts **"****Collier Frit!"** Sanji leans forwards and launches his foot up into Burnst's throat.

Burnst is then knocked down for the count.

Sanji then posed cool and said "Heh, and that's how you finish a meal."

Franky did his 'Super' pose and shouted "SUPER!" He then stopped and said "We beat him!"

Luffy and Chopper cheered, as Robin wondered about Burnst and noticed a bit of movement.

"Um, guys..." She was about to state, as the two kept cheering.

"Guys?" She kept getting their attention.

Luffy and Chopper kept dancing, as Franky was playing his guitar in victory, while Sanji was also noticing him move.

Burnst came back out of the ground and shouting "Darn, you, humans! I'll break you in two pieces is what I'll do. I'm not the kind of guy, you want to mess with!" He growls and charges towards Sanji, who jumps up and sends a kick towards his face, Burnst bounces back, and steadies himself.

Burnst growls again, charges towards Sanji with a fist ready for attack, yet Sanji does a backflip, dodging his punches, but Burnst wasn't done, and one of his hands glowed, as he shouts **"Akuma** **Slap!" **Burnst literally slaps Sanji's torso, and Sanji back towards a wall.

"SANJI!" The rest of the Strawhats yelled at their friend. Chopper ran towards him to check for injuries.

Burnst growled "That's what that bastard gets for kicking me. Now you guys are going to get it!"

Robin exclaimed "This is bad..." She crossed her arms and shouted **"Seis Fleur: Twist!" **Robin sprouts six arms from around Burnst's body, then twists it around.

"AAaaaaaaaah!" He yells in pain from the hands grabbing her, she then shouts "Now, **Clutch!**" Two arms grab Bursnt's legs and makes him fall backwards. Two pairs hold Burnst up at his back, and a pair grabs his upper body. The pairs at the upper body and legs pull, cracking Burnst's back.

Chopper, Franky, and Luffy winced at the cracking noise from Burnst's back.

Robin then approached Burnst and started to interrogate him on something, "If you want me to let go, I'll do it, but after you answer me some questions, ok?" She said that in a demeanor tone, as Burnst nodded, agreeing to the questions.

"Good. Now first tell me, what do we have to do with Kiken? I understand we're to be sacrifices for the Red Eye, but why? Why not any other pirate?" Robin asked.

"Uh...," he groaned at the pain, Robin was giving him, as he answered "I thought he already explained to you, Kiken plans on sacrificing, you humans, to our Master Tsukino Akuma. The power of the Red Eye is not to be messed with. You humans cannot stop, as to what's coming. I know I failed my master, but the people, he's picked to fight you are beyond your level than anything, you've ever faced be-..."

A knife was thrown into his mouth, basically bleeding from his mouth, as Robin was surprised by this, Chopper screamed, as he helped Sanji back to health, Franky and Luffy had very stern looks, as to someone killing the demon, so they turned to see who killed him, and they were surprised, who arrived.

It was Zhen.


	18. Chapter 17: The Central Cove Revealed!

**Hey guys**!** I'm updating today and pls review it would be really helpful. Also to expect new projects/stories to come **

**In response to Martyn's (Guest), yes I did see the trailer(s) for Ratchet and Clank, and they are funny.**

**However, to tell you the truth, I have never played the Sly Cooper or Ratchet and Clank games, so I watched them on YouTube to see how they play and what the story was.**

**The game I did play was the Jak trilogy, now you're probably wondering, why I like the other two then, well when Ratchet's and Sly's movies ****come out, it will be easier to write a fanfic X-Over of the three heroes, rather than make shit up, saying I'm a fan of the games, which I never really played. Hope the movies will not fail.**

**Yes, I am working on a crossover between Jak, Ratchet, and Sly in the story called "Heroes Reborn" because I didn't like the other crossover (Playstation Heroes) I wish they'd remake that game with a better story and gameplay and villain.**

**So, anyway, I'm also glad you like the story here.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece **

* * *

Chapter 17: The Central Cove Revealed!

"Warrior-Guy!" Luffy exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

Zhen replied "Helping you, pirates. Wait... you guys are free!?" He exclaimed, as he saw the Stawhat pirates free.

"Yeah, can't you see were here?" Luffy stated bluntly, as Robin approached him, and asked "Why'd you kill the demon, I was interrogating?"

Zhen replied "Oh, Burnst? About that demons can't really die, I only threw a knife in his mouth, it's just that demons' skin is very hard to stab, however, the mouth is the open area, where demons can be easily weakened should anything happen to the mouth. As, for that being settled, how the hell did you guys free yourselves? And weren't there _9_ of you, cause, I only 5 of you?"

After a brief explanation from Robin and Franky, as to how they freed themselves, and saying where Zoro, Brook, Nami, and Usopp are.

"Wow, didn't know that girl could pickpocket? Well, anyway, we better hurry." Zhen demanded.

"Why?" Franky asked curiously.

"Because we need to hurry to the Central Cove of the island. That's where Kiken's headed." Zhen replied, worried as he said that.

Feeling tense in his words, Robin asked "Hunter Zhen, there is something else I want to ask you, before our friends arrive, what exactly is the Central Cove?"

Zhen sighed, as he replied "Well, I guess there's no point to hiding about it any longer, is there?" he took three steps and pointed in a direction of the forest, where the Temple's gateway shows.

Zhen continued "The Central Cove is an underground tunnel of this island. You see this island possesses an altar made for sacrifices in the old days. However, this altar has sealed up in an underground tunnel, hidden between are sea caves that tunnels allow exit towards."

"So, its a mystery tunnel." Luffy stated as a fact, even though, everyone just either sighed at their captain's stupidity, except Robin giggled at that while Zhen sweat dropped at that statement.

"Anyway, about the sea caves, you can enter, there's not a lot, since most sea caves are small in relation to other types. However, we have a very large one that is about 2 over 1000 meters. Several factors help the development of large sea caves. The nature of the zone of weakness itself is surely a factor, although difficult to quantify. An observed factor is the situation of the cave's entrance relative to prevailing sea conditions. Another factor would be makeing them more difficult to survey. The caves are in well-protected bays sheltered from prevailing seas and winds tend to be smaller, as are caves in areas where the seas tend to be calmer." Zhen stated about the sea cave, they were going to enter, just as they were going to leave, Zoro carried by Usopp, Brook, and Nami came back running.

"Hey, guys!" Luffy cheered, as his friends came back.

"Hey, why are you guys running?!" Franky asked in a similar manner, as his captain.

Nami shouted back "Demon guards!"

"Demon guards?" Franky asked, but saw for himself that there were a lot of Demon Guards headed their way.

* * *

**I'll end it there. Next chapter will be much longer, promise.**


	19. Chapter 18: Fights And Runs

**Hey guys**!** I'm updating today and pls review it would be really helpful. Also to expect new projects/stories to come **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece **

* * *

Chapter 18: Fights And Running!

As, Usopp carrying Zoro, Nami, and Brook run back to their friends, chased by other Demon Guards, Franky activates his shoulder cannons, by lowering his shirt to reveal two holes in his shoulders which then form into the cannons, one shoulder revealing to say 'BF' the other '36.'

Franky shouts "Guys get out the way!"

Usopp looks at Franky and asks "Huh? Why? Wait, what's with your shoulders?"

Franky retorted "JUST DO IT!"

Usopp screamed, ran fast, as did Nami and Brook, Zoro still kind of unconscious, as Franky shouts **"Franky Destroy Cannon!" **He fires "tracking" cannonballs and it blows up half of the Demon Guards.

Franky then lowered his shoulder cannons and yelled in pain, as he put one of his hands on his left shoulder "Ow, ow,owowowowowow!"

"Something the matter, Franky?" Robin asked in worry of her cyborg friend.

"Yeah, when I do that with my shoulder cannons, it kind of dislocates my shoulders." Franky replied.

"Hey, don't let one of these pirates escape?!" One Demon Guard shouted enraged.

"Do these Demon Guards even give up? They're like Marines. Except, Marines are annoying." Luffy stated, as he walked, jumps in the air, spins rapidly, he then stretches and wraps himself in his own arms and legs like a rubber ball, and shouts **"Gum Gum Fireworks!" **he unleashes a flurry of punches and kicks at an acceleration, that goes every direction due to his fists and feet bouncing back and forth on the Demon Guards.

All of them have been beaten.

Brook, Nami, and Usopp panted, as they have ran so much around in this Stone Temple.

Usopp approached Chopper, and laid him down.

Chopper asked worried about Zoro. "What happened to him?!"

"He fought bravely. I think his injuries from Thriller Bark have still not healed, and also his shoulder was pierced by a swordsman's attack." Usopp proudly stated about his friend.

Usopp then approached Luffy and asked "Luffy, can we please get off this island? I don't want to deal with these demons anymore."

Luffy answered Usopp's question "Usopp, no we're not going of this island, yet."

"Why not?! These demons are driving me crazy! They've abused us! Mocked us! We should just leave! Why do you want to deal with these guys so bad?!" Usopp outbursts in rage of his captain.

Everyone was kind of shocked of Usopp's attitude towards his captain, suddenly the ones who were there in Water 7, and Usopp was also shocked by what he said.

"Why did I... say that?" Usopp asked himself, then looked at his captain.

"Usopp, you ok?" Luffy asked him, suddenly confused about his friend's behavior, reminded of Water 7, and their fight.

"Yeah, I'm ok...I just...I don't know why I said that. I'm sorry, Luffy." Usopp apologized.

"It's ok, Usopp, I forgive you." Luffy forgave Usopp, however, the others who remembered the fight from Water 7, were skeptical of Usopp's behavior towards Luffy.

That's when a laugh was heard.

"Nehahahahahaha! Good, long nose boy. Good. Use your true feelings, boy. Turn against your captain." It was demon coming right out of the shadows, glowing red eyes, has two broken horns, beastly hairy arms, almost like Franky's popeye arms, possesses a goatee, and wears only a loincloth, sandals, plus a red cloak, that extends all the way into the floor.

As, he approached the Strawhats and Zhen, he suddenly tripped, making them sweat drop, but he got up, and shouted at the Strawhats "Hey, you guys tripped me?! That's not fun! Not fun at all!"

They sweat dropped again, and thought the same thing _'But, you tripped because your cloak was too long..._'

"Never mind that now. Allow me to introduce, myself. I am 'Demon Rapper' Wilson. Musician of the Demon Pirates at your service. Now, may I ask which one of you, is Strawhat Luffy, otherwise known as Monkey D. Luffy?"

Luffy replied with a hint of fury in his voice "Yeah, you're looking at him."

"Ah, you see Kiken has requested you to meet him in the Central Cove. You see the other Demon Pirates are scattered around in the forests. So, if you try to escape we'll just capture you, again." Wilson demanded.

Luffy said "He asked to meet him? Why? What purpose?"

"That will be revealed to you, once we get there." Wilson replied.

"Hold on! You think I'm going to leave my friends! You got another thing coming! Now Gum..." Luffy was about to throw his attack, but Wilson did something that pushed Luffy fast into a wall, suddenly reminding everyone of Kuma when he attacked Franky with some kind of air bubble.

"LUFFY!" The Strawhats yelled for there captain, as he got just hurt by this demon.

Chopper yelled "Hey, what's the big idea?!"

"Nehahahahahaha! Quiet, you raccoon-dog! If he doesn't proceed with our orders. I'll have to use force him to come with us." Wilson sneered at Chopper, who growled back "I"M A REINDEER! DAMN IT! A REINDEER!"

"No, you stay from Luffy! Ya hear me!" Usopp shouted enraged someone would dare hurt his captain.

"Yeah! What Usopp said! We will not let you take our captain!" Brook agreeing with Usopp's remark.

"How disappointing? It's not fun, when I don't have some enjoyment," Wilson stated angrily, "Oh, well? What can you do? Humans will always be humans." He then raised his hand, this time a push of air came out of his hand, pushing Usopp and Brook into the same wall where Luffy was, then they fell onto the ground unconscious.

"USOPP! BROOK!" Nami shouted for her friends, as she puts her hands on her mouth in worry. Robin's and Franky's eyes widened in horror, as Zhen stood there shock less, he was feeling useless.

Chopper shouted "NO!" As, he approached Brook, Usopp, and Luffy carrying them. Picking up Brook with one hand, carrying Luffy by biting onto his collar of his vest, and picking up Usopp with the other hand.

Before he could run, he silently asked Robin to take care of Zoro and Sanji, who were still unconscious. Using her feet sprouting from their backs, and running towards along with Chopper.

Wilson simply shook his head and said "You think I'm going to let your friends escape." He simply dashed similar to how CP9 would use their 'Shave' Technique to move fast, and appeared right Chopper. Everyone's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! HE"S FAST LIKE CP9!" Franky cried.

Robin couldn't take any longer, her friends were being beaten, so she crossed her arms, and shouted **"Once Fleur: Slam!" **Robin sprouts eleven arms around Wilson's body who was shocked, the arms grab him and slam him into a wall.

Franky, who was also very angry, as he ran towards where Wilson was in the wall, and shouted "Take this, you bastard! **Franky Boxing!**" Franky uses boxing punches on Wilson, usually he would use this technique, when he's on low of cola, however, this was for his friends, who're unconscious. Wilson gets very furious, and grabs one of Franky's fists, and flips him over against the wall, causing a huge hole to crack, as Franky fell.

Wilson scowled at the cyborg and turned to the rest of the Strawhats.

Chopper feeling fear started to back up, a bit, Nami and Robin feeling a bit of fear like Chopper, started to run, but they couldn't because a hand was touching Wilson's shoulder.

Wilson felt the touch and was astonished. He turned to see Franky smirking and he punched him in the face.

* * *

[Meanwhile with Kiken]

"Sir, the Strawhats have escaped from their cell. They're causing an uproar at the Stone Temple." A Demon Guard reported to Kiken.

Kiken turned and shouted "What?! Who's dealing with them then?!"

The Demon Guard felt startled by his captain's furious mood, so he replied "Fourth Slave Unit Commander Wilson, sir."

"Ah, yes. Him. Then, they should be dealt with then. Report back to your station, guard." Kiken ordered.

The Demon Guard bowed and left the Captain's room.

Jakku looked at him strangely and asked "Captain, what are we waiting for? This is an opportunity, instead we're just staying here like waiting for something to happen."

Kiken replied with anger in his voice "Jakku, do not question me. Or else I'll kill you like Gaishou. The reason we're waiting is because the Red Eye hasn't glowed, yet."

Jakku raised an eyebrow "Come again, Master? Glow?"

"Yes, don't you know that when the Red Eye glows that is when we'll have our chance to go to the Central Cove." Kiken insanely smiled with power.

* * *

[Back with the Straw Hats]

Zhen just couldn't take it anymore, he simply couldn't. These pirates were trying to save his island, now it's just become a big mess. He felt so useless.

Reminded of his wife and twin children, he simply ran despite his injuries, transformed into his bat form, and tackled Wilson, who Franky was still continuing to punch.

"Hey! I was still punching him!" Franky shouted, until he saw the rage in Zhen's eyes.

He growled at Wilson, as Wilson growled back.

Zhen pins Wilson onto the ground, Wilson roars in anger, revealing his sharp teeth, and bites down onto Zhen's torso.

Zhen roars out of hurt, as Chopper, Franky, Nami, and Robin shocked by such brutality.

Wilson throws a punch, pushing Zhen back a bit, Zhen flies and grabs Wilson by the claws of his feet, and throws Wilson's body across the trees.

Zhen then comes back down, transforming into his human form. The remaining Strawhats were speechless, as to what just happened.

Zhen looked at them and apologized "I'm sorry, pirates. It seems my animal side has taken over me out of... anger."

"That's not your fault, Zhen." Nami stated wanting to comfort him and thank him for helping take out that...blood-dreaded demon, no, Wilson was a monster with no soul, she thought, and an image of Arlong appeared in her mind. She shuddered at the image, sending chills down on her spine, but those days of Arlong were over now. Now her friends, no her family was hurt, and she felt useless, not being to help, but just cry.

Franky was feeling guilt towards Zhen and his outrage on Wilson was reminding him when Tom punched the crap out of Spanda. Boy, that was the best thing he'd seen in his life, he thought. He asked Zhen "Why'd you do that?"

Zhen looked at him and asked "Huh? Do what?"

"Attack the demon like that? Why'd you outrage like that?" Frnaky asked, though he probably would know the answer already.

Zhen sighed and replied sadly "I knew you were still punching him, but I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. Five of you, pirates are already down. Your captain promised me, he would defeat Kiken, but so far, it's been abuse after abuse for you guys."

Franky smirked and muttered "Heh, you can say that again."

"I attacked out of rage because I want this island to be free. I told you before, all I ever wanted was freedom. Is that so much to ask?" Zhen pleaded in tears.

After those words were spoken, Nami knew what he was talking about how Arlong kept, as a slave by making maps of islands for eight years, and stealing gold from other pirates to buy back her village, so that she and the villagers would be free of his tranny.

Robin was reminded of how much the world hated for just being alive without giving her much freedom. The hatred, the cruelness, the feeling of powerlessness, turned her into something she didn't want to become. Ever since Enies Lobby, she now has friends. a family to look for, and not betray, the power to have freedom and live.

Zhen's words reminded Franky when Spanda used his Battle Frankies to attack the Judicial Ship, when the trial was suppose to happen, instead Tom's Workers were framed for something they didn't do, or cause. He wanted to be free of his guilt, bur he was too stubborn about letting it go. After dealing with CP9 and joining Luffy, he now has to fulfill his dream of sailing the Sunny to the end of the Grand Line.

Chopper was reminded of the loneliness he felt after eating his Devil Fruit and how his herd casted him out because he had a blue nose, and was a hybrid between two races: human and reindeer. He wanted to free of his loneliness, and now he has with his friends and crewmembers, sailing as a doctor on the Grand Line for the Strawhat Pirates.

That's when a familiar voice was heard.

"You're right Zhen, I will free you and your people from those pirates." It was Luffy, as he got up.

Nami was shocked "Luffy?!"

As, soon as he got up, Usopp, Brook, Zoro, and Sanji hid as well.

Chopper cried "You guys shouldn't move, as much."

Sanji took out and lit his cigarette, he remarked "I over heard Robin and you two mention something about a 'Central Cove,' that's where Kiken is right. You're going to take us there."

Franky did his 'Super' pose, and Nami cried up a bit in joy onto Robin, who hugged her and simply smiled.

Zhen awed at Luffy's words, "Strawhat...," he muttered under his breath.

Luffy patted his clothes to take off some dirt, and said "I'm definitely going to kick Kiken's ass. Take me to him."

However, yet another voice was heard saying "Now, now Strawhats. Don't be so cocky against Kiken."

"That voice could belong to?" Robin asked herself, as the others picked up on it, as well.

They all turned as to where the voice was coming from.

A figure was approaching them, slowly.

That's when Usopp's eyes were widened and jaw opened wide.

Zhen was very confused, as to why the Strawhats were reacting the way they were towards this figure, though he knew who this figure was.

Brook simply remarked "No way! It can't be?! You're dead!?"

Franky's jaw opened wide "Impossible! Kiken said you died!"

Chopper shouted "You must be a zombie!"

Sanji muttered "Am I hallucinating?"

Usopp and Nami screamed "AAAAAAAH! Not you, again!"

Zoro grunted and moaned "Oh, of the all the people, we have to meet its you!"

Luffy shouted the figure's name "Gaishou!?"

* * *

**Dun-Dun-Dun! Plot twist, yes Gaishou is alive and I will make the next chapter tomorrow.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	20. Chapter 19: A New Ally!

**Hey guys**!** I'm updating today and pls review it would be really helpful. Also to expect new projects/stories to come **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece **

* * *

Chapter 19: A New Ally!

It was such a huge shock to the Strawhats. Gaishou, who was supposedly dead, is now standing alive right before there eyes.

It's astonishing and horrific. Luffy closed his jaw and gulped "But... Kiken said... you're dead... he said... he killed you? How? Are you still alive?"

Gaishou raised his hand to calm down the Strawhats, as he started to speak "Calm down Strawhats. First of all, the reason, why I am alive is because Kiken did _kill_ me, but not the real me. I used one of my Demon Images, an illusion, if you may call it that. Kiken's eye cannot actually see though illusions, hence why I'm alive."

Zoro then approached him with resentment on his face, "Why are you here? The hell do you want from us? If you attack us, I'll be glad to cut you."

Gaishou sighed "Listen, Strawhats. I know I wasn't the best at trying to comply with you. But just listen to me just this once."

Sanji exhaled out a puff of smoke from his mouth and spoke "Why should we listen to you? You were the one who captured us. So, what are you going to say that will change our minds?"

Chopper and Usopp growled, but were standing right behind Franky, and poking out there faces, as they did it.

Brook took a battle stance, ready to fight, as did Nami and Robin.

Zhen was wondering if he should help or actually stay out of this fight because the last time he went up against Gaishou, he got his ass beaten.

Though, this wasn't really going to be much of fight, he thought, since the Strawhats were also beaten by him.

Gaishou looked at all the Strawhats and simply said "Listen, Strawhats. I'm not the bad guy. I know I did _very horrific _things to you. Giving you nightmares of your friends dying, knowing your pasts, people that brought who you are today, the pain you've felt, the abuse you've taken, the bones, my captain broke, however, one thing Kiken never did, or anyone else did was break your bond, except for events at Water 7, I be-..."

"DO NOT MENTION WATER 7!" Usopp yelled at him, having furiousness in his eyes. The others looked at him in surprise, though, some didn't want to Water 7, and that dreaded fight.

Brook was wondering what was this 'Water 7' that everyone seemed to be so gloomy about, though he decided not to ask.

Gaishou simply raised his hand in a apologetic way "Sorry, I forget, not to push some of your buttons of anger, pirate. As, I was saying, your bond is a very bizarre, yet you hold no bounds, authority, or resentment towards another. Entirely, Kiken planned that if I were to break you apart, then the Strawhats would be no more, and thus the ritual at the altar can suffice to bring us our master, Tsukino Akuma, who is a giant flaming hell-fish that roams this island into terror. However, that was not the case now. Now he's made a battle royale on the island. He's used his authority to kill some of the crewmembers in a battle royale. I'm not following a man who abuses his authority. Particularity, I never like humans, but now I hate Kiken. Strawhats, what's done is done in the past. Would you allow me to help win this fight against Kiken?"

Usopp, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, and Brook screeched "Ehhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Usopp yelled "Join us!? How do we know you're not going to betray us?!"

Gaishou replied "If I were to betray you, I would've killed you, right away." Everyone simply had to agree on that statement, but that didn't mean they couldn't trust him, yet.

Usopp got a very creepy look by Gaishou out by his reply that he simply walked just backwards, slowly, so that he could make a run for it, but his legs were shaking that he couldn't move.

Gaishou looked at Luffy and asked him "What do you say, Strawhat? Make you me your new ally?"

Luffy simply stared at him with a blank, yet cold stare.

"Ok, you can be our new ally," The Strawhat captain replied, "But no funny business, otherwise we'll kick your ass, twice as hard as before."

Gaishou smirked and remarked "Heh, fine by me."

* * *

**Phew, alright hope you liked it.**

**At Drago Pirate, well, there goes your answer of having Gaishou, as an ally to the Strawhats.**

**Next chapter is when the Strawhats begin to counterattack Kiken and his plans.**


	21. Brook vs Wilson

**Hey guys**!** I'm updating today and pls review it would be really helpful. Also to expect new projects/stories to come.**

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't been updating any other stories lately because my house no longer has an air condition, and I'm sweating like hell in this heat wave.**

**Also, if you want a good laugh check out videos called 'One Piece: Age of Doflamingo' and 'Sogeking v. Mugiwara' both are hilarious if you've seen the trailers to Avengers: Age of Ultron and Batman v. Superman, I highly recommend you watch them.**

**And I've read Chapter 795 of One Piece...THE HYPE IS REAL!**

**Enjoy!**

**The final battles are about to begin:**

**Its the Strawhat Pirates vs. The Demon Pirates**

**First Fight: 'Humming Swordsman' Brook vs. 'Demon Rapper' Wilson**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece **

* * *

Chapter 20: Brook vs. Wilson

[Back with Kiken]

The Red-Eye, a powerful red orb, used as a force of evil in possession of the world's greatest madman.

The eyeball in the Red-Eye changes from bright red to dark red, the yellow markings on that surround the spherical orb move around to form a symbols διάβολος **(A/N: Pronounced Diávolos/means devil)**

Kiken glees with dark insane smirk on his face. He grabs the Red-Eye and laughs maniacally "Dehahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Jakku approaches him and bows "Master, now that the Red-Eye has 'glowed,' what will we do now?"

Kiken looks at him for a second and replied "Patience, my friend. Patience. The Red-Eye glows because it needs to be in full power for the sacrifices we are making. The markings say 'DEVIL' on them. However, this isn't is true form, yet. It still needs to 'glow,' or rather evolve in its final form. By, the way have the Strawhats been taken care of?"

Jakku replied "Not yet, master. We're still subduing them, but they keep rising back up. They're like phoenixes."

Kiken laughed "Is that so? Well, that's at least what I expect from a man of D."

Jakku asked "Master, if I may pry? But what is this D. notion, you keep on mentioning? Why is it that your special eye can't seem to subdue those of D.? I know the King of Pirates possesses it, but why? what makes those with D. in their names so special?"

Kiken's face changed from a smirk to a furious look on his face and replied "Jakku, what ever you do? Do not underestimate those who possess the D. initial in their name. That initial is special is because of a story of long, long time ago. And that story shall be kept hidden even after we die."

Jakku bowed and apologized to his master.

Kiken nodded and said "Its ok, Jakku. Besides, that story is not important for now. Which reminds me, how's Wilson on defeating the Strawhats?"

Jakku replied "Master, no reports on Wilson have been dead or defeated, yet by the human pirates. There may a chance, he's still fighting them or one of them."

Kiken chuckled "Ah, yes. Wilson uses the **Sonic Style.**"

Jakku confirmed "Sonic Style is the ability to manipulate and control sound waves at the palm of his hands. This power is similar to one of the Seven Warlords of the sea, the 'Tyrant' Bartholomew Kuma. Am I right, master?"

Kiken chuckled "Indeed, you are, Jakku. However, that power leads him to be to be arrogant and cocky. If he does, he may lose his fight against the Strawhats."

* * *

[Back with the Strawhats, Zhen, and Gaishou]

The Strawhats and Zhen have gotten a new ally, Gaishou, who returns from the 'dead.' Though, some were skeptical of him joining, they trusted Luffy's word of joining.

Gaishou stated "We better hurry to the Central Cove, otherwise Kiken would be already there." They all agreed and ran, following where Gaishou was taking them, till they heard a voice speaking, "I will not let you escape my sight!" It was ill, strange, and rough voice they heard before.

They all turned to the direction, as where the voice was coming from. There stood a familiar figure, Wilson.

Zhen, Robin, Franky, Nami, and Chopper had there eyes widened, while the others just growled at him for what he did. Gaishou had a stern look on his face, and sneered "Wilson, you son of a gun. What's Kiken put you up for this time?"

Wilson replied harshly "Gaishou? You're still alive, I've thought Kiken killed you. Back from the dead, are you? And no, Master Kiken put me in charge in destroying the Straw Hat pirates."

Gaishou whispered to them "Everyone, listen go. I'll take care of him."

Brook exclaimed "But you were going to show us where the Central Cove was?"

Chopper agreed "Yeah, you said-."

"I know what I said!" Gaishou retorted, leaving a scary look on his eyes, making Chopper fearing him, as he was interrupted.

"Look, Wilson is completely out of your league. He's strong, a powerful demon that utilizes sound, as his ability. But now...now it's a matter of life and death humans, you should know that by now." Gaishou stated.

That's when Luffy outbursts "No, way! You can't risk your lives for us, now! You have to come with us! Let one of us take him one!"

Gaishou was astonished by Straw Hat's words, but he ignored them.

Wilson laughed "Nehahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Good, good! Fight over me! I can't believe, you guys never realized it though!"

Sanji snapped "Realize what?! You're just laughing for no apparent reason!"

Wilson stopped laughing and replied "The fact that you never realized that I have been hypnotizing you, guys since the very beginning. Tell me, haven't you ever wondered why you're friend, the one with the really long nose was 'suddenly' screaming to his captain about leaving this island, how Zhen was outraging against me, and now Gaishou ready to challenge me to a fight. That to me is very fun. Nehahahahahahahahahaha!"

Gaishou quickly shook his head, as soon as he said that.

Sanji screamed while Usopp and Franky tried to stop him from fighting Wilson "Bastard, stop laughing! You're already annoying me! I'm going to really kick your ass!"

"Sanji, calm down! You don't want to this demon to get really mad, do you?" Usopp suggested, as Franky stated "Yeah, bro. Rralx, we're going to figure out how to beat this, guy."

Brook walked slowly, taking a battle stance, and asked Wilson "Excuse me, 'Demon Rapper' Wilson, but do you mind telling me, as to how you're hypnotizing us?"

Wilson replied "Huh, a skeleton? Guess, the Grand Line really is the strangest of the seas. Anyway, to answer your question...I'm not going to."

Sanji and Brook yelled "OH, COME ON!"

Wilson stated, as he rose his hands up in a 'I-don't-care' kind of mannerism, "It's not fun, answering people's questions, especially if they're a skeleton."

Brook raged on his question, "WHAT THAT'S SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!"

Wilson replied "That means I hate skeletons. I think they're an abomination to the human race. Why they exist I will never understand? They're simply put for one purpose 'death.'"

That was enough to drive to Brook mad at Wilson for saying such comments on skeletons.

Zoro argued "Wait, Brook! Don't rush in there and fight him just because he insulted you! That's what he wants you to do!"

Brook took a step back and said "As a member of the Straw Hat crew, musician, this demon will feel my wrath of the underworld. However, I cannot accept the fact of what he said about skeletons."

Usopp asked "Brook, what are you asking? You seriously want to face this guy?"

Brook nodded.

"That's ins-!" Usopp was about to against the idea, till Luffy ordered "Usopp, enough. If Brook wants to fight, then who are we to stop him?"

"But Luffy? He has no chance in defeating this demon! I'm not saying he should back down from this fight, I'm saying he should at least have some back up." Usopp remarked.

Luffy had his hat shadow over his eyes; then he asked Brook, "Brook, do you think you can defeat him?"

Brook was determined, a sense of ferocity felt within, and so he nodded.

Luffy ordered "Everyone, run."

Sanji, Zoro, Robin, Franky, Gaishou, and Zhen were already agreeing with Luffy, but Usopp, Chopper, and Nami were about to be against it, till Brook said "Everyone, as new crewmember to the Straw Hat Pirates, I pledged that I will follow Captain Monkey D. Luffy. If he believes, I'm going to defeat this demon, then it's settled."

The Weakling trio had to agree on that, and so they left the two, Brook and Wilson, as they ran into the forest with Gaishou leading them.

Wilson stated "That wasn't very fun. You, humans, bore me of exhaustion of talking." He then held up his hand, revealing his palm, and fired some-sort-of air shock blast releasing a huge explosion.

Wilson grinned "Heh, guess you were nothing, but talk."

He was about to leave, till he heard a laugh, going 'Yohohohohohohohohohoho!'

He quickly turned, and saw the skeleton alive, though he wasn't alive, but still he was standing after that blast should've missed.

Wilson was shocked, "How?" His lips trembled at the site of Brook, "How did you survive that blast wave? That power was enough to knock you out into a wall." He continued.

Brook chuckled "Yohohohoho! That's very simple. I dodged it."

Wilson dropped to the ground and yelled "WHAT?! YOU DODGED IT!"

Brook chuckled "Yohohoho! Yep, I moved, just before you opened up your palm, releasing the blast."

Wilson growled and shouted "THIS IS SO NOT FUN! OK, GET READY FOR THIS ONE THEN!" He cupped his hands, Brook noticed the power radiating from his hands, he muttered "That's not good..."

Wilson shouted "Take this! **Sonic Style: Sonic Boom!**" He fires a shock wave in air, shrieking powerful sounds, as Brook took cover behind a tree, and held onto his ears, though he didn't have any ears, but the sound was powerful to makes his ears deaf, though yet again he doesn't have any ears.

When the shock wave attack cleared, Brook took advantage and leaped out of his hiding spot, taking out his cane sword while Wilson possessed a Tantō, and thus the two swords clashed. Wilson leaped back, and cupped his hands, like before, Brook, this time ran as far into the forest as possible.

Wilson shouted **"Sonic Style: Sound Wave!" **Similar to his attack from before, Wilson releases circular sound waves that make an eerie sound this time.

Brook ran as trees started falling, and tried to appear from behind Wilson, but Wilson turned and clashed with Brook again.

The two parried and thrusts each others' sword attacks. This time Brook did an attack, as he shouts **"Prelude: Au Fer!" **Brook charges and tries to break Wilson's Tantō.

Wilson backs away a bit from the attack then he parries with Brook.

Wilson thrusts his sword into Brook's much harder, attempting to strike his neck, Brook counters, blocks the strike, and parries against Wilson.

Brook and Wilson then each took their breath.

Wilson commented "Not bad, skeleton. Not bad at all. But, sadly you must go. Just like the rest of your kind."

Brook retorted "Shut up! You have no right to talk about skeletons like that, especially in front of _me_."

He grinded his teeth out of anger. Wilson looked at him and laughed "Nehahahahahahahaha! You're really funny. And by funny, I mean you're going to die funny. Because you are a skeleton, and you deserve to just die. Nobody in this world cares for you, or cares for you!"

Brook grinded his teeth even harder, suddenly having a flashing images of Laboon, his old pirate crew the Rumber Pirates, and Captain Yorki.

Wilson's sword was about to pierce Brook's ribs, but he blocked the hit, and Wilson clashed even harder, even as far as to push Brook close to a tree.

Brook then had a flashback towards his fight with Ryuma and how he lost twice just to get his shadow back from Thriller Bark.

Wilson had him in his trap now as he smirked and shouted his next attack, "Now, get ready skeleton! **Sonic Style: Rap Beat!**" Similar to his other attacks from before he simply cupped his hands and released a sound wave in the air, only this time giving the sound of very powerful, yet terrible rap music.

Brook fell on his knees and held his hands on his ears. The sound was ear piercing. Never thought, he'd hear such terrible music. Wilson then goes several bone shattering strikes, Wilson has easily defeated Brook. He then grabs Brook's afro, and taunts him, "Scared, skeleton. I'm surprised. What happen to all that determination you had about me insulting your kind? Face it, skeleton, you will lose yourself and die alongside with your friends."

Brook's eyes widened, though he didn't have-THIS WASN'T THE TIME TO MAKE A SKULL JOKE! As, Brook's eyes widened, he'd felt fear, a new development of fear of death. He promised Laboon, he would return to him at the promised cape, he wasn't going to die now.

Wilson taunted "What happened? Lost your fire? The ability to move? Guess, I was right, skeletons suck at fighting. You're nothing better than a pile of bones that can't move, then you will move. You're a freak of nature. Your friends despise you. You hate them. They hate you. Its the truth."

Brook simply stared into an abyss of darkness. Thinking over the Wilson's words: _'Laboon...Laboon...Laboon...Luffy...Zoro...Nami...Sanji...Robin...Chopper...Franky...Usopp...My friends, I have simply failed you. I can't defeat this demon like I promised. How can I fight? When he's right. He's right, isn't he? No one loves me. I'm only a freak of nature. I lost my face, skin, friends, but why do I still fight on? Oh, right Laboon and my new crewmembers. Yohohohohoho...'_

Wilson grabbed his afro, pulled the afro harder, and said "You got something to say? No? Well, then this is the end, skeleton."

Brook said in his thoughts _'Is this the end of me?' _

Wilson takes his sword, raises it up, and his swords starts to plunge Brook's afro.

Brook let out a tiny scream, he then started to squirm as the demon was starting to torture him. He was about to raise his cane sword, but he couldn't because he felt paralyzed, almost like he was under a hypnosis from the demon to not to move at all.

Wilson sneered "Come on, skeleton fight back! Oh, wait, you can't. I've put under a hypnosis. You've wondered why or bother to actually listen how I do it. Well, I'll escape to you this way. you see my hands air tubes that extend through my arms and can only open if I open my hands, allowing me to propel a combination of air pressure and sound in various ways I want them to. I even produce the tiniest sound, unknown to men and women, allowing me to hypnotize them. This is why I was able to take control of your friend, the one with the really long nose, Zhen outraging against me, and Gaishou, your new ally. It was quite fun, but sadly, you couldn't be controlled. Besides, my **Sonic Style** allows to hypnotize with really loud sounds or push my opponent without even touching them. That is my power. Score one for me."

Brook was silent the entire time.

Wilson only focusing on torturing Brook for awhile, started noticing something, he wasn't speaking. That put a devilish glee on his face, he walked out and said "Poor skeleton. Looks I did kill him."

Brook was still silent, flashes of everyone in his life appeared before him, that's he remembered his friends, his promise, his death, his reason, his loneliness, and his adventures. Brook motivated his body to get up, and as soon as he did that... he rose back from the dead, figuratively speaking.

Wilson slowly stopped walking and turned. His eyes widened. He raged "What?! You're still alive!"

Brook growled "Yes, I am! And I am proud that I am alive. So, long as I am alive, nothing will stop me from reaching my goal; my dream. I will defeat you... I will win this fight..." He panted, as Wilson retorted "You can't even breathe or stand on your own two feet for that matter," noticing his legs being wobbly from standing, "How do you expect me to think you're going to defeat me?"

Brook remarked "You've abused one my friends Franky. You mock me because I am a skeleton. You hypnotized one of my friends. I'll make sure there will be hell to pay."

Brook simply growled "With this!" He goes and thrusts and against Wilson's sword. The swords clash even harder than before. Brook used one of his techniques, as Wilson used one of his sword techniques.

Brook shouted **"Polka Remise!" **Brook delivers several thrusts against Wilson's sword.

Wilson shouted **"Kurat!" **Wilson slams his sword against Brook's making a huge bell sound, ringing both their ears, but they didn't care. The two swords clash with each other, making sparks.

Wilson propels himself forward to attack, while Brook blocks it and counterstrikes.

Wilson makes a rapid swinging sword attack against Brook, as Brook thrusts and blocks. Brook stated "You fight because you want your captain to win. I fight because I want my captain to win."

Wilson shouted "Shut up! You're nothing, but a nobody who only seeks out nothing but a shit-ass dream that no one cares about!"

Brook clashed with Wilson; this time the thrusts were stronger and fiercer than before. The rage between Brook and Wilson was getting intense.

Wilson then shouted **"Kurat: Devil!" **Wilson strikes Brook's sword with a powerful swing that pushes Brook to a tree.

Wilson walked a few steps, till Brook leaped out screaming "Yohohohohohohohoho!"

The two musician clashed again.

Wilson pierces into Brook's shoulder. He cries in pain and jumps over Wilson to strike him in the head, but Wilson grabs him by the leg and throws into another tree, slamming his spinal cord.

Wilson laughed "Nehahahahahahahaha! See you can't beat me! You're not strong! My captain Kiken is the one whose going to destroy your friends. My captain will win!"

Brook then slowly moved his head, Wilson cupped his hands, he screamed "Now watch as your crew falls, skeleton! **Sonic Style: Kurat Rap!**"

This time it was more of an air push attack that fired Brook off into the air, and Brook fell back onto the ground, he groaned in pain.

Wilson then proceeded to propel to stab Brook, but Brook, with great determination, rose like a phoenix, and blocked off the attack.

They clashed again.

Wilson shouted "Just die already!" Brook retorted "I will never die! Not now! Not ever! Even in Hell, I will rise again! This will be my final attack!"

Then Brook shouted **"Gavotte Bond En Avant!" **As Brook propels himself forward in order to striking Wilson in the torso. Wilson kneels down, as his torso starts to bleed.

Brook stated "Score one for me. Oh, and when your captain and my captain clash with each other. My captain will win."

Wilson laughed and soon fell onto the ground. Brook panted for awhile, and muttered 'I should get back to the crew. who knows who might be facing them?"

Brook then ran off limping, a bit, to find his friends.

* * *

**I'll end it there. Alright, next fight is with Franky.**

**A/N: "Kurat" means Devil in Estonian. **


	22. Franky vs Kai

**Hey guys**!** I'm updating today and pls review it would be really helpful. Also to expect new projects/stories to come.**

**Also, sorry for not updating, as usual, I've recently started my Junior year in high school.**

**A/N: () means the demons will speak in their demon language. **

**Enjoy!**

**The final battles are about to begin:**

**Its the Strawhat Pirates vs. The Demon Pirates**

**Second Fight: 'Cyborg' Franky vs. 'Robot-Hand' Kai**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece **

* * *

Chapter 21: Franky vs. Kai

The Straw Hats ran across the forest.

"Gaishou, how long until we reach the Central Cove?" Sanji asked running, while moaning about the pain he was feeling a bit in his torso from Wilson, and he also hoped Brook won his fight against Wilson.

Gaishou said while turning his eyes to the side to where Sanji was, "Not long, but we must hurry before Kiken gets there."

Taking in his words, the Straw Hat Pirates run with all their might.

* * *

[With Kiken]

Jakku bows before him, as Kiken watches the Red Eye.

Kiken demands "State your business, Jakku."

He replied with a tone of sadness in his voice "Captain, Wilson has been defeated. Kai was sent to investigate what happened to him."

Kiken, this time, had a scowl on his face, a disgusting furious look on his face that made him looked possessed by something else entirely, his eyes glowing red like a true demon, he is.

He flipped the table over, enraged by the fact his crewmember was being taken out, he yelled "Yaaaaaaaaahhh! GET OUT!"

Jakku pleaded "Captain, I-"

"GEEEEEETTTT OUUUUUUTTTT!" Kiken roared with such fury that he sounded like a lion roaring against his prey. Jakku backed away from him and left his room.

A guard approached him, "Sir, any trouble?"

Kiken growled "Yes, there is. I will show these Straw Hats, no these humans what its like to have true trauma. Hunt them down. Make sure, they cry before they bleed to death. They think they can make a difference on this island. Take me out. Pathetic, inferior creatures, they are. I will show them true trauma."

The guard nodded and bowed before he left, assembling more guards.

* * *

[With the Straw Hats]

The Straw Hats, Zhen, and Gaishou ran in a straightforward direction.

However, several shots could be heard. Everyone stopped for a bit, as Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji looked around. Chopper had his nose, going wild with a lot of smells.

He screamed "Everyone, more people are coming!"

Zoro muttered "Is it an ambush?"

Shots were being fired from all directions. Gaishou and Zhen took their stances, as more shots came, and either Zoro or Franky defended them with their iron chest/swords.

"Come out, cowards!" Luffy screamed, as he wanted to beat up the people firing at him and his friends, more bullets came, Luffy let them hit him, as they bounced back in different directions.

Nami and Usopp rolled onto the ground and took cover behind a tree.

Zhen transformed into his Bat form, while Gaishou warned "Straw Hats, this is one of Kiken's men, he's probably found out about Wilson's defeat."

Usopp asked "How could you possibly know that?!" Gaishou replied, while taking cover, "Because I know those men are from Kiken and stop asking questions in the middle of this gunfire." Usopp wanted to groan, but he didn't have time to think that, as more shots were being fired.

Nami hearing this with joy, "Wait, that's good news because that means Brook, won."

Usopp cheered realizing what Wilson's defeat meant "Hey, you're right! Brook did it!" he then raised his hands out of the tree, but Nami slapped his hands away.

"Ow, what was that for, Nami?" Usopp asked, while rubbing his hands. Nami retorted "You were going to give our cover away!"

Zoro took cover, while deflecting a few of the bullets, "Damn, so many of them." he panted "Hey, did you say Brook won?!" Zoro asked from a distance to Nami about Brook, as she retorted "Idiot, don't give my cover away!"

Franky shouted "Well, if they're not coming out, then let's make them! **Weapons Left!**" Aiming at the direction where most of the shots were coming from, as he fired, an explosion occurred in the area from where Franky fired from his cannon, a lot guards screamed, as the explosion occurred.

Franky did his 'Super' pose, and said "OW! Can't touch this, bro!" The shots suddenly stopped, Zoro, Usopp, Nami, and Gaishou had a bad feeling about this.

Zhen using his echolocation, stated "They're retreating."

"Why?" Robin asked, getting out her tree cover, along with Chopper. Chopper asked, trying to be calm after being scared from the gunshots being fired, "Are you guys, alright?" All of them nodded a 'yes' to Chopper.

Gaishou replied to Robin's question "I don't know, maybe somebody is coming."

Moments after the silence, a dark figure came nearby, Usopp screeched and fired an Exploding Star at "it." The figure bounced a bit, and retreated.

Everyone was then on guard.

"Robin, can you find him?" Nami asked her friend, as she replied "Certainly." She crossed her arms using, Ojos Fleur to find the dark figure.

Robin then uncrossed her arms and replied to Nami, who was worried, "Sorry, Nami, I couldn't find him."

Nami was astonished "That's insane... The figure was just there," she gestured towards a distance in the forest

Usopp muttered "This isn't good." Sanji inhaled his cigarette, "I couldn't agree anymore, Usopp."

Now footsteps were being heard, coming forward was the same dark figure, as he spoke in calm, yet icy voice "That's because I know how to disappear." said the figure.

"Who're you?" Zhen asked, the figure responded "Why don't you recognize me, warrior? I am 'Robot-Hand' Kai." The figure now known as Kai, had a very scar-like face on his cheeks, a black cape extending to knee length, has eyes which are blood red in color, black boots with red stripes around them, light blue pants, and a belt, but the most noticeable feature on Kai was his left hand, it looked like one of Franky's mechanical hands, only this it is a prosthetic robotic-like hand, his other arm was almost completely normal for a demon.

Luffy said "That's a cool hand."

Zoro retorted "This is no time to be praising his robot hand."

Kai chuckled "So, this is the infamous the Straw Hat Pirate crew. Forgive me, for the men that attacked you. It was suppose to be a surprise attack, but they were getting tired, so ordered them to stay behind. However, let's not talk about that. As, I introduced myself towards you. I will like to meet Captain Monkey D. Luffy." He gestured his robot arm in polite gentleman way.

All of them were kind of surprised by Kai's manners, considering on how many demons they've been fighting.

Sanji snapped "No, way, bozo. What do you think you want with our captain? You think you're just gonn-"

Kai interrupted him, "My captain wishes to communicate with through a Transponder Snail, is all."

Gaishou sneered "Why? Why should Kiken wish to talk to Straw Hat? I've thought he got the Red-Eye? What more could your captain need from Straw Hat?"

Usopp agreed "That's what I like to know."

Kai chuckled again "You really are a wild bunch. However, the point of my captain speaking with yours is so, he can simply just talk." He said that while taking out the Snail in front of them.

Zoro repeated in vex "'Simply just talk.' Hm, you're in over your head, if you think our captain will fall for something, like-."

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to become King of the Pirates." Luffy said, as he grabbed the snail, making the Straw Hats have their eyes widened in anger.

Usopp, Nami, and Chopper screamed "YOU IDIOT!"

Zoro and Sanji face palmed, while Franky groaned in irritation. Robin just stayed silent, while Zhen and Gaishou sweat dropped at what Straw Hat just did.

However, they stopped, as they heard Kiken's voice through the snail, Kiken said "Well, well, Straw Hat Luffy. It's been awhile, since we talked."

Luffy retorted "Yeah, I'm coming to beat your ass up for what you did to my friends at the Stone Temple."

Kiken chuckled "Really, 'beat my ass up.' Is that really the best comeback you can come up with? You, a mere man with the emotional belief that you can defeat me? That a group of pirates lead by one man, who thinks he can change the world, who thinks he can make a difference on this island, who has a dream of becoming Pirate King?"

Chopper screamed out of anger "Shut up! Luffy is a better leader than you."

Kiken screamed through the snail furiously "Excuse me, but I was talking to Straw Hat, not some wannabe pirate!"

Chopper hid behind Nami's legs, as he was scared from Kiken's yell at him, but also angry at his insult towards him.

Kiken continued "Anyway, as I said, you think you can just make a difference in the world because are you really that important? Or is it something else? Is it something more than just that?"

Luffy replied "Pirate King is Pirate King. What else could it be? And why would I want to change the world? I just want to kick your ass for what you did to Zhen, my friends, and the people of this island."

Zhen looked in shock, as his eyes were about to be in tears and muttered "Straw Hat."

Kiken warned "Let me tell you something Straw Hat, you better be listening. Just because you've beaten Beezel, Ryu, Wilson, Azar, and Burnst, Doesn't mean victory for you. I'm on a whole different level than them. Once, you face me, you'll know to pick your fights wisely, boy. That the sea isn't always forgiving, as it is. You got that?"

Luffy had his hat overshadow his eyes, and took awhile to respond "Yeah, I got it."

Kiken proudly stated "Good," he continued "Oh, and one more thing, KAI ATTACK THE STRAW HATS!"

Everyone was surprised and took a battle stance, and Kai shouted "With pleasure, Captain!" He bounced back and fired a Hazard Ball.

Gaishou countered with an energy blast, and the two blasts collided with one another, making a strange bright light explosion.

Nami and Usopp closed their eyes from the brightness of the explosion

Franky confirmed "Well, looks we're fighting."

Robin stated "So, it seems unfortunately."

Kai remarked "You picked a bad time to revolt humans. Cease now, or other wise more pain shall be inflicted on you."

Luffy retorted "Like we'd ever surrender!"

Zoro shouted **"Two Sword Style: Flash!" **Zoro sends two air-based projectiles by swinging both swords from the left or right side as they come towards Kai.

'Air-projectiles...,' Kai thought, as the two air-projectiles came towards him; he leaped across with great speed.

Zoro was shocked; he thought 'He dodged them…'

"(Gaishou, did you really these pirates have what it takes to defeat us?)" Gaishou asked, as the others were confused by the language he was speaking.

"(Yes, and we will stop Kiken.)" Gaishou replied with determination.

Kai remarked "(So, be it.)"

Again, this time Luffy yelled "Hey, stop speaking in a different language! We can't understand you, guys!"

Usopp nodded "For once, I actually agree with him!"

Kai smirked with darkness, brooding smile that scared Usopp like he saw the cold, color of death, itself.

Kai asked him "What's the matter? Do I not scare you?"

Usopp's legs were shaking, but he confidently told himself that he could face him. However, someone stepped in front of him, it was Franky.

"Franky, what are you...?" Usopp asked, but Franky replied "I want to fight him."

Everyone was flabbergasted. He then looked at them, and stated on why he wants to fight him.

"I want to fight him, simply because these guys are simply just monsters," Franky reasoned, as Gaishou was saddened by that _monster, _no one noticed him being sad. However, he wasn't the only one, Kai had expression of rage on his face. Franky continued "These demons tortured us in that cell at the Temple, hurt us, mocked us of our dreams. I want to pick a bone with them. Is that reason enough for me to fight, Captain?"

Luffy stared at him, and simply gave a nod.

"Be careful and come back, Franky." Robin said to him, he nodded, and gestured for them to go. As the other Straw Hats agreed to this, as did Zhen and Gaishou, though he still had a saddened look on his face.

Kai was staring off into space in rage that he didn't care that the pirates were escaping him, he now was going to fight the shipwright of the Straw hat pirates. Franky couldn't see, or hear the sound of his friends running through the forest anymore, now it was just him, and Kai. Franky and Kai then ran at each other, fists behind their backs, and punched very fierce into each others' faces. The punches were so hard that both tried to steady themselves for awhile. They can continued to use a barrage of punches in their faces, torsos, and etc.

Franky tried to punch Kai for a final hit, but Kai simply grabbed his fist , and threw over to the side. Franky flew fast into a tree, and was astonished by Kai's strength.

"You simply have angered me, panty-man. That comment you've made about my friends being monsters. I will never forgive you." Kai said with a dark tone to his voice, different than before from his icy, cold voice.

Franky simply got up, struggling to try, Kai ran and kicked his face into the tree, simply adding scratches to Franky's face. Franky got up and turned slowly to see Kai standing right next to him.

Kai then shouted "Come!" Franky threw a punch, but Kai grabbed it again, and threw him across tree. This time Franky landed onto the tree with his back.

He groaned and muttered, "Damn..." Kai slowly approached him, staring at him, like he was a lustful beast.

Franky got up quickly, and threw a Strong Right at Kai, who flew back into another tree, up to one of this tree's branches, snapping it and falling onto the ground.

Kai growled and shouted **"Hazard Ball!" **He fired an energy ball from his robotic hand, and threw it at Franky, who countered with a Coup de Vent.

The two blasts collided with one another, making a huge air explosion, pushing Kai and Franky into different directions. Kai used this to his advantage, activated rocket boosters from his legs that were also robotic, and flew in the direction Franky was falling. He grabbed by the neck, as Franky exclaimed "WHAT?! YOU CAN FLY!"

Kai retorted "Hush, human, we're still fighting." Franky stopped for a moment to think, and decided to use this to his advantage. he simply grabbed onto Kai's back with his left hand by grabbing Kai's hand with right simply shaking it. Kai's eyes widened, he screeched "What are you doing?!"

Franky replied "Simple! **Franky Centaur!**" Franky splits his legs, and restrains Kai, who was again surprised on what he was going to do. Kai's boosters were still flying, Franky set up his T-Cannon, "Now get ready for this!" He said excitedly. Kai growled and shouted **"Djall!" **Franky asked "D-what now?"

Kai simply started growled, as his eyes glowed redder, his teeth sharper, his claws fiercer, he was like an animal sent from the Devil himself.

Franky's eyes widened "WHAT THE HELL?!" Kai stated with a very powerful demonic voice, "This is my ultimate power up. The others cannot simply do this. However, I can transform into this hell hound beast, I've created over my years, as a demon. Now die human!" He was about to plunge his claws into Franky's skin, but Franky shouted **"70mm caliber 1.5 MAX Cola Power Coup de Vent!" **Kai is then pushed down so fast into the ground below that it was almost like he flew down fast from falling down, which he was doing so.

Kai was defeated, as Franky safely landed using a Coup de Boo. Though his injuries on his face will have to be for another time, he then a twig snap from behind. He activated his cannon, and asked "Who goes there?"

The figure revealed himself out of the shadows, it was Brook. He was limping for some reason, Franky didn't know why, but he carried his friend, wrapping Brpok's arm around his shoulder , and asked "Brook, you ok?"

Brook remarked "Do I look ok? I broke a few of my bones. Yohohohoho..." His laugh was weak than what it normally is. Franky sighed and stated "These demons are all monsters, Brook. We have to catch up with the others."

Brook turned his head, quickly, "The others! How are they?" He asked worryingly.

Franky replied smirking "They're doing fine, pal. Now let's go. We got a long walk ahead of us."

Brook laughed "Yohohohoho, agreed."


	23. Robin vs Yuka

**Hey guys**!** I'm updating today and pls review it would be really helpful. Also to expect new projects/stories to come.**

**Enjoy!**

'Thoughts'

"Talk"

**Sound**

**The final battles are about to begin:**

**Its the Strawhat Pirates vs. The Demon Pirates**

**Third Fight: 'Devil Child' Nico Robin vs. 'Demon Torturer' Yuka**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece **

* * *

Chapter 22: Robin vs Yuka

[With Kiken]

Word of mouth spread that Kai had been defeated from Jakku. Kiken looked ready to tear off someone's head. His eyes glow of fury flames, as he walks up to the Red-Eye of Demons, and takes it upon the palm of his hand.

Kiken ordered "Jakku, we'll be heading towards the Central Cove right now. Soon, our master will be reborn. The Straw Hats will not know what is to come."

Jakku asked "Sir, if I may? The Red Eye? Why did you wait so long for it to 'glow?'"

Kiken replied "Interesting question, Jakku. You see the Red-Eye can work only if it glows or rather evolves to its final form. Look at it now."

Kiken gestured towards the Red-Eye, now it looks like the Red-Eye has demonic appearance. It has a red eyeball glowing, the word 'Diavolos' is spread around the spherical orb, the yellow markings swirl around it.

Jakku stared at it, getting a strange, violent vibe off of it.

* * *

[With the Straw Hats, Zhen, and Gaishou]

Nami asked "How long till we reach the Central Cove now, Gaishou?"

Gaishou replied "Not long, but we better pick up the pace."

Dark figures started to appear from the trees. Robin turned to see and commented "Don't look now, but there are more Demon Guards approaching us."

Usopp screeched "WHAT?! Why are they following us? We haven't done anything, yet?"

"Something doesn't feel right." Sanji said, lighting up his cigarette. Gaishou had a disdainful look on his face, while Zhen stared at him with a similar look.

The guards began firing at them, as the Straw Hats came and attacked the guards. Bullets firing all around them.

"Damn! There's too many of them!" Nami remarked, as the pirate crew realized they were fighting just a higher, more powerful, and dangerous demon guards.

"Their tactics are very derivative then from before." Robin commented on their fighting style from before.

"These demon guards are just a bit more challenging," Gaishou began stating, "they're not too bright, but they pack a punch." They continued fighting, till Chopper pointed out, "Hey, wait a minute where's Zoro?!"

Everyone checked to see where Zoro was, however, he was not here with them.

Nami exclaimed "Where could he have gone?!"

That's when Usopp cried out "Hey! Sanji and Luffy are missing as well!"

Zhen and Chopper yelled "WHAT?!"

Usopp felt his heart all up in his throat and he gulped.

Nami cried "Great! Now they expect us to fight all of these guys!"

* * *

[With Franky and Brook]

"Do you hear something?" Franky asked Brook, who replied with a skull joke about his ears.

Franky ignored it, still carrying Brook around his arm, and listening to that strange noise again.

"Ok, this time I heard it." Brook grumbly said, as Franky nodded.

"It came from over there." Franky pointed out, as he approached the noise, he heard it again. Brook shrieked while Franky opened up his arm cannon and fired.

"Did you hit it?" Brook asked.

"No, I think it moved." Franky replied.

"Is it some sort of predator lurking to eat us?" Brook asked while his bones shook into fear.

"Maybe, I don't know. Let's ask it." Franky suggested sarcastically while Brook shrieked "Ehhh! No! Bad idea Franky!"

Franky sweat dropped at his friend's outburst of fear, "I was only being sarcastic." He said to the musician.

Brook laughed it off, "Oh, Yohohoho! I knew that." Franky teased "Yeah, sure you did."

**SNAP!**

Brook and Franky turned and said in unison "WHAT WAS THAT?!" They both drew out their weapons, Brook with his cane sword, and Franky with his arm cannon.

Franky shouted "Come out now!"

Brook pointed out "There is no point in to conceal yourself from us."

With that being said, Franky could feel a drop of the temperature. Suddenly, he was feeling cold, despair, lust, and hatred in his mind.

'What is this? Some kind of magic? Devil Fruit? No, it can't be? It's something else entirely?' Franky thought to himself.

However, unbeknownst to him Brook was having the same thoughts, 'What is this strange urge of power? I could feel it in the air. It as if someone woke up the underworld itself.'

Now a figure in the shadows advanced towards them. Franky and Brook kept their battle stance. The figure was an odd creature, it had a woman-like figure body, it had sharp teeth, a belt wrapped around her waist with a rolled up whip, black pants, yellow tank top, red skin, barefoot, long blond hair, she had a pirate captain hat with her crew's flag symbol on the middle. The demonic woman was rather placid.

She spoke sending chills down the two men's spines, "Humans, I abhor you." She then dashed similar to how Beezel moved, and appeared before Franky, who was actually stunned by her beauty.

**"Paralysis Kiss." **She stated her move, as she pulled Franky close to her, and kissed him on the lips. After that Franky felt wobbly. He fell to the ground.

Brook shouted his friend's name "FRANKY!" He took a battle stance, but she dashed fast enough in front of Brook and kissed him. He, too fell to the ground.

* * *

[With Zoro]

The moss-haired swordsman panted "Damn it! Where'd they go?! They got lost. Well, its there fault for following on the wrong path."

**TWIG!**

Zoro turned quickly, "Who's there?"

The figure appeared before him, as Zoro drew out his Wado Ichimonji across from the figure's neck.

"I asked who are you? You know its rude to not properly introduce yourself." Zoro demanded.

"I will never answer to a human." The figure said, as she grabbed Zoro's wrist with a plethora amount of strength in her hand.

**CRUNCH!**

"Aaaah!" Zoro yelped in pain. She then pulled him closer to her face and kissed him on the lips.

He stood there shocked for a second before falling to the ground. The figure giggled grimly, "Three down, eight more to go."

* * *

[With Sanji &amp; Luffy]

"Sanji! I'm hungry!" a childish voice from Luffy yells at the chef.

"Would you shut up?! I'll give you some meat when we're done with helping Zhen and Gaishou getting to the Central Cove." Sanji stated to his dumb captain.

Luffy made a pouty face and muttered something about "stupid sanji." Sanji ignored him, as he suddenly cried out "NAMI-SWAN! Where are you?! ROBIN! MY SWEET!? Where are you my darlings?!"

"I think we're lost, Sanji." Luffy stated blatant.

Sanji sighed, inhaling the nicotine in his cigarette "Yeah, I guess we were so caught up with attacking the guards that I guess we got lost ourselves trying to find Zoro. That idiot where's he wonder off anyway."

Then the Transponder Snail rang. Luffy knew who it was from. "That from the captain of the Demon pirates?" Sanji asked.

Luffy nodded but before he could answer, "Hey, Sanji? Can I ask you something?"

Sanji replied "Sure, go for it? What do you want to ask?"

Luffy asked his question "Do you think I have the right to answer to him?"

Sanji then asked "Him? You mean Kiken?"

Luffy nodded "Yeah, him."

Sanji asked "Why do you ask? Just answer him back."

Luffy stated "The reason I ask is because...well... he keeps getting on my nerves, and I don't want to talk him anymore. He gets annoying with the questions. I don't want to answer to him."

Sanji then asked "You want me to talk to him?"

Luffy replied "You sure? I mean he's very an-"

"Just give me the damn snail." Sanji said hasten. He took the snail from Luffy's hands and answered with "You're talking with the Crap Café. How may I serve you?"

"Very funny, Straw Hat. I know well enough that you're being a coward to talk to me. That letting someone else to do the talking for you is a way of cowardice." Kiken responded mocking Luffy.

"Hey, I'm not a coward!" Luffy said abruptly, as Sanji sweat dropped "I thought you said you weren't going to talk to him."

Kiken laughed his arrogant laugh, his chilling, dark laugh, but he continued talking. "You know Straw Hat. I'm being to like you. You seem to dazzle me with your power to defeat my...comrades."

Sanji snorted "Hm, last time I checked you treat your comr-; No, you treat everyone on your crew like shit."

"Does that anger you Straw Hat pirate?" Kiken asked through the snail, as it copied his creepy smirk.

Sanji replied "Not only does it piss me off. That guy Niji hurt the two beautiful ladies of our crew. I want to find him."

"You want to find him. Don't make me laugh, pirate. We are creatures of the night. A battalion of warriors. Soldiers of death. And you humans are our prey," Kiken laughed freakishly, "Be careful of what you say, pirate. We have captured three of your friends."

Luffy and Sanji screamed "What?!"

Luffy snatched the snail from Sanji's hand and shouted "Bastard! I'll make sure to kick your ass, twice as hard." Luffy took a breath and calmed himself down.

He asked "Who'd you taken from our crew?"

Kiken replied "See, now you're going to comply-"

Luffy interrupted "Answer the question!"

Kiken stayed silent for a minute and said "The green-haired swordsman, the skeleton with an afro, and a Speedo wearing cyborg."

Sanji muttered the names "So, Zoro, Brook, and Franky. Well, great none of the two girls have been kidnapped."

Kiken warned "Just let you give a heads up. In exchange for their lives. You, Monkey D. Luffy must yourself into me at the Central Cove."

Sanji stood their shocked. Luffy stayed silent, as he replied "Fine, if it means saving my lives for theirs."

Sanji couldn't believe what he just heard. Kiken chuckled "I knew you would be persuaded to come to me. Make sure your alone. Bring no one with you. I'll guide you with this snail."

The snail fell asleep, Kiken was done talking, and Sanji snapped "Luffy, how could you be so stupid?!"

Luffy stared at him angrily, but his tone of voice with such authority, "Sanji, I know you're mad. But I need to do this. I need to save my friends. Wouldn't you too?"

Sanji countered "That's not the point. What is that you've made bold choice to go against an enemy, whose powers are beyond your control? What happens if you don't survive?"

Luffy replied "Don't worry, have little faith in me. I'll beat him, not only for Zoro, Brook, and Franky. But for Zhen and Gaishou."

Sanji stared at him and sighed, "I don't even know why I bother to change your mind. Go kick his ass, Luffy."

Luffy asked "Wait, when I'm gone what will you do?"

Sanji replied "I'll go back to the rest of the crew and tell them what happened."

Luffy remarked "Ok." He ran off in a distance, as Sanji turned back and ran a different side.

* * *

[With the Straw Hats, Zhen, and Gaishou]

"Was that the last…of them?" Nami asked, as she panted.

"I'm not sure. Let's move before any more guards come." Zhen suggested.

Usopp clapped his hands "I second that idea!"

Chopper repeated Usopp "Me too!"

Robin stated "This island is Hell reincarnated."

Gaishou smirked "You could say this is an island of monsters."

Usopp and Chopper screeched "An island of monsters!"

Gaishou stated "I was only kidding." Usopp and Chopper sighed and laughed.

Zhen retorted "Enough mucking around. We must head to the Central Cove, immediately."

Robin walked into the forest, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper followed.

Zhen and Gaishou then preceded to follow.

Nami ordered "We better find Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji."

Zhen asked "What about the Central Cove? That should be our first priority."

Usopp suggested "Yeah, but we got to find it friends first. They're scattered around in this forest. I'd hate to be Zoro getting lost."

Chopper laughed at Usopp's joke on Zoro. Then he stated "Don't forget Franky and Brook are also scattered around the island."

Robin asked "I wonder who is the next demon we will meet?"

Gaishou replied "Well, it probably be Yuka."

Zhen asked curiously who this "Yuka" figure was, but he wasn't the only one Nami, Robin, Usopp, and Chopper somewhat knew her at the Stone Temple, where they were tortured by the Demon Pirates.

Gaishou began speaking about Yuka, "Yuka is the fortress torturer of Hell Fortress Number 5, she treats slaves like regular bugs. She loves torture, it gives her a sexual feel to her."

Chopper processed "Wait, so she likes torturing people for sexual pleasure? That's messed up!"

Usopp gulped, he couldn't imagine anyone who would torture just for sexual pleasure.

Gaishou continued "She's an oddball. She'll kiss anyone to capture them. Man or woman."

Nami asked "Wait, what you mean 'she'll kiss anyone. Man or woman?'"

Gaishou replied "I mean she'll get her way just to torture anyone by kissing them. I don't know the extent of her powers. She and I had arguing points of view. But she kisses anyone and suddenly they go to sleep."

Everyone was surprised by this statement he made.

Robin commented "Such power? What else can she do?"

Gaishou replied "She has a whip that can extend like your rubber captain. She can transform like me. But at a lower level."

Robin stated "She sounds very interesting."

A feminine voice that wasn't Nami or Robin spoke, "I am, thank you much, woman."

Robin and the rest of them stared up to a tree branch, standing there a feminine demon figure, watchin over them like a lustful predator.

Robin proclaimed "You must be Yuka."

Yuka replied "I am. And to whom I am speaking to." Robin replied "I'm Nico Robin."

"Well, Nico Robin. You will be my opponent." Yuka stated. Gaishou commented "Still the same as ever, Yuka."

"Gaishou, the traitor. Kiken will have your head in a jar. I'd like to see him try. It would be-so-magnificent." Yuka said her last sentence in pleasure.

Gaishou was about to say something, till Robin interfered with their conversation. "Hold on, Gaishou. Let me fight her."

Usopp screamed "Wait a minute! You can't be serious, Robin!"

Robin asked "What? You worried about me, Usopp? You shouldn't. Haven't you forgotten what our priority was? To find Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro."

Nami agreed "Yeah, there is nothing to worry about Usopp. Let Robin handle this."

Chopper too agreed. Usopp sighed and just let it be.

The Straw Hats, Zhen, and Gaishou left the two alone.

Yuka began "I'd like to say, I won't be holding back."

Robin countered "Neither will I, Yuka."

Yuka shouted **"Demon Grove!"**

Tree-like groves came about from the ground, as Robin made a couple of hands grabbing the groves from ever striking her.

"Interesting, you appear to have some sort of Devil Fruit." Yuka commented on her power.

"Yes, the Flower-Flower Fruit." Robin stated.

"Well, in no luck you'll at least die by my hand. Devil Fruit or not. I don't care what kind of power you have." Yuka remarked.

Yuka shouted **"Demon Berserk!" **A countless number of sharp needles from Yuka's blonde hair.

Robin ran to another side of the tree, making a defense of hands, some were stabbed, as she screamed in pain. Robin grunted, but she let the pain go, and continued to fight.

Yuka shouted **"Demon Tank!" **she tucks in her limbs and propels herself into a powerful roll. Robin shouted **"Treinta Fleur: Clutch!"** Robin sprouts thirty arms and holds onto her.

Yuka squealed "What did you do to me?!"

Robin snapped "Enough! I only want to talk."

"Talk? What is there to talk?" Yuka asked.

"Your master. Kiken has stated a story about a prince from the North Kingdom," Robin continued, "I want to know more about it."

"That story...ha! That story, captain Kiken stated that it was Tsukino Akuma was the prince. Ha! That's a lie." Yuka stated.

Robin was shocked "What do you mean 'that's a lie?'"

Yuka replied "I'm not going to believe that lie, but that story Kiken told you was a somewhat a lie. You see our master was never the prince. Kiken was the prince of the North Kingdom."

Robin asked "What?"

"We were once humans. All of us. Our pirate crew were once humans. I was once a human." Yuka replied with sadness in her voice.

"If you were once humans, then why did you become demons?" Robin asked.

"It wasn't because why we've become demons. We became demons because we couldn't cry anymore. We became demons because Kiken had a promise to us." Yuka stated.

Robin asked "And what is that promise?"

Yuka replied "That we will never be demons again, if we release the Red-Eye...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Yuka started screaming, her eyes glowing red, her teeth being sharpened, her nails extending into claws. She was a monster, a hideous looking creature with a foul stench, a snake-like tongue coming out of her mouth.

Robin was somewhat scared, but remained her confidence. She tried restraining the creature with her hands. She then snapped the creature's neck, lying there on the ground lifeless.

Robin just ran away from Yuka's body, fearing what she just done.

* * *

**I'll end it there, hope you enjoyed it.**


	24. Chopper vs Dr Akujunkan

**Hey guys**!** I'm updating today and pls review it would be really helpful. Also to expect new projects/stories to come.**

**Enjoy!**

'Thoughts'

"Talk"

**Sound**

**The final battles are about to begin:**

**Its the Strawhat Pirates vs. The Demon Pirates**

**Fourth Fight: 'Cotton Candy Lover' Tony Tony Chopper vs. 'Mad Man' Dr. Akujunkan**

**D****isclaimer: I don't own One Piece **

* * *

Chapter 23: Chopper vs Dr. Akujunkan

_[Kiken's flashback]_

_A man with a large black cloak, demonic red eyes, black long nails extending from his fingers. He spoke "My name is Tsukino Akuma. You have requested of me, Prince."_

_"Yes, I liked a favor from you." The Prince said, as he bowed before Tsukino._

_"And that is?" Tsukino asked._

_"To crush the man who stole my love from me. I want the power to crush all men's bones. To dazzle my love with my strength. The country I was destined to rule. The king I was supposed to become. The man I am supposed to be." The Prince replied with rage engulfing his voice._

_"State your name."Tsukino demanded._

_"My name is Prince Kiken of the North Kingdom." Kiken answered._

_[End flashback]_

* * *

'Huh, what was that? Another flashback.' Kiken thought, as his nose started to bleed, he muttered "It was nothing."

Jakku approached Kiken, "Master, we have preparations in the altar in the Central Cove," he continued, but noticed his nose was bleeding, "Master, your nose is bleeding."

Kiken looked at him, and said "Huh," he noticed his nose, "it's nothing Jakku. Nothing to worry about."

He approached the Red-Eye, grabbed it with his one hand, jerked his head towards Jakku, and stated "I heard Yuka failed."

Jakku saddened "Her seal powers awakened before the sacrifice could begin. Nico Robin snapped her neck. It appears these Strawhats appear with a lot of luck on there heads."

Kiken snorted "Hmph! Luck has nothing to do with this. Let them be happy now. Allow the guards attack them with full power. But leave Straw Hat to me."

"Of course, sir. Also, Dr. Akujunkan has requested you speak to him." Jakku reported.

Kiken nodded and signaled Jakku to get the Mad Man here to speak to him.

Dr. Akujunkan appeared inside the room, he had a very bloodstrained lab coat, he has florid skin, six fingers **(A/N: it is possible to have six fingers; it's known as Polydactyly)**, a very grim smirk on his face, black pants with bootstrapped shoes. He has gloves on with needles coming attached the gloves.

"Captain, it is so nice to see you." The Mad Man greeted.

"State your business, Mad Man." Kiken ordered throatily.

"Just needed to tell you that there are slaves refusing to work. What shall I do?" The Mad Man asked.

Kiken replied "Kill those slaves who refuse to work."

"Its insane, but are you positive it will work?" The Mad Man asked.

"I'm sure." Kiken said with glee.

* * *

[With the Straw Hats, Zhen and Gaishou]

"How much longer to the Central Cove, Gaishou?" Nami asked, getting already tired form the running.

"Just a bit longer. We're running out of time with these distractions." Gaishou replied.

"What about Zoro, Luffy, Sanji, Franky, and Brook?" Chopper asked pleadingly.

"They're somewhere also ahead on some Hell Fortress. See, there's one ahead." Gaishou gestured to the huge metallic doors with a enormous number 4 marked on the doors.

"Hey, wait how are we going to open it?" Usopp asked worryingly.

"Needn't worry my friend." Gaishou replied, as they got close to the doors, Gaishou simply approached it. With a slight touch from his hand, he pushed the door gently, and it opened.

'It's a trap. Why would they leave the door open?' Zhen thought.

* * *

[With Luffy]

Luffy was running through the forest, encountering the most vile demon guards, and simply continuing run with all his might.

'I'm beginning to get tired. But I must pursue on for Zhen.' Luffy thought to himself being motivated.

**Purupurupurupurupurupurupuru!**

The Transponder Snail was ringing. Luffy picked it up from his pocket, still running, and answered "What do you want?"

"Straw Hat! Its been some time. One of your friends has defeated one of my crewmembers. This is not looking good for my rep as a captain." Kiken explained.

"Well, good for you. That means we're winning." Luffy stated cocky.

"Dehahahahaha! Don't get cocky, Straw Hat. Luck has been for you so far. How long will it take to break you? How far are you willing to save your friends?" Kiken asked.p

Luffy replied "Until I die. Until I become King of the Pirates. I will find the One Piece and my friends will achieve their dreams too."

"It astounds me how much motivation you possess to wanting to become King of the Pirates. What makes that title so special to you anyway?" Kiken asked.

"I don't about the title. Its just that the person with the most freedom is the King of the Pirates." Luffy replied proudly stating his dream.

"Freedom? Boy, if you knew this sea, you'd know that freedom can never exist." Kiken stated.

Luffy asked "Did you have any freedom when you first became a pirate?"

Kiken shouted through the Snail, "FREEDOM DOES NOT EXIST! IT NEVER HAS! What makes you think freedom ever reached this world?! Huh! It never did! I was once someone with the most freedom. I lost that when I became this monster...this demon...this...this beast that lurks in my body, my head, and my heart. I was once a human and naïve like you Straw Hat. Remember that story I told at the Stone Temple?"

Luffy answered "You mean the one with that Prince, who had the , so what?"

Kiken retorted "So, what?! Boy! Don't irritate me. You see that story is true because I was the prince in that story."

Luffy's eyes widened in shock "WHAT?!"

Kiken explained "I was once had an army powerful than the World Government. I was a force to be reckoned with."

* * *

_Flashes of a gigantic army fighting through a large battlefield._

_Blood splattered around, spears thrown, swords clashed, horses neighing, and soldiers dying._

* * *

Kiken said tearfully "I lost everything my soul. My heart. my humanity."

Luffy couldn't help, but feel sad for Kiken.

"What do you know Straw Hat of losing your humanity? Being called a monster your whole life." Kiken asked.

Luffy replied "You're right, I don't know what it feels like to lose my humanity. But I do one friend that does feel like a monster."

"Is he a monster of God?" Kiken asked.

"No, but he's still tries to be human." Luffy replied.

"Your friend should just give up being human." Kiken stated.

"NO WAY! My friend will never lose his humanity! Chopper will never lose his humanity, you hear me!" Luffy shouted through the snail.

"Chopper? That small raccoon-dog is your monster? Don't make me laugh." Kiken remarked.

"Technically, he's a reindeer. And, yes, he is a monster. But he's an awesome monster." Luddy said cheerfully.

"You really think so?" Kiken asked.

Luffy replied "Yes, I'm sure."

Kiken then stated "See you in the Central Cove."

Kiken hanged up, and Luffy continued pursuing to the Central Cove.

* * *

[With Robin]

'Damn, why'd I snap that demon girl's neck? Why? Never mind that. Focus on your friends.' Robin's thoughts kept having flashes of her snapping Yuka's neck.

**Twig Snap!**

Robin stepped dead tracks, after hearing that snapping noise from behind the bushes. "Whose there?" She asked.

"Show yourself, I will attack." She demanded forcefully, as a person did come out of the bushes.

Robin's eyes widened as she spoke the person's name, "Sanji."

Sanji sighed for a bit, and cheerfully said, as he had hearts in his eyes "Robin, my love! I am so sorry you had to be in such a danger without me!"

Robin blantly said "Actually, I was-"

She got interrupted as Sanji continued "How could I get my selfish personality get in the way of our idiot captain-"

Sanji got interrupted, as Robin annoyed "Sanji, enough." He looked at her for a while and then he nodded. "Where is our captain?" She asked.

"I left him. He-" Sanji was about to explain, but she interrupted "Wait, what do you mean you left him?"

Sanji replied "I mean Kiken called on that Transponder Snail. The idiot is going to fight him. Not only that I left in order to find that demon chef guy, Niji."

Robin was surprised and remarked "So, basically Luffy went off in his own to the Central Cove."

Sanji said "Yeah, and Kiken is guiding him via snail," he looked around to see that the rest of his friends, Zhen, and Gaishou were missing, "Hey, where'd everyone go?" Robin replied "They left ahead of me. I was...holding off against one of the Demon Pirates, Yuka."

"And you won the fight! That's great Robin!" Sanji exclaimed.

Robin sighed and stated "But the only reason we split up was because Zoro got lost and captured, along with Brook and Franky."

Sanji's eyes widened then his whole body set aflame, "That damn moss-head! The only reason me and Luffy split away from the group was because that he got lost! Now that idiot cost us to split even more!"

Robin tried to calm him down and said "Sanji, calm down. We'll only to catch up with the others. They're going to find Zoro, Franky, and Brook."

Sanji nodded and ran fast ahead of Robin. "FOLLOW ME! MY DEAR ROBIN!" She sighed and ran to follow him.

* * *

[With the Strawhats, Zhen, and Gaishou]

The Strawhats, Zhen, and Gaishou enter through the metallic door. As they entered, a creepy feeling entered through Nami's, Usopp's, and Chopper's spines.

'This feeling of coldness and death. It's like somebody or people were tortured here.' Nami thought as she looked at dried blood around the walls and floor.

Gaishou explained "I bet you're wondering why there is so much dried-up blood here. That's because this is where we torture the slaves."

Usopp and Nami exclaimed in unison "Slaves?!"

Zhen commented looking around the chamber they're in "Right, this is Hell Fortress 4, Slave Unit #5 were tortured here for three months."

Gaishou nodded and stated "Yes, and if I remember correctly you were a member of that Slave Unit."

Chopper astonished "What?! You were tortured for three months."

Nami and Usopp just had their eyes saddened, looking at Zhen in pity.

Zhen remarked to Nami and Usopp "Don't look at me like that. Don't look at me with such pity. I don't need it."

Nami exclaimed "Why though? Why not have pity?" To

Zhen snapped as Nami jumped at his outrage "Do you have any idea what they did to me here?! Me, a dog for these demons. Me, an animal for these monsters!"

Usopp stated as he fearfully approached Zhen, who looked mad as hell "Hey, hey, hey, please man. Calm down Zhen. Calm down. We know you've suffered a lot, but trust us once we defeat these Demon Pirates you can party with us to celebrate. Then only and then can you feel free from these monsters. So, that you won't be treated like a dog or an animal in this land anymore."

Chopper awed "Bold words, Usopp!"

Then a voice was heard from the shadows ahead, "Bold words! More like a calling for death, if you ask me."

Usopp, Nami, and Chopper screeched. Gaishou and Zhen yelled "Stop screaming!" They silenced their mouths and muffled their screams.

Gaishou rolled his eyes at them, and greeted "Dr. Akujunkan, it's been awhile."

The doctor remarked "Oh, look. Well, if it isn't the traitor. Didn't you die in front of us?" Gaishou replied "It was a Demon Image."

Dr. Akujunkan stated "I see. Well, unlike last time where Master tried kill. This time I will check to see for you're dead."

Chopper looked at the Mad Man, he was so supposed to be a doctor, so why was he will to kill his crewmate?

Dr. Akujunkan laughed "Gehoohoohoohoo! Man, I haven't felt this excited for a fight in a long time."

Chopper was feeling very intense about this.

Dr. Akujunkan continued "I mean not for nothing, but you were a more of a monster than any of us were. This light of hope of your new 'friends' is becoming an abomination."

Usopp snapped "Hey, bastard?! What you'd say?!" He took out his Kabuto and was about to fire an Exploding Star, but suddenly Dr. Akujunkan shouted **"Needle Shot!" **His hand fired a needle onto Usopp's hand.

He screamed "Ooooooooowwwww!"

Chopper and Nami screamed in unison "USOPP!"

Chopper snappily asked "You bastard?! What kind of Doctor fires needles at his patients?!"

The Mad Man looked around as who was talking, then looked at the small reindeer doctor. "Oh, so you can talk? I figured you were just a pet."

Chopper retorted "Of course I can talk! Why you!" He transformed into his Heavy Point and attempted to throw a punch, but was stopped when he heard Usopp moan and call out his name.

Chopper shouted as he ran towards him "Usopp! What's the matter with you?!"

He transformed back into his hybrid form and ran towards Usopp, who was laying down. Nami was on her knees, holding Usopp's injured hand. Zhen and Gaishou were defending his body, should Dr. Akujunkan make any movement toward them.

Zhen stated "We will defend the long-nosed man. Please, reindeer Doctor cure him."

Chopper nodded, as he turned his head back towards Usopp, staring at his pained eyes. Lifeless eyes that made him looked like he was dead. Chopper knew he wasn't, so the first thing he did was slowly remove the needle. Then next a little blood was about to come out, so Chopper put a little hydrogen peroxide from his med-kit then a bandage. He then looked at the needle and saw it was only just Nitrous Oxide, otherwise known as Laughing Gas.

"Phew! I thought I had to be worried there for a second." Chopper stated.

Nami asked "What? What is it? Is something wrong with him Chopper?"

Chopper looked at her and said "Oh, no. Well, you see Usopp got hit with Nitrous Oxide."

Nami remarked "Wait, nitrous oxide, isn't that laughing gas?"

Chopper nodded, as soon Nami was about to say something, she accidentally got slapped in the face, and she was also surprised by who did it. Usopp got up, pointed at Dr. Akujunkan, and said "Are you my grandma?"

Dr. Akujunkan was surprised and asked "What?"

Usopp laughed "Hahaha! You're so funny grandma. Could you bake me cookies?"

"What?" Dr. Akujunkan asked, he thought it would be funny that he hit the long-nosed man with laughing gas, but this is ridiculous.

Usopp turned and looked towards Nami. He said so groggily "Are you my mom?" Nami blushed "What? Usopp! It's me, Nami!"

Usopp ran towards her to hug his new "mommy" and shouted "Mommy! It is you!" Nami screamed as she started to run a way from Usopp.

"Come back, mommy?!" Usopp screamed, as both Nami and Usopp headed off into a different direction.

Chopper yelled "Hey, wait, guys!" But decided against it because Zhena and Gaishou were swear dropping.

Gaishou facepalmed "Those two idiots just wasted our time." Zhen agreed "Yeah, now let's continue this fight."

Chopper stated "Wait, guys. You should go."

Zhen and Gaishou said in unison "What?!"

Chopper stated "I can take him. Besides, someone needs to show him his place about being a doctor."

Zhen asked "Are you sure? I mean Akujunkan is not like Yuka's level or Kai's. Hell, he's even stronger than some of the demons we've faced until now."

Chopper replied with a serious look on his face "I'm positive I can beat him."

Gaishou and Zhen looked at each other and said to Chopper "Then good luck." They ran to the same direction Nami and Usopp ran, leaving now only Dr. Akujunkan and Chopper.

Dr. Akujunkan sadly stated "Damn it! The prey left! I thought I could torture them for awhile. Ah, well I guess I'll have to deal with you now. A reindeer doctor. Humph! I assume this is the work of those 'Devil Fruits' I hear so much about in this day and age of the sea. I've never fond of the Devil Fruits. But yours is quite interesting."

Chopper stated "Enough talk! Now let's settle once and for all." Chopper then transformed into his Heavy Point.

The Mad Man smirked "Gladly!" They both charged at each other and punched each other in the face.

Chopper transformed into his Walk Point and dodged a punch from Dr. Akujunkan. Chopper transformed back into Heavy Point and threw a punch at the Mad Man. The Mad Man stabbed a needle onto Chopper from the side, but Chopper fighting the urge from the needle stab, threw a hook at the Doctor's demonic face. Chopper then threw another punch at the Doctor's torso, but the Mad Man kicked him very hard in the chest. Chopper is bounced back and takes a breathe. The Mad Man charges forward with another chance to stab Chopper, but Chopper grabs his arm and twirls Dr. Akujunkan's body around. He throws him across the room. Chopper charged towards Dr. Akujunkan, but he trips Chopper down and tries to ram a needle down his throat. However, Chopper grabs his hands and kicks him in the torso. Dr. Akujunkan counters back by grabbing a metal pole nearby him and starts to whack Chopper. Chopper defends himself by grabbing Dr. Akujunkan's wrist, and punching him in the face. Dr. Akujunkan charges back at Chopper by stabbing a needle into Chopper's shoulder. "Owwww!" He screamed as he hook punched Dr. Akujunkan in the face again. Dr. Akujunkan started to get angry and started shouting **"Needle Pistol!" **He made his right and left hands look like they're pistols and fired two needles into Chopper's arms. Chopper screamed again "Owwww!" Dr. Akujunkan started to move faster than before almost like CP9. He kept firing his needles like pistols. Chopper felt enraged as he tried to strike Dr. Akujunkan in the face again. Chopper grabbed him again, but the Mad Man stabbed him again with the needles in his elbows, causing Chopper to fall onto the ground, while Dr. Akujunkan did a flip, and stood on his feet. Chopper groaned and feeling the chemicals from the needles he got injected from the Mad Man. Chopper was bleeding from his arms, shoulders, and left side. He took a breath, but the pain was too much. "You're gonna die, but before I give you my condolences. I laud my captain to win against your captain. What do your think?" Chopper took a breath, "No, you're wrong. Luffy's strong. He'll never lose to your captain." Akujunkan chuckled and coughed up more blood, "Bold words from a friend. You know monsters like us can never have friends." Chopper retorted "I'm not a monster like you!" Akujunkan remarked "I wasn't talking about you and me. I was talking about me and my crew. We're monsters. We distance ourselves from the world all because we made the mistake of becoming demons." Chopper asked, this time trying to get up "Wait, what are you saying?!" Akujunkan chuckled and had tears in his eyes "That word 'monster' offends us all. You see we were once human. All of us. But one day we just gave up our humanity. Gave it up for this power. Our Seal Awakening," he jerked his head to Chopper, who almost looked confused at him. "Confused, are you not? Well, I expected you wouldn't get it. It's hard for anyone to comprehend. You see I was once a doctor at local hospital. In the olden days, when one day I was visited by man for a greater power. That man was Kiken. He gave me this power and now all of us regret it." Chopper stood up and said "What the hell is wrong with you, demons? You want us as your sacrifice for your master. You traumtize us with your torture. Fight us to the death. Tell us your life story. And you expect sympathy from me and my crew. Not only that your captain almost killed your own crew member. And your captain killed Zhen's family. So, why should you want sympathy from a human when you hate us so much?"

Akujunkan replied "It's contradicting, I know. But that's also individuality. I mean I never intended to kill Gaishou. After all he is Kiken's brother."

Chopper's eyes widened "What?! Gaishou is Kiken's brother!"

Akujunkan looked at him and facepalmed "Oh, wait! You weren't supposed to know that."

Chopper groaned, he had to end this now. He charged towards Akujunkan, tackling him to the ground, but Akujunkan still had strength left, lifted Chopper up and threw him across the room.

Akujunkan got up from the ground and kicked Chopper across into the wall. Chopper reverted back to his hybrid form to lessen the damage from hitting the wall.

Akunjunkan then charged towards him. Chopper slowly took a Rumble Ball, and transformed into his Arm Point. The transformation surprised Akunjunkan, as Chopper shouted **"Cloven Roseo!" **Chopper punches Akujunkan, leaving a mark of a Sakura petal on his face. Akujunkan tried to strike back, but Chopper transformed into his Jumping Point, reverting into his Heavy Point, and shouted his final blow **"Heavy Gong!" **Akujunkan was knocked down for the count and Chopper took heavy breaths.

Chopper was about to leave from his fight to find his friends, but suddenly he collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

[With Sanji &amp; Robin]

Sanji asked Robin "Hey, Robin what's that building up ahead?" Robin looked at it as well. She replied "Oh, that must be one of those Hell Fortresses, Zhen was talking about."

Sanji stated "Well, then let's hurry, my sweet Robin!"

* * *

I'll end it right there. Hope you like it and pls review.


	25. Sanji vs Niji Part One: Kiken's Past

**Hey guys**!** I'm updating today and pls review it would be really helpful. Also to expect new projects/stories to come.**

**Enjoy!**

'Thoughts'

"Talk"

**Sound**

**The final battles are about to begin:**

**Its the Strawhat Pirates vs. The Demon Pirates**

**Fifth Fight: 'Blackleg' Sanji vs. 'Kitchen Knife' Niji**

**A/N: Dirst and foremost this will be split into 2 parts, due to the fact I want to put Kiken's past, so I wouldn't have to do it in later chapters.**

**D****isclaimer: I don't own One Piece **

* * *

Chapter 24: Sanji vs. Niji Part One: Kiken's Past

Sanji and Robin ran into the fortress. "Damn, what is this place? Some type of butcher chamber." Sanji commented on the dark, dried blood on the walls.

"Whatever this place is, it seems to me that it's a torture chamber. I'm assuming the slaves were tortured, even to death." Robin stated sadly.

* * *

[With Nami, Usopp, Zhen, and Gaishou]

Nami shouted "Great, Usopp! You got the guards coming after us!" Usopp retorted "Me?! How was it my fault?! I wasn't the one yelling 'Get away from me,' 'Get away!'" Nami punched the back of his head for mocking her voice, as the two ran in a flash.

Zhen and Gaishou were following pursuit, ignoring the bickering between Nami and Usopp.

However, they came across opened gates that seem to lead a prisoner hallway. Nami, Usopp, Zhen, and Gaishou ran towards the gates, as they pass by them. Gaishou shouts "Shut the gates!" Zhen, Nami, and Usopp ran to either side pushing the huge gates shut. "They're trying to push through!" Usopp yelled, worrying that the guards may get through. Nami remarked "Well, let's not them!" She took her electric pole form her Clima-Tact and shouted **"Thunder Ball!" **She fired off the powerful ball outside and the guards got shocked from such power (A/N: Pun not intended).

Zhen placed a large bar to the door handles to lock in place as the Demon Guards' screams could be heard. Since that happened Zhen, Gaishou, Usopp, and Nami ran for it.

Thousands of guards were slamming on the gate and screaming "Open the gates, humans!" Trying to ignore it the group kept on running.

As far as they ran they could no longer hear the screams of the Demon Guards.

Zhen stated as he looked back "Hey, I think they've stopped for now. We can't hear their screams anymore." Usopp and Nami panted after so much running. Zhen remarked "Hey, this isn't the time to relax, pirates. We need to move now."

Nami retorted "Relax, will you? We're only resting for a bit to catch our breath. Besides, our first priority is to find Brook, Franky, and Zoro. Then we can go to the Central Cove."

Zhen retorted "That's not the point! We need to hurry to the Central Cove now!" Nami and Usopp got startled by his outrage again. "Hey, wait, Zhen. Calm down." Gaishou demanded. Zhen looked at Gaishou with a feeling of bit of rage. He pointed at him with his index finger, and asked "You? There's something strange going on about you?"

Gaishou asked "What do you mean?"

"I've noticed the looks you make whenever someone mentions a word to you. You seem to be offended by it. Why is that?"

Nami ordered "Hey, guys! This isn't the time to fight right now!"

Usopp remarked "Yeah! Zhen, you said you needed to go to the Central Cove right now."

Zhen shouted "Silence! I need to hear this. Tell me, Gaishou. That word 'monster' why does it offend you so much? I've noticed ever since Strawhat's friend the cyborg, Franky said that you were tense and Kai went berserk."

Gaishou asked "What's your point?" Though Usopp and Nami could feel the annoyance in Gaishou's voice.

Nami agreed "He's right. You're wasting time. Why are you asking such a ridiculous question?"

Zhen retorted "That's the thing. It's not ridiculous. Kai was always calm and collected. Even if you insult him, he'll never snap. However, that word 'monster' seems to make every single of these Demon pirates tense, why is that? Don't you two remember what happened when Franky said that word?"

Usopp and Nami looked at each other, then back at Zhen.

* * *

[Flashback]

_"I want to fight him, simply because these guys are simply just monsters," Franky reasoned, as Gaishou was saddened by that word 'monster.' Kai had an expression of rage on his face._

[End Flashback]

* * *

"Actually, now that I think about it that demon Doctor stated that Gaishou was more of a monster than any of the demons we've ever faced before. Why is that word so offensive?" Nami asked curiously.

Gaishou sighed and replied "You really want to know don't you, humans?"

All of them nodded.

"Fine, but the story I will tell you is not a pleasant one." Gaishou stated.

"How bad could it be?" Usopp asked fearfully.

"It is really terrible. First, let me start at the beginning that Kiken and I are brothers." Gaishou stated.

"Wait, what?!" All three screamed in unison.

Nami tried to process this, "Wait, then that means... Your own brother tried to kill you!"

Gaishou sighed "Yes, I know. It's shocking, but it's true. He and I are brothers."

He continued noticing Zhen, Usopp, and Nami ready to listen.

"This all started in a kingdom far, far away..."

* * *

[Flashback]

_"Kiken, are you there?" A 5-year old Gaishou asking where his big brother was, wearing a yellow bandanna around his neck, red tunic, black trousers, metal plates on both his right and left shoulders, he had sandy-blonde hair, green eyes, and freckles on his cheeks. _

_"Kiken, this is not funny." Gaishou stated, as he walked down the halls, the dark halls that Mom told them not to go because that was where father was. Father was the king of the North Kingdom. His names was King Gratian of the Noth Kingdom. His wife was Queen Isabelle. Together, they were most powerful monarch of the Nothern side of the world._

_Anyway, Father was working down the hall, and he was not to be disrupted by him, Kiken, or his wife._

_Father hated being disrupted. He was always in so many meetings, having so many protests, and fought so many battles. It was taking a toll on his mental health._

_The young Gaishou ran up ahead scared from the hallway pictures of his grandfather, and his grandfather's grandfather. The pictures of them were creepy looking. "Kiken? Kiken? Kiken? Where are you? Mom said not to go down in this hallway."_

_He walked up even further and noticed a boy crying across from him. He recognized it was Kiken. "Kiken!" He screamed as he ran towards his big brother._

_"Kiken, why are you crying?" Gaishou asked, as he noticed his big brother crying tears hard. Kiken, 7-years old, he had yellow tunic, black trousers, shin guards on his knees and elbows, and blonde hair, like his brother, lastly he had blue eyes. He looked at his younger brother. If only he understood, what he just heard._

_"Kiken, why are you crying?" Little Gaishou asked again, as Kiken wiped away his tears, and tried to be a big man to his little brother._

_"It's nothing," he said boldly and retorted "besides, don't you have to finish up some studies with our new tutor."_

_"But the tutor is so boring. And he keeps making spell the same word again and again." Gaishou complained. _

_Kiken chuckled at his brother's complaining, it was quite cute actually, but Kiken replied being the big man he was "Well, you think our new tutor is boring. You've should'a seen my tutor before you were born. He was the most boring tutor in the world. He made study so much, than our new tutor. Now do you want Father...," he quickly regretted 'father,' but decided to continue "to get that same boring tutor."_

_Gaishou replied "No, but...," he sighed and went back slowly. Kiken sat back against the wall, and started to tear up again, remembering what he just heard from his Father's office._

_Gaishou ran back to his tutor's room, who simply grabbed him and said "Where have you been little one? You simply didn't try to leave did you?"_

_"Uh, no! I was just trying to go to the bathroom." Gaishou lied through his tongue, but it was for the best._

_"Oh, well, ok. I guess that's a reasonable excuse. But now we will continue on our lesson of the 20 Kingdoms. The first kingdom is..."_

_Gaishou only started to daydream, not caring of the lesson. He wondered about Kiken as to why he crying so much. He can only hope Kiken can tell him the next day._

* * *

_It was the next day, that was when it went to Hell. The air was chilling, the mood was depressing, as Gaishou walked down the hallway from his bedroom, till someone grabbed him from behind. He was pushed against the wall._

_"Hey, what's the big idea, bu-," Gaishou realized who it was who grabbed him, "Kiken..." _

_Kiken looked like he just woke up from a night terror, but besides that he had a pretty normal look on his face. He was silent for a second before he decided to speak. "Listen, Gaishou. You remember, yesterday, that you saw me crying?" Kiken asked while Gaishou nodded._

_Kiken sighed and explained "Well, you see the reason why I was crying was because..," he was starting to tear up, "Father is going to sell us as tribute to the South King Constantine. He's going to sell us as slave tributes to him." He cried on his little brother's shoulder, and Gaishou's eyes widened._

_Gaishou was about to tear up, why? Why would Daddy do this? Daddy was the good guy? His mind raced these questions, simply because he was in denial that Daddy would ever do that to his own sons._

_Gaishou asked his big brother "Why would Daddy do this to us? Why? I thought he was the good guy? Did we do something bad?"_

_Kiken cried even harder and sniffled "No, no, no, Gaishou," he wiped away his tears with his left arm, grabbed onto his little brother and hugged him hard. Hard enough that he wouldn't let go of his little brother, "we didn't do anything wrong. Father is a coward. He's only selling us as slaves to avoid war from the South King. Apparently, they had a fight over some land, and soldiers fought. The soldiers died and thus someone needed to be paid. The South King asked for tribute, something more valuable than our money." Gaishou's eyes widened "You mean?" Kiken nodded, starting to tear up again, but tried to hold it in "Yes, we are more worth than our family's money," Kiken hugged his little brother for 3 minutes now, and stopped hugging him after that. He started to slam his fist into the wall "Don't you see Father is nothing, but a coward?!" Kiken retorted, startling Gaishou._

_"Instead of loving us! He's using us to end the suffering of our Kingdom's war! Father is a coward!" Kiken shouted with temper on the verge of exploding. Gaishou always knew he had a hot-temper and it was the one that scared him the most._

_Kiken stopped his ranting for awhile, then turned his eye to Gaishou. His eyes couldn't help, but tear up again. He tried to control it, but they just kept coming out. On that day, Kiken became a changed boy._

_Gaishou asked "Kiken?" He tried approaching his big brother, but Kiken sneered at his 5-year old brother. He left his little brother to go somewhere off._

* * *

_[End Flashback]_

"You see Kiken was always a great big brother. But ever since that day everything changed." Gaishou stated his story with a simple sad face.

Usopp, Nami, and Zhen were surprised; they all thought of the same thing: 'How could a father, especially a king sell their children to another man as slaves?'

Gaishou commented "I bet you're wondering what happened after that. Or at least what we tried to do to stop becoming slaves. The truth is we didn't."

Usopp gasped "What?!"

Gaishou replied "Greed corrupted my father, and what can I say? He was a bastard to begin with after that day. My mother, heh, she was the bitch, who convinced the deal between my father and the South King."

Zhen didn't know what to say to that, but only say a few words, "My God..."

Gaishou remarked "I don't need your pity. Give it all you want; it doesn't change a thing in my past. So, anyway back to what I was saying..."

* * *

_Ever since that day when Kiken changed into a completely different person. He distanced himself from Gaishou, teased him a lot, bullied him, slapped him, and even tried to make Gaishou's life miserable._

_Gaishou didn't understand what was going on at that time, so he and Kiken were getting into a bunch of fights with each other, even to grow hatred against each other. Their brotherly bond severed by a simple doing of their Father. _

_Mother didn't even try to stop the fights. She just let me be, she would hang out with her __friends, which she would either talk about the castle and the luxurious they have, rather than try to know what was going on with her children._

_Gaishou sometimes thought whenever these torturous months were going to end; it didn't. _

_In fact, it was only just one month passed by so quickly did the South King arrive outside the Kingdom Wall to achieve his tributes._

_Soldiers approached outside, asking what the South King wanted, he replies with his sly tongue "I want my tributes paid by your King. He said his offer would be brought today."_

_Now the Northern King Gratian appeared outside along with more soldiers, he approached Constatine, as the soldiers behind him bring in the two tributes: Gaishou and Kiken. They struggled to be free, trying to escape from their fate._

_Gratian looked at them with disgust, "Take them. Take my tributes. They're not my sons anymore."_

_Gaishou screamed as loud as he can "Daddy?! Why?! Daddy?! Why?! Save me?!" He was tearing up, scared for his life, as the soldiers dragged him across into the slave carriage._

_Kiken didn't have any reaction, he kept thinking about how his parents were nothing more than shit._

_The soldiers pushed them into the back of the carriage; Gaishou struggled trying to be free, Kiken just let it be. _

_The South King smiled about his new slaves. The carriage left as Gaishou screams on the top of his lungs "Noooooooooooo!"_

_Gaishou was weeping so hard, during the ride, till Kiken looked at him and shouted "Shut up will you?! Gosh! You're so annoying!"_

_Gaishou retorted "But Kiken! Father looked-"_

_Kiken mocked "'Father this,' or 'Father that.' I don't care about father or mother anymore. They could rot in hell for all I care. Besides, you already knew this was going to happen. At least I've prepared myself for this coming day. You're acting like you didn't expect it."_

_Gaishou sniffled "I didn't expect Father to be so cold when he told that King to take us. It was like we were nothing to him."_

_Kiken thought of the words, he heard his father talk about the day he made the deal._

_'No, no I don't want to pay with my money,' The Northern King said grimly, ' I got it, how bout I sell you my children as tribute. They could be your slaves. And you don't have to invade our land.'_

_Kiken let those words run through his head so many times that it's making him go insane._

_"We were a threat to our family." Kiken stated ridiculely, Gaishou asked "What?"_

_Kiken snapped "We were a threat to our family. Father, only made us tribute so that Southern Bastard wouldn't invade our land. We're sacrifices, pawns, and expendable. All for what? Profit?! That's what we were to our parents."_

_Gaishou tried to wipe away his tears, but was twisting his cuffs, hurting his wrists. Kiken retorted "Enough with the struggling will you?! Gosh?! You're so annoying, Gaishou! I wish you never my brother!"_

_Gaishou hearing these from his own brother was even sadder than what his parents were doing._

* * *

"How could your own brother say that to you?!" Nami asked tearfully,

Gaishou replied shortly "I never understood, until I realized that we were just only kids at the time. So, our ego gets in our way, a lot of times. Kids are egocentric, no matter what. But me and Kiken had a bloody relationship. It wasn't until when we stepped off that carriage did things go from bad to worse..."

* * *

_The South King laughed at his throne chair, as he stared at the two new slaves, he acquired. He was eating a chicken leg, like a pig, and talked with his mouth full "I see you must be the sons of Gratian. I bid you welcome to my kingdom."_

_He went to a table filled with a lot of food. Gaishou twisted his wrists again, even after his failed attempt from the carriage, Kiken just rolled his eyes._

_"You can stop doing that. It's not going to get you nowhere, kid," Constatine, the South King commented on Gaishou's naive attempt. _

_"You bastard! Let us go!" Gaishou hissed at the King._

_One of the King's guards slapped Gaishou across the face. "You will respect your new king with respect, young boy." He stated nonchalantly._

_Constantine sneered at Gaishou "You've got guts, kid. I hate those kind of people," he took a bite out his chicken leg again, talking with mouth full, "but you know what? I have an idea for you two. Why don't you two be useful to me? Become servants to my kingdom. You wouldn't be slaves to me. You would be treated right with respect, wealth, and food. What do you say?" He offered grimly, but Gaishou spoke out of turn._

_"Who do you take us for?! We are not your servants, or slaves. We serve no one!" Gaishou hissed again at the King, till one of the guards smacked Gaishou on the back of his head hard._

_He yelped in pain, and yet tried not to scream. Kiken only glared at Constantine, who glared back and retorted "You're the sons of a weak, moronic, and greedy King that traded you for profit. He was so afraid of my invasion that he decided to do this. Moron couldn't make his soldiers fight mine. A coward at its best, he was. But you know, times wil change. And we're going to have a lot of fun."_

_-(Few years later)_

_Few years later, Gaishou: now 7, Kiken: now 9, their life was very torturous. They kept refusing to serve Constantine, often whipped by their captors for disobedience, witnessing executions, being assaulted a few times by the guards and other rich leaders, either men or women._

_It eventually got to the point where Kiken was taken by the guards and put under the military by order of Constantine. Kiken learned over the course of the next few months on fighting with sword, and dying with it._

_While Gaishou was called by the King as he was informed with news of the Northern kingdom has fallen by his forces and that his mother and father were killed. _

_Gaishou would be shocked, but unfortunately he didn't care anymore about mother or father that belief was spread by Kiken often too much that eventually sometime a year ago, he started to believe in it._

_Now flashing forward to 5 years later, Gaishou was put under the military, and he had a similar manner of training put on him, almost similar to his brother._

_Kiken's and Gaishou's relationship renewed that year as they often sparred against each other to improve their techniques and power._

_Kiken and Gaishou often shared stories they learned from the other soldiers tell them._

_Flashing forward to 10 years later is when Kiken and Gaishou reclaimed their parents' lost throne after killing Constantine. They put Constantine's soldiers under their own military and set up a new monarchary._

_"Congratulation, brother! You've become prince of our family's lost kingdom." He cheered for his brother as his inauguration party as prince ended. _

_Kiken remarked "I know. It feels good to be back in power. However, I feel I need more power." _

_Gaishou was distraught "What could bring more power than a prince or a king?"_

_Kiken replied grimly "I don't know. But I'll know I'll find it. Someday, I will."_

* * *

**I'll end it there and hope you enjoyed it. Just wanted to say that Kiken's and Gaishou's past in the flashback is based on Vlad the Impaler. **

**Gratian was an emperor of the Byzantine Empire in history**

**Constantine was an emperor of the Romans in history.**


	26. Sanji vs Niji Part 2: Kiken's Past

**First, I'd like to wish everyone a happy new year! Also for new stuff to come from the One Piece Manga, i.e. 2016 is going to be Sanji's year to shine and I'm so excited to find out a lot about him.**

**Hey guys**!** I'm updating today and pls review it would be really helpful. Also to expect new projects/stories to come.**

**Enjoy!**

'Thoughts'

"Talk"

**Sound**

**The final battles are about to begin:**

**Its the Strawhat Pirates vs. The Demon Pirates**

**Fifth Fight: 'Blackleg' Sanji vs. 'Killer Chef' Niji**

**A/N: Dirst and foremost this will be split into 2 parts, due to the fact I want to put Kiken's past, so I wouldn't have to do it in later chapters.**

**D****isclaimer: I don't own One Piece **

* * *

Chapter 25: Sanji vs. Niji Part Two: Kiken's Past

_"And that power is found where? In religion? In politics? In propaganda? In government? In laws? In dictatorship? Or being a leader? What kind of power do you speak of Kiken?" Gaishou asked wondering about this mindset Kiken is starting to develop._

_"I speak not of power through ideological means. Ideology is a frame work. It could be made up and the people will buy it like it is on the market. People love spreading their ideology as if it is a necessity to do so. When in reality, it is a bunch of bullshit that people made up to make themselves feel safe. To feel secure. I don't have an ideology. But what I do have is values for my kingdom. In my opinion ideology allows a kingdom to fall. If you have an ideology, I won't judge you; I can't change your beliefs, nor could I force to believe mine," he continued "the power I seek is through strength, willpower, and heart. The power to save my people, people that I love, and to destroy people I hate. That is the power I seek."_

_"That's a pretty powerful speech, Kiken..." Gaishou commented._

_Kiken looked back at Gaishou sensing was off about him._

* * *

[Present Day]

"He knew that I was hiding something. I was, but it wasn't what he thought." Gaishou informed.

Zhen asked "What did he think that you were hiding?"

Gaishou chuckled a bit "I guess, that's one way of saying he thought I was going to assassinate him," Usopp, Nami, and Zhen widened their eyes in shock, "I wasn't," Gaishou retorted as he looked at them staring at him in shock.

He continued "Anyway, while Kiken thought I was going to assassinate him out of the throne. He started to get paranoid. He ordered our new Knight Guards to follow me and watch my every move. I never knew this was going on, till he told me 10 years later. What I was hiding was the fact wasn't assassination, but rather a meeting with a certain King, he hated. That King was the bastard son of Constantine."

Nami, Usopp, and Zhen had their eyes widened in fear.

"Well, what happened next?" Zhen asked.

Gaishou sighed and replied "When Kiken found out from me, forcefully, he was enraged. The next day, he decided to attack Constatine's son's kingdom. The battle raged on for 4 days."

"Four days?!" Nami and Usopp shouted in unison.

"The battle went on and on, till Kiken won the fight and had control over the South Kingdom's territory. However, then he met a beautiful woman named Ana."

* * *

_A beautiful woman with eyes shining like the sun, a face like the stars, and a dress laminating a powerful light. Kiken couldn't believe what he was seeing._

_"Who are you?" He asked as he approached her._

_"I'm Ana. And you are?" Ana replied with a smile on her face._

_"I am Prince Kiken of the North Kingdom." Kiken greeted._

_"I see. Well, it's nice to meet you, Kiken." Ana stated, as she was about to leave._

_Kiken, not wanting her to leave for some reason, shouted "Hey, wait! Why don't you join me and my army at a party for my victory over this armpit of a kingdom."_

_Ana smiled at him and replied with "No, thank you." Kiken was shocked, as Ana left in the distance._

_(Few hours later...)_

_Kiken and his soldiers returned to the castle to party for their victory._

_However, something wasn't feeling right, at least to Gaishou. He approached Kiken, who was sitting in the throne chair, staring off in the distance._

_"Brother?" Kiken turned to his little brother, "Why aren't you celebrating our victory over the South Kingdom. It's a huge victory and increases our reputation as a powerful force. Nobody can step in our way now, brother. Thanks to you."_

_Kiken looked away from him and replied "Listen, our victory here is only the beginning. We have to be wary of the other kingdoms. Wars may start. Dictators may rise. All that stuff, you hear me."_

_Gaishou raised his eyebrow "Is something bothering you, Kiken?"_

_"Yes, there is something bothering. You remember the other day, I spoke to you abouto a certain power, I wanted." Kiken replied nonchalantly, and yet his voice had a hint of sadness in it._

_Gaishou nodded in reply._

_"Good, because now I think it's time I go and find that power." Kiken stated._

_"What? What are you saying?" Gaishou asked astonishingly._

_"I'm going to search for the ultimate power." Kiken replied as he got off from his chair, but then Gaishou refuted "Who will take care of the throne?! Our kingdom?!"_

_"It's simple you will, Gaishou." Kiken replied, shocking Gaishou._

_As soon as that happened, Kiken ran off ioutside of the castle, took a horse, and rode into the distance._

_Fifty days have passed, and Kiken had been searching endlessly for his power to come true._

* * *

"It wasn't a waste of time, I could tell you that. However, Kiken did sought his power. And it costed him his whole life." Gaishou remarked.

"Why do you say that?" Usopp asked curiously.

"I say that because during those fifty days, he met a man named Tsukino Akuma." This grabbed everyone's attention, as soon as Gasihou stated his reply to Usopp.

"I've been meaning to find that out. Who is this 'Tsukino Akuma,'everyone keeps on talking about?" Nami asked, while Usopp nodded in agreement.

Gaishou took a slight breath, then continued with the story "You see this isn't easy to explain, but I told you before Kiken and our crewmembers were once humans. However, what I didn't mention was that our master Tsukino Akuma is the real demon in this story. Literally, no one knows where he comes from, or why he even exists? He converted my brother into becoming a demon with the power of the Red-Eye. The thing is whatever Kiken told that the prince in his version of this story was that he fell in love with a princessf from the West Kingdom, but she chose to marry the South King was a lie. Kiken killed the woman he loved. That woman being Ana. Ana was the princess of the West Kingdom. The South King, the bastard son of Constantine was killed before she could ever marry him. There was no challenge between the two kings, either, it was just bloody battle that lasted for a few days. However, when he killed her, he sorrowed more than any man should. Then he met a new lover, named Victoria, but she died in an assassination attempt brought upon her. Though he never married the two woman, he loved in his life, he still regrets their deaths, and blames upon himself for that reason."

This astonishing revelation made everyone's eyes widened.

"However, when searching for his ultimate power, Tsukino forged a weapon for Kiken. That weapon being the Red-Eye of Demons. Tsukino convinced him that this power could save the people he loved. It was a lie, instead Kiken developed a new power in his right eye. That's what he used to 'kill' me. I don't want happened after that. Kiken never told me, but in the 80 days, he started members to join him in an attempt to rule the world. Those people were the 7 original crewmembers of the Demon Pirates. He first met Wilson in a bar after a fight, convinced that he would have unlimited resources, Wilson joined. Kai was the next, Kai just gotten into an accident on his arm, hence why he has a cybernetic arm now. Third member was Yuka...she was assaulted by group of men before Kiken saved her from them, that's the reason why she loves to torture. Then came Dr. Akujunkan, who just the love of his life to a disease. Niji lost his girlfriend, due to a complicating relationship. Kiken restored his happiness, by making hatred of women come true. Juu was a hunter, who lost his arm, Kiken helped him rebuild his arm, like he did with Kai. Another woman joined his group, named Yajirushi, who had strange powers of fire. Last, but not least, Jakku. He and Kiken have an interesting relationship. Jakku was a memeber of a royal family, though an attack from assassins occurred, Jakku survived the event, and met with Kiken. Together, both were so powerful that the Marine Vice-Admirals couldn't defeat them. however, the reason we don't like that 'monster.' It's a word we don't like to describe ourselves as. We aren't monsters, we're simply pirates who terrorize people. But monsters we are not." Gaishou explained his whole story to the remaining Strawhats, and Zhen.

Zhen shocked "Wow, I had no idea you guys have a had a rough life. But that doesn't excuse you and your crew for attacking my village and killing my..."

Gaishou continued his words "Your wife and twin children. I know, I understand what we did was wrong and for that I'm sorry," he bowed his head, "I know an apology isn't enough to quell the loss of your family, but for now you can at least accept my apology for our actions. You have a right to take my head off, spit on me, all that stuff, or you can even beat me up."

Usopp and Nami stared long into Gaishou's eyes showing a sign of regret and redemption. They then looked at Zhen, who stared very long at him, grinding his teeth, but he turned away from him and sighed.

"No, it's not a warrior's way to kill those who aren't ready to fight. It's also not a warrior's way of getting vengeance." Zhen stated.

Gasihou raised his head in shock and stared at Zhen.

Zhen turned back to face and took his hand. "I forgive you and your brother." He stated.

Gaishou was surprised and took his hand.

Both looked at each other for awhile, then turned to look at the Strawhats.

Zhen asked "So, what now? We've wasted enough time."

Nami sighed and ordered "We go and find Zoro, Franky, and Brook from hell-hole."

They started to walk down a creepy hallway.

Nami noticed a lot of blood, trying to keep herself from throwing up from the blood.

Usopp noticed this as well and he asked Gaishou "Hey, you said torture was allowed here, yet there are no slaves around here. Why is that?"

Gaishou replied sadly "The slaves work outside of the Hell Fortresses. But now since the Red-Eye has been found. Almost of all them, however escaped due to some idiots attacking one of our Slave Unit Commanders, Ryu. I think it was the cyborg and skeleton that did that."

* * *

[Meanwhile, in a prison cell...]

**SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!**

"Do it again!" Shouted the green-haired swordsman, as he and Franky slammed their bodies against the cell bars to break out, due to them having handcuffs.

Brook has Sea Prism cuffs on his wrists, and he groans.

"Damn it! Again!" Zoro shouted out, desperate to try anything to get out of this cell.

"What the hell is this made out of? It certainly isn't steel." Franky pointed out, he now turns towards a figure laying on the ground, who appeared to be beaten for a lot of days and nights.

"Hey, old man, do you think you have enough strength to push this cell door?" Franky asked the old man, who appeared to have a trumpet as his hairstyle.

The old man replied back to Franky "It's no use. I've tried, so many times. The name is Trum, by the way. I've tried so many times. But those damn demons keep coming for more to beat me. Isn't that sad? A poor old man to be trapped in this cage. They treat us slaves like animals. But the truth is they are the true monsters here! If only I was much stronger, maybe I could've defeated them. No matter how hard we humans try, there is always something evil trying to push us back."

Zoro commented "Listen, uh... Trum is it? Well, whatever your name is? I know it's sad to be locked in a cage. But I'm not an animal, and I want to be free!" He kept slamming the prison cell door with all his might.

Brook weakeningly stated "Yo..ho...ho...ho! Wise words from you, Zoro... Please, hurry... And get the keys. I, too... want to free from this place." He groaned some more, until Franky exclaimed "Hey, I think we're budging this thing open."

Trum kept talking to himself, allowing Brook to listen to his speech, "They're fearmongers."

Brook asked weakingly "Who? The demons?"

Trum slowly nodded "Yes, the demons. They're fearmongers. All of them are. Though their use of terror and facism. That's what they like to do. They think they are the superior race. I don't know or care who they are. All of them deserve to die. I would kill at least one of them at least of revenge."

Brook voiced out of reason "Isn't that bigotry?

Trum asked slowly "W-what?"

"You're being a bigot. Just because one race thinks one is superior to the other does not give us the right to do the same to them." Brook stated.

Trum reputed "I guess. But what then do we do? What do we do when we are free, skeleton-man?"

Brook replied "I guess my best example one of the demons has allied with us. Gaishou is his name. Another one of the slaces here, named Zhen," Trum's eyes widened as soon as he heard Zhen's name spoken aloud by Brook, "but then again, I only fight those who hurt my friends as an individual. I don't want to blame a whole race just because one of them attacked my friends. Otherwise, I'd just be a bigot."

Trum chuckled "Hehe, I guess you are wiser than me, eh skeleton-man?"

Brook laughed out loud "Yohohoho! You're right."

* * *

[With Sanji &amp; Robin]

Sanji and Robin ran down the dark, gloomy hallway. Robin noticed up ahead "Hey, whose that?" Sanji turned to her and asked "Huh, whose what?" He then looked at the direction Robin was pointing at, "There!" She pointed at two figures lying on the floor, looking like they were dead.

'Isn't that Chopper?' Sanji thought as he squinted his eyes to see who it was.

"Hey, one of those guys on the floor, up ahead, is Chopper." Sanji gestured towards the second person, as both Sanji and Robin stopped running, and started walking slowly towards the two people on the floor.

Robin walked slowly and saw Chopper there lying on the floor, a lot of blood was leaking out from his arms and left side.

"How is he, Robin?" Sanji asked worried for his friend.

Robin wasn't a doctor, but she knew a few things to do to check to if someone is alive by checking his pulse on his wrist.

"He's fine, but I think we should probably cover the blood leaking out of him. He could die from blood loss," Robin stated.

"He needs medical treatment, but the sad thing is that he's the doctor." Robin continued sadly.

Sanji ordered "Alright, I have an idea. Robin, take Chopper back to the Sunny. Maybe, you can treat him there. Better than this hellhole."

Robin sighed "His medical bag is right here, yet there's no way of telling how many enemies can after us if I stay here, and you go on. So, I guess I'll take him to the Sunny."

Then a voice was heard "Such an admirable suggestion, you people are doing." Sanji and Robin quickly took a battle stance as they stared at where the voice was coming from.

A demon appeared before them, coming out from the shadows, he has short, spiky black hair, squared jaw, red eyes, a large X-shaped on his forehead, he wears a large red cassock, with white pants, yellow boots, and a large stitched scar across his stomach, it looked very similar to Zoro's scar on his torso, except it wasn't diagonal, but rather vertical.

Sanji asked already knowing who this is, "Are you Niji?"

Niji replied "Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

Sanji ordered Robin "Robin, get out of here! Take Chopper with back to the ship! Hurry!"

Robin shouted back "Got it, Sanji!" She carried the small reindeer in her arms and ran back towards the entrance they came from.

Niji sighed "So, I guess we're already starting to fight. Very typical of you, human. **Snake Dash!**"

Niji's legs started to turn that of a snake's tail, swiftly passed Sanji, and came in front of Robin.

"Where do you think you're going little lady?" Niji stated, his tail reverted back into his legs, and he was about power-kick Robin, when Sanji came to the rescue. Sanji blocked his kick with his right leg.

"Go, Robin!" Sanji shouted, as Robin ran as fast as she could.

Niji laughed "Hahaha! I see you're such a white knight to women! I remember you now, you're that Straw Hat that pissed at me for abusing the the two women back at the Stone Temple."

Sanji retorted "Yeah! And that's something I'll never forgive you for!"

Sanji shouted **"Collier!" **Sanji sends a kick towards Niji's neck. Niji dodges the kick and roundhouses Sanji, who tries to doge it, but is hit in the face, really hard.

Niji shouts **"Scorpion Kick!" **Niji performs a backflip kick on Sanji, who is pushed back against a wall.

Sanji counters with a kick to stomach, then a side kick to the chest. Niji pissed off after getting hit by those kicks, he shouts out his next move **"Blade Kick!" **He fires off a green energy streak of kicks, it looks similar to CP9's moves of the Tempest Kick.

Sanji backflips to a corner trying to dodges the energy kicks.

Niji laughed again "Hahaha! It's been awhile since I've seen an opponent try to dodge those kicks. You're one of the first opponent to dodge my Blade Kicks. Let's see how you handle this! **Spectra Leg!**" His left leg glows blue, and he fires off a very powerful blue energy kick.

Sanji dives off to the side, dodging the energy kick again.

Sanji charges at him and uses a lot of kicks at him **"Collier! Menton! Flanchet! Joue! Jarret! Dents! Queue! Epaule!" **Sanji does a backflip, he shouts "And finally! **Parage Shot!**" Sanji delivers a lot of kicks to Niji's face.

Niji groaned "You're really starting to piss me off. I'm tired of fighting already. You're boring me."

Sanji retorted "Waht do you mean I'm boring you?!"

Niji replied "Your kicks are too weak to me. It's no fun fighting someone if their power level is weak."

Sanji shouted "Waht do you mean my kicks are weak?! I'm just getting started! Besides, I'm not fighting you just for the sake of fighting. I'm fighting you for abusing the two women I love from my crew."

Niji asked "Let me guess you believe hitting a women is a biggest sin in the world. Oh, grow up. Women aren't THAT special. Besides, I hate women. I find them to be the most creatures in the world."

"What you'd say?!" Sanji shouted at him.

Niji reamrked "You heard me. Women are the most annoying creatures off the world. A lot of men come to their aide whenever they're in trouble or need. Then they get mad at us for trying to help and say men are oppressing them. Heh, what a bunch bull? Don't you think?"

Sanji asked "What are you talking about? You're acting very misogynistic."

"Aaah, that word, yes. That's what I am. However, Yajirushi is a misandrist, she hates all men, like I hate all women." Niji stated.

Sanji asked "Why do you hate all women anyway? I know there is good women and bad women. But I wouldn't hit bad women, unless they hurt one of my friends. And for your friend whose the misandrist should rethink about how not all men are evil."

Njiji countered "I hate all women because my girlfriend verbally and physically abused me. No one tried to stop her, until the last day I had it and stabbed with a knife. When I did that I turned myself over to the authorities, but I was free from them by Kiken, before he was a pirate, he was a prince. I joined him and continue to follow him to this day."

He continued " And as for Yajirushi, we can't change our opinions, not unless we change ourselves."

Sanji remarked "But that's not the right way to treat anyone else. Regardless of gender, we should through our actions that define us."

Niji stated "It's too late for me, human. I can't change who I am already."

Sanji sighed "Then there's no reasoning with you, demons. Let's end this fight one and for all."

Niji smirked "Gladly!" Both fighters took a battle stance.

Niji charged towards Sanji with a front kick, Sanji blocked his kick, Niji shouts **"80 Kill Kicks!" **Niji twirls around, firing 80 red energy kicks at Sanji, Niji then shouted **"124 Bullet Kicks!" **Niji twirled again counter-clockwise, firing off 124 yellow energy kicks, as Sanji ran across the hallway to get away from Niji's energy kicks. Niji then shouted **"Smashing Kick" **Niji leaped up in the air, and started to smash the floor with a huge shockwave imploding inside the Hell Fortress, causing Sanji to fall onto the ground.

* * *

[With Nami, Usopp, Gaishou, and Zhen]

The ground suddenly shook as Usopp, Nami, Zhen, and Gaishou fall to the floor.

"Whoa! Wha the hell is going on?! An earthquake!" Usopp shouted questionably.

Gaishou replied to him "No, that's Niji. I think he's fighting someone."

Usopp asked shouting at him "That doesn't explain the powerful earthquake!"

Zhen stated "One of Niji's kicks has the power to cause a powerful earthquake!"

* * *

[Sanji vs. Niji]

Niji smirked as he looked at Sanji's non-moving body. "Heh, checkmate." He walked over to his body. As, he did that, Sanji turned to his side, and laid on his back. He groaned heavily. Niji came by him and picked him by the collar.

"You thought you could beat me. I'll have you know I've beaten pirates like you before. All bark and no bite. That's truly what our world has become. People are all bark and no bite."

Sanji slowly retorted "Shut up! You and your pirate crew act like facists. You think you're race is better than ours. However, that's just the mindset you guys very created yourself. And I will beat you've no matter the risks."

Niji laughed and punched him in the gut. Sanji groaned as blood started to plop out from his mouth. Niji continued beat on him for who know how many minutes, but it felt going on forever.

Niji asked "Still think you can beat me!"

Sanji had no reply, just that Niji sneered at him, and dropped him to the floor. He left him to to soak in his own blood.

Niji wasn't looking behind him, but Sanji was slowly starting to get up, he had a flashback towards Zhen starting on how his family was killed by Kiken and how he and his crew promised to defeat the Demon Pirates, so that Zhen and his people could be free from there slavery, and live back on there land. This "Jigoku Island" is nothing more than a fake created by these facists.

Sanji shouted "Hey, bastard!" Niji's eyes widened as he turned around to see Sanji standing up.

"You're still alive!?" Niji shouted, Sanji didn't reply back to him only to spin around very, very fast.

Niji shouted "I'll take you out with one more kick! **Spiral Kick!**" Niji leaps in the air again and spins to kick Sanji.

Sanji stopped spinning, as one of his legs were glowing, flaming hot red.

'What the hell? One of his legs are glowing.' Niji thought about this, but avoided it, as he still spun down towards Sanji.

Sanji leaped into the air and shouted **"Diable Jambe!"**

The two kicks collided with one another, causing a huge implosion.

Sanji falls onto the floor, lying on his back, while Niji is kicked into the ceiling.

* * *

**I'll end it there hope you enjoyed the fight and have a happy new year!**


End file.
